Warriors: Everlasting Miracles II Turn 5: A Future of Hope
by Geasswolf
Summary: "The shadows are approaching, and must not be dispelled." A simple walk into the forests of Ylisse suddenly takes a turn for Lucina as a mysterious plea for help from another world brings her into the forests of ThunderClan. With two prophecies and a vision of two fallen cats as her only guiding messages, can the Princess of Fate carve a brighter future for the Clans?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone and welcome back to Everlasting Miracles II. Like the previous stories, this one follows A Vision of Shadows, specifically River of Fire, so if you haven't read it yet, please stop here if you don't want any spoilers. This newest story adds Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening into the fray, something I've been waiting to do ever since the idea popped into my head. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy Turn 5 of Everlasting Miracles II.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This story is a multi-crossover that takes place in the world of the Warriors series. It also contains characters from Code Geass, Sword Art Online, Final Fantasy XV, and, starting now, Fire Emblem Awakening.

Warriors: Everlasting Miracles II Turn 5: A Future of Hope

Prologue

 _The sun glowed radiantly above_ the Halidom of Ylisse. The day was beautiful, one that would be a shame to miss. A young woman with dark blue hair was walking through the calm forest, not wanting to miss the opportunity. Her name was Lucina. She had gone back in time to save her future from the terror known as Grima with her father, Chrom, his closest ally, Robin, and various other allies, some even friends from her future. Now that the threat was gone, she returned to her present time, one now filled with peace. _It's so lovely today. I never thought I'd experience something like this at all. I do wish father was here to enjoy it with me._ She let out a sigh. Due to rewriting the future, Chrom survived, along with the others, but he was busy ruling Ylisse. Lucina really didn't have any sort of official role to fill other than carrying the title of Princess, so most of the time she'd be helping around town, shopping, or taking casual walks like she was doing now.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew from around her, Lucina shielding her face as the breeze disheveled her hair. Once it came to a stop, her blue eyes widened when she saw an Outrealm Gate in front of her. _What's going on? We saved the future, didn't we?_ She thought. _Don't tell me that there's an even greater evil on the horizon._ She looked back towards Ylisstol, Ylisse's capital city, where she lived. _Father…mother…I can't stand idle. The last time this happened it was to save the world…and if I must do it again…I will._ She let out a breath before walking through the portal, the Outrealm Gate closing immediately afterwards.

After entering the gate, Lucina saw that her surroundings were now changed. She was now in a moonlit clearing. _Where am I?_ She wondered as she began to walk, her hand gripped onto the hilt of Falchion.

"Lucina." She stopped and looked around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She called out to the mysterious voice. It was female, one she was sure she never heard before.

"I mean no harm. My name is Spottedleaf."

"Spottedleaf? That's a strange name." She replied. "Where are you?"

"We will meet in time. For now, I may only speak to you this way." She explained. Lucina was unsure what to think of. _A mysterious voice with a mysterious name. This isn't like the last time at all._

"I see. Is Ylisse in danger? What do I have to do to protect it?" The young woman asked.

"Your world is fine…however, there is another that needs your help."

"A-Another…world?" Lucina was in disbelief. The only world she was familiar with was her own. _Is this really happening?_ "Why have you chosen me? How did you even find me?"

"I've chosen you because you're a hero whose heart never wavers when someone is in need of help. You are a true embodiment of justice, Lucina." Lucina hesitated. Everything Spottedleaf said was true. She really still wasn't sure how she figured out so much about her, but one thing was for certain: she couldn't leave this world alone if it needed her help.

"Alright. If they truly are in danger…I must assist them in any way possible." She replied, albeit still a bit wary about the whole situation.

"Thank you, Lucina. The Clans will surely survive with your help and the help of others as selfless as yourself." _Others? Clans? Is this world really in this much peril?_ Lucina looked around as her surroundings now changed into a void of black. In the distance, she now saw two fallen figures that seemed to be cats. As she got closer, her eyes widened in horror. There was a tabby and a ginger cat, their bodies scathed and covered in blood. She ran over to the tabby, but watched as he suddenly vanished, the ginger cat doing the same.

"Spottedleaf, what's going on?!" She called out.

"The shadows are approaching, and must not be dispelled." Her surroundings then changed once again, this time it was as bright as it was in Ylisse, an expansive lake in front of her. _It's beautiful…but those two cats…I can't get them out of my head right now._

"Lucina, all looks peaceful right now, but that façade will end up dissipating. The shadows will return to their rightful place…but discontent will soon follow. You must help the five Clans prosper together. The sky will clear, but the Clans must harmonize to help the forest grow." Lucina had so many questions to ask Spottedleaf, but the blue Outrealm Gate suddenly reappeared in front of her before she could say anything. "Are you prepared to enter this new world? It is unlike the one you're from, but I know that won't play a factor in your sense of justice."

"I'm ready." Lucina answered.

"Again, thank you. I promise that we will meet in time, Lucina. Now go, princess of fate."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nightheart walked through the forests of ThunderClan alone, the she-cat helping out the medicine cats by searching for watermint. An outbreak of a belly sickness was spreading through ThunderClan, and the herb was the only cure for it. _I really hope mother doesn't end up catching it. She needs to be healthy for her and father's kits._ She thought. _Brackenfur, grandmother Whitewing, and poor Plumkit just caught it recently. If I don't find any, I at least hope Alderheart's lucky near WindClan._ She was heading towards the stream that ran between ThunderClan and SkyClan, Jayfeather telling her that watermint grew usually around streams, hence its name.

When she reached the stream, she focused her violet eyes on anything bright purple. She walked along the waterway several times, but didn't catch sight of the herb. _Jayfeather did say that there might not be any here…but I really wish that wasn't the case._ She let out a sigh. _StarClan, please watch over my sick Clanmates in this dire time._ Nightheart prayed before she turned to make her way back to ThunderClan.

As she was walking, a sudden bright flash of light caught the side of her eye as it broke through the trees and faded shortly afterwards. _It came from inside the forest._ Pivoting her body, Nightheart turned away from the direction of camp and made her way towards the mysterious light. Nightheart then looked around in awe as a cascade of bright blue butterflies began to fly away, only to fade from her sight afterwards. _Strange. I've never seen anything like them before. Wait…could it be that…_ Nightheart quickened her pace, hoping that her sudden intuition was right.


	2. Chapter 1: Princess of Fate

Chapter 1: Princess of Fate

 _W-What happened?_ A cool breeze blew through the air as Lucina regained consciousness, a swarm of shining blue butterflies departing from where she rested. She saw that she was in a forest, tall trees surrounding her. _Where am I? I've never seen trees this tall in my life!_ Lucina noticed her tiara lying on the ground in front of her and went to reach it when all of a sudden she stopped herself. In front of her eyes was a blue-gray paw that seemed to belong to a cat. _What's going on here?!_ She brought her paw up to her face, touching it and noticing all the differences, from her furry pointed ears, to her new muzzle. _I-I'm a cat!_

She pulled her tiara closer to her and stared at it, briefly getting a warped glimpse of her new form. _How is this going to work? I'll look so foolish..._ Lowering her head, Lucina pushed her tiara on with her paws, stopping when they brushed past the front of her ears. Luckily, her tiara was also transformed so that it locked onto her ears. _That's better._ She looked around in search of her Falchion, but couldn't spot it. _I guess wielding it here would be strange._ Her ears twitched as she heard a bush rustling behind her and quickly turned around to see a violet-eyed black cat walk out.

"Oh, hello." It was a she-cat. Although Lucina was a cat as well, she couldn't help but look at the cat with warm eyes in awe at how cute she thought she was. "Is…everything alright?" Lucina shook her head and quickly composed herself.

"Y-Yes. My apologies." Lucina's eyes then widened in shock. "W-Wait…you can talk?!" The she-cat let out a giggle.

"You're not from here, are you?" Lucina nodded. "I knew it! You must be from another world…just like father! Maybe you know him! Have you heard of a place called Japan?"

"Japan? I can't say that I have."

"How about Eos? Maybe you know someone named Noctis?" The blue-gray she-cat shook her head. "Not there either? Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Nightheart. I am a warrior for ThunderClan." Lucina was taken aback by everything the she-cat just told her. _Japan? Eos? ThunderClan? What kind of world is this?_ "Hello?"

"Oh, I apologize. I'm just trying to understand where I am now." She replied. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Nightheart."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Lucina. I hail from the Halidom of Ylisse. I'm guessing you haven't—" Lucina's eyes widened. "Wait, did you say ThunderClan?" _That has to be one of the Clans Spottedleaf informed me about!_

"Yes. Have you heard about it before?" She asked.

"Only when I was brought here. Spottedleaf told me about the Clans and that they needed my help."

"Spottedleaf spoke to you as well? That seems to be common for cats from other worlds." The black she-cat meowed.

"If it's not any trouble Nightheart, could you bring me to your home of ThunderClan?"

"Of course. We're always willing to lend out a helping paw to cats who need it, and if you're from a different world, you must be important." Nightheart watched as Lucina attempted to get up, only to fall to the ground. "Here, let me help you." As Lucina got up, Nightheart stood beside her, helping her keep balance. Her paws were shaky at first, but they became firm once Nightheart taught her how to walk.

"I didn't expect this cat form to be a barrier for something as simple as walking." _When Spottedleaf said this world would be different, she wasn't kidding._

"Well, Twolegs don't walk the same at all, although father says that they do to play with their kits."

"Twolegs?"

"Oh, father tells me that another name for them is humans, but Clan cats know them as Twolegs."

"I see. This world is…very peculiar."

"That's what every Twoleg brought to this world has said, or at least something along those lines." Nightheart said with a small laugh. "We should get going to camp. Do you have walking down, Lucina?"

"Yes. It's quite easy after only practicing it for a minute or two."

"Great. Just follow me and you can tell Bramblestar everything." The two began their walk to ThunderClan, Lucina hoping to find any more answers just to what was going on. As they were walking, Nightheart became fixated on her tiara. "What is that thing, Lucina?"

"This is a tiara. My mother gave it to me. I cherish it dearly." She responded. "Do you find it odd?"

"Not really. I think it looks nice on you, even as a cat." Lucina let out a smile. The she-cat was very kind. She could tell that they already would end up becoming great friends. "I also noticed something in your left eye." Nightheart told her. "Sorry if I'm crossing any sort of boundary or if it brings back a sad memory."

"Don't worry, Nightheart. Actually, I'm surprised you noticed. This is called the Brand of the Exalt. It was passed down to me by my father. It shows that I am part of the Ylissean royal family…although my aunt Lissa never had one."

"I see. It's quite ironic because my father also passed something down to me as well and he's part royalty in his world." Nightheart stopped and Lucina watched as a red symbol similar in shape to her Brand appeared in the black she-cat's right eye. "It's called Geass. Father says that it's not supposed to be hereditary, so we still are unsure about why I was able to awaken its power." She meowed. "Father's allows him to command anyone via eye contact, and mine allows me to protect whoever I look at, but I'll sustain their injuries for them."

"Really? Have you used it often?"

"Only twice. The first time was right when it was awakened in my eye, and I ended up dying…but I was brought back by my father. The only problem with that was he was unconscious for moons. The other time I was a bit more cautious with it when helping a friend in battle." She said as her right eye reverted back to normal. "Does your Brand have any powers associated with it?"

"I wouldn't call it a power. It's more of a requirement for two items. The blade I wield, Falchion, can only be used if you are chosen and have the Brand. I was brought to this world without it, however. The other item is the Fire Emblem, which is needed to perform the Awakening ritual to unleash Falchion's true power."

"Interesting. I guess we're both thankful for our fathers then, huh?" Nightheart joked with a giggle.

"That's what it seems like." Lucina replied with a smile. "Nightheart, has there been anything going on lately that could put this world in danger?"

"Well, recently the rogues were here, but they're gone now. If anything, the only danger we're facing is that the Clans are slowly decreasing in number." She meowed. "I'm not sure if you know, but there have always been four Clans around the lake: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. Recently, a fifth Clan, SkyClan, was brought here. StarClan, our ancestors, told us that there needs to be five Clans, but RiverClan has closed its borders and ShadowClan has merged with SkyClan, leaving only three Clans around the lake."

"So…it's possible that I was brought here to help five Clans thrive again." _But those two injured cats I saw. What was that all about?_

"I'm sure of it, but it's not like you're alone in it at all. We have five cats from other worlds, my father included." _Five cats? Nightheart just told me that the only problem is making the five Clans come together. Is it really something too difficult for the Clans to handle on their own?_ "I'm sure you'll do your part, Lucina. I have faith in you."

"Nightheart…thank you. I'm glad that I've been able to gain your trust already. Hopefully your Clanmates are the same."

"Being from another world should make that automatic. You have nothing to worry about."

Nightheart and Lucina walked through the thorn tunnel and entered ThunderClan's camp. Lucina looked around in awe. _Did they really make all of this themselves? It's surprising…and a bit cute, too._ She then saw a dark brown tabby approaching the two.

"Nightheart, welcome back." His amber gaze touched Lucina's dark blue eyes. "From that strange thing on your head, can I assume you're not from this world?" She nodded.

"Yes. My name is Lucina. I was sent here by Spottedleaf. She told me that the Clans need my help."

"That seems to be expected." He meowed, a hint of laughter in his voice. "My name is Bramblestar. I am the leader of ThunderClan. I hope that our Clan can be hospitable enough for you for as long as you are here." Lucina stared at the tom for a while. _I haven't even known him for long, but…he reminds me of father._ "Is…something wrong?" The blue-gray she-cat shook her head.

"Oh, my apologies, Bramblestar. I can just already tell how great of a leader you are."

"That's kind of you to say, Lucina." He looked over at the black she-cat. "Nightheart, I'm sure you wouldn't mind walking Lucina around camp? Just make sure to watch out for the medicine cat's den for now."

"Yes, Bramblestar." Nightheart began walking around camp, Lucina following behind her.

"Can I assume that the medicine cat's den is only for sick cats to visit?"

"Yes, but normally you'd be allowed to visit at least to be introduced. However, there's been a belly sickness going around camp. The last thing we'd want is for you to catch it." She meowed. "Actually, do you mind staying put for just a moment? I have to go in there to speak with Jayfeather." Lucina nodded and watched the she-cat enter the den. _Sick cats? I'm sure this isn't what Spottedleaf meant when she said that the shadows were approaching._

"Hello." Lucina turned around and saw a black tom with violet eyes standing behind her.

"Hello. My name is Lucina. You must be Nightheart's brother, correct? She didn't mention you before." The tom let out a chuckle.

"I can see why you'd think that. I'm actually her father." A blush formed on the blue-gray she-cat's face.

"Oh! I apologize!" The tom shook his head.

"It's quite alright. My name's Lelouch. I'm guessing that you've been brought to this world to help the Clans?"

"Correct." Lucina gazed around camp. "This world is definitely one I never thought existed, let alone call for my help. How were you brought here, Lelouch?"

"I had to sacrifice my life to save my world, but I also am immortal, so my companion that watches over me here had to revive me somewhere. This world needed help, so she brought me here. I'm sure you were as shocked as I was when you arrived."

"Definitely, but now I'm in awe just by looking at this place." She said. "Your daughter is very sweet. I'm relieved that she found me and that there was no trouble."

"I'm glad to hear that." Lelouch looked over at her tiara. "Is that real? If not, it really looks like it is."

"Yes. My mother gave it to me." She replied. "You don't seem to have a crown of some sort. Father never really wore one either."

"Royal headwear is rarely used in my world, well, it is, but it's not as appealing as your tiara." The tom meowed. "I'm guessing Nightheart told you that I'm part of royalty in my world? You must be as well." She nodded. "Did she say anything else?"

"Just about your Geass. I was telling Nightheart that my father also passed down something similar in my eyes as well." Lelouch looked into the she-cat's eyes and saw the Brand of the Exalt. "It doesn't have any sort of powers like yours, though."

"Well, it seems like you and Nightheart have some characteristics in common." Nightheart exited the medicine cat's den and approached the two.

"Hello, father. Did you just meet Lucina?" She asked, her voice less energized than before.

"Yeah. Are you okay, Nightheart?"

"I just saw that Kirito was now in the medicine cat's den, too." She looked over at Lucina. "He's one of the other cats not from this world." She let out a sigh. "I really hope he feels better soon, especially since we have no idea what will happen to him if he doesn't."

"He has four amazing medicine cats to look over him. I'm positive that he'll make it." Lelouch assured her with a small lick. "I'll leave you both alone for now. I still have some work to do around here."

"Okay. Bye, father."

"It was nice meeting you, Lelouch." The black tom let out a smile before leaving the two she-cats. "I'm sure your friend will feel better, Nightheart."

"Thank you, Lucina. We should go to the nursery now. I think my mother might want to see me, so it'd be a good way to introduce you there." Lucina followed behind her towards the other den and when she entered Lucina almost felt her heart melt. _The kits are so cute! Maybe when I get back father will allow me to have one._ "They're cute, aren't they?"

"Maybe too cute. I don't know if I can take it all." One of the older she-cats let out a small laugh.

"That's usually how it is. Luckily all the kits are asleep, or else you'd be buried by them."

"That's Daisy. She stays in the nursery and helps the other queens and kits." Nightheart explained. "The two over there are Blossomfall and Cinderheart. Blossomfall's kits are the oldest, and Cinderheart's are only about a moon old."

"So that must mean your mother is the one next to Cinderheart?" She nodded and Lucina followed as Nightheart approached the silver-and-white tabby. The she-cat let out a warm smile.

"Hi Nightheart. I'm guessing that this cat is from another world?"

"I'm guessing this isn't too surprising any more, is it?" Lucina meowed, a hint of laughter in her voice "My name is Lucina. It's nice to meet you…"

"Ivypool."

"Ivypool. Your daughter has been so welcoming to me. I told Lelouch the same thing, but I figured you'd want to know as well. You both raised her well. I'm sure your next litter will be just as well-mannered as she is."

"Lucina, stop it." Nightheart licked her chestfur in embarrassment. "I just wanted to drop by to introduce Lucina and also to see you in case you were worried about me."

"Okay. I'll be here for StarClan knows how long, so you know where to find me." Nightheart leaned closer to Ivypool and received a lick on the cheek. "Make sure you don't get sick. I can't be worrying right now."

"I'll try my best." She meowed with a smile. Lucina then bowed her head.

"It was nice meeting you all. I'll do my best to bring peace to this world." Lucina told them. "Especially for these kits."

"Whenever you able to, I'm sure they'd love to play with you, Lucina." Cinderheart replied with a small giggle.

"I'd love to." She smiled before following Nightheart out of the den. "Where to next?"

"Let's go to the warriors' den. After that is the elder's den." The black she-cat explained. "C'mon, I'm sure some of the cats will be excited to meet you."

After their tour through ThunderClan, Nightheart helped create room in the warriors' den for Lucina to rest. While she was there, some of the warriors took the time to get to know her. _They're all very hospitable. Thank the gods Nightheart found me._ Lucina looked outside the den and saw rain slowly beginning to fall. The den slowly began to fill as more cats began to seek shelter.

"This isn't exactly the first impression we want you to have of our world." Lionblaze meowed with a chuckle.

"It's fine. It's not like rain is uncommon in my world." She meowed. "Hopefully your Clanmates that are out hunting return soon." As she said that, a dark ginger tom stood at the entrance.

"Lionblaze, we need…" He looked over at Lucina. "Oh, when did a cat from another world arrive here?"

"Lucina can talk with you later. What did you need?" The golden tom asked.

"Oh, right. We're moving Briarlight into the nursery. Could you help?" The tom nodded and passed by Alderheart, who approached Lucina.

"Alderheart, this is Lucina. I found her while searching for watermint." Nightheart explained. "Lucina, this is Alderheart. He's one of ThunderClan's medicine cats. He receives a lot of prophecies and works hard to solve them. He's also Bramblestar's son."

"It's nice to meet you, Lucina." Alderheart bowed his head.

"The pleasure is mine. I look forward to working with you."

"Right. We'll talk more later. I gotta get going." Alderheart left the warriors' den and dashed back to the medicine cat's den.

As the rain continued to pour, Lucina watched as more warriors entered the den, their pelts dripping, completely soaked. They all were surprised to see Lucina now in the den, every cat introducing each other before she did the same. They all assumed she was here to help the Clans, which lifted the burden of a possible trust issue off of her shoulders. The continuous downpour gave her more than enough time to become acquainted with every cat in the warriors' den. _They remind me of my friends and comrades in my world. I hope I'm able to help them in any way possible from here on out._

A few minutes after the rain subsided, Alderheart walked into the warriors' den, followed by Sparkpelt and Twigpaw. The tom walked over to where Nightheart, Suguha, and Lucina were sitting, the three she-cats talking.

"I hope I'm not bothering you three." Alderheart meowed. "Lucina, I need you to come with us. You're not in trouble or anything, so don't worry." He then looked over towards the other side of the den where Noctis was. "Noct, you can come too if you want."

"How about Suguha?" Nightheart said with a small snicker, causing the tom to blush.

"Nightheart, you don't need to tease him about that!" Suguha gave the she-cat a small friendly push.

"I would, but we don't want RiverClan to think we're attacking." He told her. "We're just going to ask for some watermint. We really need it at this point."

"Don't worry about it, Alderheart. Just make sure you all come back safe." The black she-cat said before they left.

As they were walking through the forest, Lucina could feel a set of eyes constantly gazing at her. She looked next to her and saw that it was Sparkpelt.

"Oh, hello Sparkpelt. Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just really curious about…well, anything about you really? Like how is your world like? What powers do you have? Are there cats back in your world too?" Sparkpelt listed her questions rapidly.

"Sorry, Lucina, she's like this every time a cat from another world comes." Alderheart meowed.

"It's alright. I'm sure it's normal for her to be curious."

"Right, but you can answer her questions some other time." Alderheart meowed before stopping. "The reason I wanted you to come with us is because I wanted to learn more about you…but not in the way that my sister does." He stopped before connecting his gaze with hers. "What I mean is...you were most likely told something before you were brought to this world, correct?"

"Yes. Spottedleaf spoke with me. Nightheart says that she was a medicine cat for your Clan a long time ago."

"Do you remember what she told you?"

"Hey, I don't mean to stop this or anything, but shouldn't we be getting the watermint? After we get it, you both can talk while us three bring it back to camp." Noctis stated.

"He's right. I'll tell you everything, Alderheart, but your Clanmates need this herb as soon as possible." Lucina said.

"Sorry. Let's get going then." They continued their walk towards RiverClan, but they first needed to cross the small stream bordering between ThunderClan and WindClan. Lucina's nose twitched when they reached the border.

"You four smell that too, right?"

"That would be WindClan. Each Clan has a certain scent to them." Noctis explained. "I thought it was pretty cool when I figured that out." The group made their way across the stream, Lucina catching up so that she was beside Noctis.

"So, you're also royalty too, right, Noctis?"

"I'm guessing Nightheart told you?" She nodded. "Yeah, but I'd say Lelouch is the most royal between us. I like to go with the flow most of the time. All that diplomacy and stuff…yeah, no thanks." He said. "What about you? Something tells me that you're far from just being a normal princess, Lucina, especially if you're out saving the world and traveling through time."

"Right. I'm far off from the ones in stories my father would tell me when I was young." She then looked at the ring attached to the necklace around his neck. "That's a very nice ring you have. Are you married?"

"It's complicated. I didn't get there, but after I died, Luna and I finally got together."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, Noctis."

"Don't be. I did it to save the world, after all." He replied. "The ring isn't from Luna, though. In a way, it's the crown of my family. My father passed it down to me."

"It seems like you, Nightheart, and I have that in common." She joked. Lucina's nose twitched, the scent of WindClan getting stronger. "Are we close to their camp, Alderheart?" She asked the tom.

"No, but look, there's a patrol over there. Good nose, Lucina."

"I never thought I'd be praised for my sense of smell." Noctis chuckled. The WindClan patrol caught sight of the group and walked towards them to close the distance. Alderheart saw that it was Featherpelt, Hootwhisker, and Larkwing. When they got close enough, their gaze immediately fell onto Lucina.

"Another cat from a different world is in ThunderClan?" Featherpelt, a gray tabby she-cat meowed. "Did StarClan send you a sign about her, Alderheart?" The medicine cat shook his head.

"I was as surprised as you all are right now when I saw her." He replied. "Oh, I should introduce you. This is Lucina."

"It's a pleasure to meet cats from WindClan." The blue-gray she-cat said.

"I think it should be the other way around." Hootwhisker, a dark gray tom stated. "How long has she been here?"

"Nightheart brought her to camp earlier today." Sparkpelt answered.

"And she's already going out on patrols?" Larkwing, a pale brown tabby she-cat questioned. "Actually, what _are_ you all doing here?"

"We're going over to RiverClan." Alderheart meowed. "We ran out of watermint at our border stream, so we're going over there to collect some." The three WindClan warriors looked at each other, worried.

"Sorry about that. We may have picked it all. Can we assume you have the same belly sickness that we have?" Featherpelt asked.

"It sounds like it, but you don't have to apologize. We're both suffering from the same illness, after all."

"Why don't we go with you?" Hootwhisker suggested. "One of our patrols told us that there's some watermint on our side of the stream bordering RiverClan and we might need some more."

"Kestrelflight would definitely appreciate it." Larkwing added. Lucina heard a hiss of annoyance from Sparkpelt. _I can see why she's upset, but they need it as well._

"I don't mind. How about you three?" Alderheart looked at the others.

"I suppose it's alright." Sparkpelt replied.

"Yeah, sure. Safety in numbers." Noctis added.

"I shouldn't really have a say in anything yet, but I'm sure we can't say no anyway. This is their territory, after all."

"Right, but…RiverClan has closed their borders to everyone." Featherpelt explained.

"Why?"

"We can talk about it while we walk there." Alderheart said. "Like Noct said before, we need this watermint to get back to camp as soon as possible."

The two patrols began their walk across WindClan territory, Alderheart explaining the whole situation to Lucina. _This world has the exact same troubles neighboring kingdoms would have back in my world. I think I'm starting to see why this world called for my help. They may be cats, but they definitely face human hardships._

They walked alongside the lake's shore until they finally reached WindClan's border stream with RiverClan. Twigpaw caught sight of the coveted herb and smiled.

"There's the watermint! I'll go get some!" She ran over to the stream, followed by Featherpelt, while the others slowly followed behind.

"Be careful, Twigpaw." Sparkpelt warned her. Alderheart walked over to help pick out the herbs as fast as they could before RiverClan could find them. As Lucina kept watch, she noticed Twigpaw begin to stumble, letting out a yowl as she began teetering along the stream.

"Twigpaw!" Lucina broke into a run to save the apprentice, but stopped when she saw Noctis suddenly appear and pull her back by the scruff. Alderheart stopped what he was doing and looked over at Twigpaw.

"Are you okay, Twigpaw?" She nodded. Sparkpelt let out a growl of irritation.

"Stupid furball! Now look what you've done!" Lucina and the others looked at the watermint that Twigpaw collected as it flowed along the river. "I told you to be careful and you didn't listen!"

"Hey, yelling won't do anything but get RiverClan over here." Noctis retorted.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help and my paws slipped."

"It's okay, there's plenty more over here." Alderheart assured her.

"Maybe we should just leave it to Alderheart. Stay beside me, Twigpaw." The four ThunderClan cats backed away from the stream to let Alderheart finish collecting the watermint. As they waited, Lucina looked over at Noctis.

"How did you get to Twigpaw that fast? It looked almost like you teleported to her, and I mean that literally."

"Well, that's exactly what I did. Warping is another power granted by my bloodline." The black tom explained. "Honestly though, if it came to running to save Twigpaw, you definitely would've gotten her faster. Your speed's impressive Lucina, that's for sure."

"Thank you. It's all thanks to father's training. Swordplay helped hone not only my bladework, but my speed as well." She stated.

"What's going on here!?" Lucina and the others looked over at the reeds from the far side of the stream and saw two RiverClan she-cats emerge from them. Alderheart noticed that it was Shimmerpelt and Havenpelt. Just like with WindClan, their eyes immediately were fixated on Lucina. "A new cat? Just what are you all planning? Don't make me call for reinforcements!" The silver she-cat, Shimmerpelt, stated indignantly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Last thing I remember we're on WindClan's side of the stream." Sparkpelt challenged "Besides, this is medicine-cat business." Shimmerpelt look back at her black and white comrade, a glint of uncertainty in her gaze.

"Please just go! We don't want any trouble!" She meowed.

"I understand." Alderheart bowed his head towards the she-cats. "Do you mind if I ask for your permission to speak with Mistystar? I'd like to at least explain to her why we're here." The two RiverClan cats huddled close to each other to speak about their next course of action. When they finished, they looked over at the group of cats.

"Okay, but only Alderheart can come across." Havenpelt said.

"What? That's not fair!" Sparkpelt looked at her brother. "Alderheart, don't go across. Who knows what they'll do to you?" He shook his head.

"I'm not worried. I'm sure they won't do anything." He assured her. "You all stay here until I get back. I'll try to make this quick." Alderheart stopped at the edge of the stream, the flowing water too wide for him to leap across.

"Right, you can't swim. Come upstream. There's an easier way for you there." The others watched as Alderheart followed the RiverClan cats, hoping that he returned with some good news for them to hear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alderheart, Sparkpelt, Twigpaw, Noctis, and Lucina made their way across the stream between ThunderClan and WindClan. The medicine cat had failed in changing the RiverClan leader's mind regarding her Clan's borders. Instead, Mistystar told them to never come back, so they collected as much watermint as they could before returning home.

"Alderheart, we'll take it from here." Noctis told the tom. "You and Lucina had some talking to do, right?"

"Right, thanks, Noct." He dropped the watermint so that the tom could pick it up. "Thanks again, you three." Lucina and Alderheart watched as the others made their way back to ThunderClan before Alderheart began to walk, Lucina following behind him. They reached a small clearing surrounded by trees before Alderheart rested down on the grass. "Please, sit." Lucina sat across from the dark ginger tom, her blue eyes touching his amber gaze. "Before, you said that Spottedleaf told you something, correct?" She nodded. "We just fulfilled a prophecy, so whatever you were told is news no cat has heard, as far as I know. Whatever she told you is very important."

"I understand, Alderheart." The she-cat meowed. "Spottedleaf told me that the shadows are approaching, and must not be dispelled." _Another prophecy about shadows? Does that mean that we haven't cleared the sky yet?_

"Shadows have been a vital part of prophecies as of lately."

"That's not all she told me." Alderheart looked at her in surprise. Usually cats only came to this world with one message. It was especially interesting due to the fact that he was hearing all these prophecies for the first time.

"What else did she say?"

"She said that the sky would clear, but the Clans would need to harmonize to help the forest grow."

"Does that mean that Spottedleaf can see into the future?" Alderheart wondered. "Regardless, that must mean that the future is promising. Although, the Clans harmonizing might take some work. Maybe you're here to help us achieve that goal, Lucina."

"I'm sure of it. I'll work hard to do so." The she-cat promised. "Alderheart…there's something that I saw while Spottedleaf was talking to me."

"You saw something as well?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Everything went black around me…but there were two spots of light in front of me. When I approached them…there were two cats who looked like they were in seriously injured. I can't say for sure…but I think they were dead." The tom's eyes widened in horror.

"Dead? Do you know what they looked like?"

"One was a tabby and the other had a ginger coat." She answered. "You don't think that they were cats from ThunderClan, do you?" Alderheart shook his head.

"I can't say for sure. They could be from any Clan…but…a vision of two dead cats is definitely troublesome." Alderheart pondered about the traumatizing scene that Lucina saw. "You said they looked injured…so that means they didn't die due to the belly sickness."

"Could it be possible that a fight is going to break out amongst the Clans?"

"I can't say for sure. The causation is still vague." He meowed. "It might be your job to save their lives, Lucina. Spottedleaf sent you that vision for a reason."

"I understand. I wish I could say this was the first time I've seen something like this. I watched my father die in front of my by his closest friend who was possessed. I was granted the ability to travel through time to stop that from happening. I was successful then…I just hope I can be successful now."

"You will be, I'm sure of it." Alderheart stated. "You're not alone in solving this world's problems, Lucina. We'll all work together to achieve the peace we've all desperately been deprived of for so long." Lucina nodded her head with a smile. "Oh, is there anything else Spottedleaf showed you?"

"No, that was everything."

"Thank StarClan. The vision of two dead cats was already too much to worry about." He got to his paws. "Let's get back to camp. Jayfeather's probably waiting to yell at me. He's one of the other medicine-cats. You'll definitely remember him whenever you leave this world. He can be…a bit harsh most of the time, but he means well." Lucina got up and followed the tom back to camp.

When they arrived, Lucina saw a gray tabby tom approach them. When he got close enough, she noticed that the cat was blind.

"Alderheart, there you are!" He sniffed the air and his blind gaze shifted over to her. "You must be Lucina, correct."

"Yes. Can I assume that you're Jayfeather?"

"Correct. Noctis and the others told me that you were out with Alderheart." He then looked back at the tom. "You can tell me everything later. Right now, we need you in the medicine cat's den. More cats have gotten sick..and Squirrelflight's the worse of them all."

"Oh StarClan…I know she said she wasn't feeling well. I hoped that it would've gone away." Alderheart turned to face the blue-gray she-cat. "She's my mother, and the deputy of the Clan." He explained. "I have to go now, Lucina. Thanks for sharing everything with me."

"You're welcome, Alderheart. Oh, it was nice meeting you as well, Jayfeather."

"Likewise. If you receive any more messages, please let us know." The blind tom stated.

"Right. I hope your mother feels better soon, Alderheart." Lucina watched as the two toms rushed to the medicine cat's den. _Spottedleaf…you told me that the Clans would need to work together to grow…but with the way RiverClan is behaving, it might take some time._ She gazed out towards the camp. _ThunderClan is my home for now…but with this spreading sickness I can only hope for the best. Gods, please prevent any lives from being taken._


	3. Chapter 2: Revelation

Chapter 2: Revelation

 _Lucina walked out of the_ warriors' den the next morning, the she-cat looking around camp. When she woke up, she noticed that most of the other cats were still asleep. _I wonder how I can be of help. Perhaps a hunting patrol? Or maybe Alderheart and the others need help._

"Lucina, good morning." She looked over and saw that it was Lelouch. She had learned yesterday that because of Squirrelflight's sickness, Bramblestar assigned him as interim deputy until she was cured.

"Oh, good morning, Lelouch. Is there any way I can assist the Clan at the moment?"

"Well, you're up pretty early. A border patrol just left a few minutes ago, but we haven't had a hunting patrol leave yet. I can put you on it if you'd like." The she-cat nodded. "Great. For now, just wait for some of the others cats to wake up."

"Of course; thank you." Lucina made her way back to the warriors' den but suddenly stopped. She turned her attention towards the medicine cat's den. _I haven't been in there yet. I really hope they don't mind me just taking a peek._ The blue-gray she-cat approached the den and passed through the brambles. Her gaze grew solemn at the sight of all the resting cats in the den. _This sickness must really be bad. Hopefully the watermint we collected yesterday is enough._

"Who's there?" Jayfeather's blind gaze turned towards the entrance to the den, the tom tasting the air. "Lucina, what are you doing here?"

"My apologies, Jayfeather. I don't mean to interrupt anything. I just wanted to see the severity of the illness going around camp."

"Well…here it is. I'm not doing much now, so you didn't interrupt anything, but it'd be in your best interest to leave."

"Right." Lucina exited the den, and as she turned around, she bumped into a cream she-cat. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Her blue eyes touched her hazel gaze.

"It's okay. Wait…you're Lucina, right? Alderheart told me about you when he returned to camp yesterday." She explained. "My name's Asuna."

"Asuna…oh yes, Nightheart told me a bit about you. I didn't see you at all yesterday. I'm guessing that you've been in the medicine cat's den for most of the time." She nodded.

"With all the cats suffering from the belly sickness, this is the longest I've been in there. It's horrible." Asuna meowed. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Oh, no. Lelouch told me to wait for some other cats to wake up, and I was curious about how many cats have caught the illness."

"That's a relief. I'd feel so bad if you got sick on your second day here." She stated. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Lucina. I don't mean to cut this short, but I'd like to get to work."

"I understand. It was nice meeting you as well, Asuna." The two passed by each other, Lucina now waiting for more cats to awaken from their slumber. She had noticed Lelouch walk out of the warriors' den, Nightheart following behind him. The violet-eyed she-cat approached her with a smile.

"Good morning, Lucina. Father told me that you were waiting to go on a hunting patrol?"

"Correct. I hope he didn't just wake you up for my sake." Nightheart shook her head.

"It's alright. I'd be honored to be a part of your first hunt in this world." She assured her. "What are you hoping that you catch?"

"I'm not sure. Yesterday I saw mice, squirrels and some birds in the fresh-kill pile, but I don't know what else is considered prey." She replied. "Do you hunt for any fish in the lake or streams nearby? In my world, I know cats love it."

"We leave fish to RiverClan. It'd probably be best if we don't try hunting for any." Nightheart said with a hint of laughter. "A lot of prey that we catch is probably better than fish. You looked like you were enjoying that mouse yesterday."

"It took a while, but it definitely took me by surprise. I was hesitant at first, that's for sure." As the two continued talking, they didn't notice Sorrelstripe approach.

"Hi you two." The dark brown she-cat greeted. "Lelouch told me you both were waiting to start a hunting patrol?" Nightheart nodded, the she-cat sitting down and joining the two. Soon after, Hollytuft approached the group. "Hi sis. Did you just wake up?" The black she-cat let out a yawn. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sorry about that. So, are you three ready to go hunting?" The others nodded and got to their paws. Nightheart took the lead and made her way towards the camp exit. Before they left, they were stopped by Lelouch.

"Oh, hello father." Nightheart meowed. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you all good luck, and make sure to help Lucina in any way possible. This is her first time hunting, after all."

"Don't worry father, we will." The black she-cat assured him.

"Great. Come back safe, you four." The tom meowed before they made their way into the forest. As they were walking, Nightheart suddenly came to a halt.

"Do you smell that, Lucina?" The blue-gray she-cat brought her nose up in the air, trying to pick up any sort of scent that wasn't ThunderClan.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what it is. Can I assume that it's prey?"

"Yeah. Look over there." Sorrelstripe poked her shoulder with her tail and pointed towards a nearby tree. At its base was a squirrel. "Are you ready for your first hunt?"

"I think so. I'll have to sneak up on it as quietly as I can."

"Right, and when you feel like you're close enough, get into a hunter's crouch and jump!" Hollytuft added. Lucina began to approach the squirrel as cautiously as possible. Her paws began inching closer and closer, the she-cat hoping that the prey didn't sense her yet. As she got closer, a sudden crunch echoed throughout the forest, the squirrel looking up at her quickly before dashing away. Lucina broke out into a run, but stopped when it escaped by climbing up a tree. _I thought I had it, too._ She walked back over to the other three she-cats.

"You were so close Lucina. One of the most important things to do while hunting is look at your surroundings, especially the ground." Nightheart explained. "You stepped on a leaf while you were sneaking up on it."

"I should've been more careful. I apologize, you three."

"You don't have to. It's your first time, after all." Sorrelstripe assured her. "There should be more prey around. Let's go!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucina, Nightheart, Sorrelstripe, and Hollytuft returned to camp, prey in each of their jaws. They approached the fresh-kill pile to drop off their prey. Lucina looked down at her thrush and vole and let out a smile. _I actually can't believe I went out hunting as a cat. This world is definitely an experience I never imagined. I wonder how father's going to react when I tell him all about it._

"Excellent work, you four." They turned around to see that it was Lelouch. "How did your first hunt go, Lucina?"

"She did great. She did mess up a few times, but she seems to have the hang of it." Hollytuft stated.

"Great. Thank you for teaching her." The tom meowed. "Graystripe and Millie might appreciate some of the prey you caught, and so would some of the sick cats. I hope you four don't mind."

"Not at all, father. Sorrelstripe, Hollytuft, can you bring some fresh-kill to the medicine cat's den and the apprentice's den? Lucina and I will bring some to the elder's den." The sisters nodded and picked up the fresh-kill they caught and split up. They did the same, Lucina following Nightheart towards the elder's den. When they walked inside, Lucina saw that Twigpaw was inside with another apprentice, a brown tom. They were busy fixing the elders' nests. He suddenly stopped once he caught sight of Lucina.

"Hey Twigpaw, is that the cat you were talking about?" His eyes became fixated on her tiara. "Yes! It has to be!" He ran up to her and began looking all around the she-cat.

"Um, hello." Lucina greeted, her voice muffled by the thrush between her jaws.

"Don't mind him. You can just bring the prey over here." The gray tom told them. Lucina dropped the thrush in front of him, while Nightheart dropped a vole in front of the silver tabby.

"Thank you, Nightheart."

"You're welcome, Millie." She responded with a smile. "How are you and Graystripe doing today?"

"Good. Thank StarClan none of us have the belly sickness."

" _Yet_." The gray tom meowed. He then looked at Lucina. "Your name's Lucina, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm actually surprised that I remembered after hearing talk about you yesterday." He said. "It feels like just yesterday I was out in the forest patrolling with Lionblaze and Dovewing when we ran into Lelouch." Graystripe chuckled. "Cats from other worlds; I'm sure no cat ever expected it to happen, and that they're all Twolegs, no less."

"But they've all been a blessing to have around." Millie meowed. "Thank you both again for the prey. It was nice meeting you, Lucina."

"Likewise. I'd be honored to bring you both prey any time." She meowed, bowing her head. Her blue gaze then looked over at the tom. "I'm sorry, I never asked for your name."

"It's Finpaw!"

"Finpaw. It's a pleasure to meet you." She then looked over at Twigpaw. "Hello, Twigpaw. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm okay." Her voice sounded solemn. "Sparkpelt caught the belly sickness this morning." Nightheart looked over at her in shock.

"That's horrible! First Squirrelflight, and now Sparkpelt? StarClan, please stop it there. The last thing we need is Alderheart or Bramblestar catching it." The she-cat hoped. "Well, we'll get going now. Bye you four." The two she-cats exited the den, Nightheart letting out a sigh. "This sickness needs to stop soon. I can't stand hearing the list of cats who catch it increase."

"I know I've only been here for a day, but I feel the same way. Seeing all the sick cats this morning was a painful sight." The blue-gray she-cat said. "Sadly, the watermint we collected yesterday is probably the only supply we'll have left."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Asuna walked beside Alderheart as she and the other medicine cats made their way to the Moonpool. The cold wind blew through her fur, signaling the coming of leaf-bare. Jayfeather and Leafpool walked in front of them, while Puddleshine, Frecklewish, and Fidgetpaw were behind. Kestrelflight, Mothwing and Willowshine were the only cats missing.

"How are you feeling, Alderheart?" The cream she-cat asked.

"Okay. Not sick or anything." He said. "You?"

"I'm okay, too. If anything I'm just worried about all the sick cats at camp. This is the worse time for something like this to be spreading."

"Yeah. I can't believe Sparkpelt caught it this morning. I hope she's the last cat who has it, but something tells me that's asking for a lot."

"At least there's no fighting going on. That's the last thing we need right now."

The medicine cats reached the final slope leading to the Moonpool, Alderheart seeing a figure moving across the moor. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was Kestrelflight. They waited for the WindClan medicine cat, the tom panting for his breath when he reached them.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't be. Did you see any sign of Mothwing or Kestrelflight?" Leafpool asked, the tom shaking his head.

"Their borders are closed, after all." Frecklewish commented.

"Maybe we should wait…just a bit." Puddleshine suggested.

"We're wasting time if we do." Jayfeather meowed, letting out an irritated hiss of objection. No cat said anything else and the group waited, hoping that they'd see two more figures crossing the moorland soon. Moments passed, but there was still no sign of the two RiverClan medicine cats. "What did I say? They didn't appear at times before."

"Alright Jayfeather, we get it." Leafpool told her son. "Let's get going, everyone." The group crossed through the final row of bushes and then scaled down the spiral path leading to the Moonpool. Before they started, Leafpool cleared her throat to get the attention of the others. "A belly sickness and vomiting outbreak has occurred in ThunderClan. We're recovering, but a lot of our cats have been falling ill."

"The same goes for WindClan." Kestrelflight announced. "Only six of us have it, but both WindClan and ThunderClan have used up all the watermint at our border stream with them and with RiverClan." Alderheart looked over at Frecklewish.

"Has SkyClan contracted it?"

"No, at least, for now." She replied.

"It would be if we kept it that way. For now, we should keep our border patrols away from each other." Leafpool stated. "May we change the subject now and speak about the prophecy?"

"The dark sky must not herald a storm." Alderheart muttered. "The sky has darkened due to five Clans now being three. We can have hope for RiverClan, but ShadowClan is a concern."

"Right. Rowanstar has given up, and with Tigerheart gone…I don't know what we can do to help." Asuna meowed. She then looked over at Alderheart. "Didn't Lucina tell you something about shadows, Alderheart?"

"Oh, right!" The other medicine cats looked at the tom. "Another cat from a different world has come to ThunderClan. Her name is Lucina, and she told me that she received a prophecy. It said that the shadows are approaching, and must not be dispelled."

"So that's who Featherpelt was telling me about." Kestrelflight meowed. "That makes six cats who are here to help us. Does this mean that we're facing an issue we can't solve by ourselves?"

"I'm not sure, but can we trust her?" Frecklewish wondered.

"Of course we can! Asuna's not from any of the Clans and she's been such an amazing help." Puddleshine stated. "If what Lucina told you is true…then it has to be about ShadowClan's cats that were lost!"

"Right, and that means that no matter what, we must welcome them back." Leafpool added.

"This is great! Hopefully StarClan has more to tell us about." The ShadowClan medicine cat hoped. Each cat moved closer to the Moonpool and touched their nose with the shimmering water.

Asuna's hazel eyes opened up to reveal a moonlit landscape in front of her. She looked around and saw that no other medicine cats were present. _Alderheart's not here with me? I remember him telling me that C.C. was no longer here, so maybe Luna's trying to send me a message?_

"Asuna." She turned around and saw a dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. "I'm sorry that it's taken us this long to finally meet."

"Oh, it's okay. Luna, right?" She let out a small laugh.

"She's only here to watch over Noctis."

"Then if that's the case…" Asuna's eyes widened when she came to the realization that the cat in front of her was Spottedleaf. "Spottedleaf?" The past ThunderClan medicine cat nodded her head. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's actually you! I was beginning to think that none of us would ever see you."

"I understand, and I'm sorry about that. C.C. has been assisting me, but after she left, I had to ask Luna for help in order to keep contact with cats, but like I said, she's only here to watch over Noctis."

"Is there a reason that you needed those two to help?"

"Yes. I'm sure you know that this place is like StarClan, but for cats from other worlds. While I was in StarClan, when Lelouch first arrived, Bluestar, one of ThunderClan's past leaders, knew about the prophecy that would bring Lelouch to our world. C.C. was the one who brought him here at the time. After I died fighting against the Dark Forest, I could no longer live in StarClan. Instead, I was sent here…the Forest of Moonlight…at least, that's what I've referred to it as."

"And you've been here all alone by yourself?"

"For the most part, yes. However, being here has given me the power to contact other worlds who I believe could help the Clans. The message I sent you, Kirito, and Suguha, for example."

"Right, the e-mail. That still doesn't explain why this is the first time we're meeting."

"Sorry! I'm sure you care about that the most." Spottedleaf meowed. "C.C. and Luna were helping me because I've been busy searching for cats who could assist the Clans. Lucina was the very last cat that I brought to this world and with her help and the help from you and the others, I'm sure the Clans will overcome what lies ahead."

"I hope you're right." Asuna then remembered about the prophecies that Alderheart told her about. "Spottedleaf, you gave Lucina messages that no medicine cat has received before. Could you not have given them to me?" She shook her head.

"There's a special reason for that." She meowed. "Each cat that I contact for help has a special sort of effect that is granted to me in. For you, Kirito, and Suguha, I was given the ability to type out a message and send it. Thank StarClan C.C. was here to help me with that. When it came to Noctis, I was able to speak with Luna and I had to ask her to tell Noctis that the Clans needed help."

"And for Lucina?"

"While I was trying to contact her…I was granted visions of the future, which I then passed on to her. I learned that she's traveled back in time to save her future, so I'm sure it ties into that." Asuna was in awe about all the information Spottedleaf had just told her. It almost sounded surreal.

"I didn't know how complicated your job was, Spottedleaf. I'm sure the Clans are all thankful for what you're doing." The she-cat let out a smile.

"You're very sweet, Asuna. StarClan definitely made the right choice in allowing you to become a medicine cat." The tortoiseshell's ears suddenly fell flat. "I hope everyone in ThunderClan feels better soon. It hurts to watch the sickness spread and not be able to help. What's worse is that Kirito caught it. It's almost like it's my fault."

"Don't say that, Spottedleaf. You brought us to this world and none of us would ever ask for it to have never happened." The cream she-cat assured her. "Oh! I should be thanking you for sending us here! We've made so many friends and created so many memories, all while still working hard to help the Clans. It's been a blessing." The she-cat let out a smile.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Asuna. I'm really sorry for keeping you away from home so long."

"As long as my body's still fine, it's okay." She assured her. "I hope we didn't get sidetracked from any message you needed to tell me tonight."

"I mostly just wanted to speak with you so that I could explain everything." Spottedleaf told her. "If anything, make sure that you remember that the shadows must not be dispelled. It's definitely important to keep that in mind." Asuna watched as Spottedleaf's body began to fade in front of her along with her surroundings, her vision turning black.

Asuna drew her nose away from the Moonpool and looked over at the other medicine cats. They all seemed to be waiting for her.

"Asuna what happened? Did you receive another message?" Kestrelflight asked her, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We weren't really fortunate, either." Alderheart stated. "We all were told that the shadows are approaching, and must not be dispelled, just like Lucina said."

"This gives me hope. ShadowClan may be gone for now, but I'm sure that won't be forever." Puddleshine meowed. "Now if only we could convince Leafstar…"

"We must take this message back to camp." Leafpool stated. "This meeting is over. May StarClan keep lighting our paths." The medicine cats all said their goodbyes to each other after climbing up the spiral path and going their separate ways. Asuna and Leafpool followed behind Jayfeather and Alderheart, the cream she-cat noticing that Leafpool look troubled.

"Is something wrong, Leafpool?"

"It's just that…not all the 'shadows' deserve to be welcomed back so easily." She meowed. "There were still cats who are loyal to ShadowClan and it'd be a blessing for them to return…but there were still some who followed Darktail immediately."

"I know what you mean. I actually spoke to Spottedleaf for the first time tonight and she told me the same prophecy. If StarClan told us the message, and so did Spottedleaf, we have to have faith in the cats that return."

"They're not the only concern I have. SkyClan just got situated and had to take in ShadowClan to form one Clan. There's no telling what will happen if those ShadowClan cats return."

"Well, this is still all speculation, after all. We want to believe that it means ShadowClan cats will come back, but it could be all wishful thinking in the end."

"I guess you're right. I just…" Leafpool stopped in her tracks. "Sorry, I'll be back." Leafpool ran off into the woods, concern in the she-cat's eyes. When she returned seconds later, Asuna could see a hint of worry in her eyes. Asuna's hazel eyes glowed for a few seconds before it faded.

"You're sick too…right?"

"I think so. I really wish I could say no…but it's always been a possibility. We're near cats with the sickness all day." Leafpool told her. "For now, stay close to Jayfeather and Alderheart. I'll follow from behind." Asuna nodded and picked up her pace to catch up with the toms.

"Is something wrong?" Jayfeather asked when he noticed her presence.

"Leafpool is sick." Alderheart turned around to look at the light brown tabby, sorrow in his gaze.

"Let's try to get back to camp so we can give her some watermint."

"Right, and so we can get away from the cat following us." Jayfeather meowed in a sarcastic tone.

"I told you I was just being cautious!" Alderheart retorted. "C'mon, we can't let Leafpool's sickness get any stronger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I told you to stop moving!" Noctis told Twigpaw as they were huddled together inside of a bush. The two were hiding from the medicine cats. Twigpaw wanted to help figure out how to solve the prophecy, and going to the Moonpool was the only way she could think of helping. "You're lucky Jayfeather was there to tell him it was nothing."

"I know, sorry, Noct!" She apologized as the two left the bush.

"You know, when I said I would be with you for as long as I'm here, it wasn't an invitation for you to be more reckless and sneak out of camp at night." The tom meowed. "This place is for medicine cats only, after all. You don't even know what will happen."

"Well, we won't know unless I try, right?" Noctis sighed and followed the apprentice towards the Moonpool. He took one final glimpse back and saw the tiny figures of the ThunderClan medicine cats off in the distance. "Let's just get this over with so we can get back." They reached the top of the spiral path, the two looking down at the shimmering water. The black tom looked over at Twigpaw and saw her paws shaking. "Alright, you're scared. Let's go home."

"No! I need to find out how I can help!" She ran down the path, the tom unenthusiastically following behind her. When they reached the edge of the Moonpool, Noctis peered closer into the water. _Alderheart found me in here, huh? Is it really that deep?_ He looked over at Twigpaw and saw that her nose was already touching the water's surface. _She must really want to help with the prophecy._ He backed away from the Moonpool and rested down on his paws, slowly closing his eyes. _Just for a few minutes…_

The black tom's eyes slowly opened, Noctis letting out a yawn as he looked around the Moonpool. He saw no sign of Twigpaw.

"Twigpaw? Twigpaw?" He called out. He tasted the air, but couldn't pick up her scent either. _Are you serious? I go out here with her and she just leaves me? She's definitely got some explaining to do._ Noctis scaled up the Moonpool's path and made his way back to camp.

When he crossed through the thorn tunnel, he immediately looked around for Twigpaw. His blue gaze scanned the camp, but there was no sign of the gray apprentice.

"Noctis, there you are." He looked over and saw that it was Lelouch. "Did you just go out for an early walk? I didn't see you when I woke up this morning."

"Something like that. Listen, have you seen Twigpaw around?"

"I think she's in the warriors' den."

"Thanks." As he began to walk, he felt Lelouch's tail stop him.

"I know you didn't go out for a walk, Noctis." His meow was full of concern. "Where'd you and Twigpaw go last night?"

"You're taking your deputy role too seriously, you know that?" He said. "Fine, you caught me. If I tell you, don't tell any cat, especially Bramblestar."

"Fine."

"Twigpaw wanted to help solve the prophecy, so she wanted to go to the Moonpool. Obviously, I'm not going to let her go alone, which she knows, so she told me and I tagged along. Only problem is that I woke up to see that she left me behind."

"So you're worried about her?"

"Infuriated is a better word." Lelouch let out a small chuckle.

"Very well. Just try not to get used to it. Once Squirrelflight gets better, I'm sure she won't be as lenient."

"Gotcha." Noctis made his way into the warriors' den and saw Twigpaw resting beside Lilyheart. Once Twigpaw's green gaze met his, she curled up deeper into her nest. By force, he picked up the she-cat by the scruff, Twigpaw trying to wriggle from his grasp.

"Noctis, what are you doing!?" Lilyheart asked, her meow filled with apprehension. "She's trying to sleep!"

"This'll only take a second, Lilyheart." He assured her as they exited the den, the other warriors inside also watching in confusion.

"Let me go, Noct!" The apprentice continued flailing her paws until he finally dropped her.

"What's the deal leaving me at the Moonpool by myself?" He whispered in anger.

"I know, I know! I'm so sorry! I just…what I saw was terrifying." She meowed. "I think it was our camp…it looked like it was on fire. Then, Yellowfang yelled and told me that I didn't belong here. I ran away back to camp, but when I got back, I realized that I left you. I really didn't mean to, Noct, I promise." The black tom sighed.

"I know you didn't. I was just…worried when I woke up and didn't see you around." He meowed, a small blush on his face. "T-That doesn't mean I'm still not at least slightly mad. I could've been back in my nest here."

"To be fair, I was surprised when I left the vision I had. The sun was already starting to rise."

"Really?" She nodded. "So…do you think that vision helped you understand any way to help with the prophecy?"

"No…but at least not yet."

"Right. At least we tried. Hopefully that'll be the last time we go on an escapade like that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So…a Gathering is when all the Clans come together to discuss news?" Lucina meowed as she walked beside Nightheart on their way to the island. The black she-cat replied with a nod.

"You'll definitely be one of the main topics they talk about tonight, I'm sure of it. You do have quite a lot to share, after all." Nightheart replied. "Did you really see two dead cats in the vision Spottedleaf sent you?"

"I did. It was frightening, to say the least. I'm still unsure what that message meant, but I hope it's not one that I need to take literally."

"Right. After all, the medicine cats also received the prophecy about the approaching shadows, just like you did, so maybe that means your other prophecy about the sky clearing is one that they'll receive later, as well. If anything, that prophecy is very reassuring." The group of ThunderClan cats reached the fallen tree bridge leading them onto the island. Once Lucina crossed, she looked around in surprise at the sheer amount of cats on the island. _There's so many of them!_ "Were you not expecting so many cats?"

"I probably should have by using ThunderClan as a reference point." She said with a small laugh.

"There should be more, but you know the situation with RiverClan." Nightheart meowed. "Look, it seems like you're grabbing some attention already." The black she-cat pointed her tail to where SkyClan was, Lucina looking over and seeing cats stare at her for a bit before they noticed her blue gaze discover them. "Let's go join the rest of the Clan." The two found a spot next to Cherryfall, the she-cat greeting them both with a smile.

"Hi Lucina, hi Nightheart." She moved a bit to give the two room. "I bet you're so proud of your father, huh?"

"Of course. I'm sure he was honored when Bramblestar assigned him as deputy in Squirrelflight's place for the time being." Lucina looked towards the Great Oak and saw Lelouch sitting on one of the branches alongside Hawkwing and Crowfeather. "I'll try not to get used to it, though." Bramblestar's yowl broke through the clearing, bringing all of the cats' attention towards him.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the Gathering. Who would like to speak first?" He looked at the other two leaders.

"I will." Leafstar meowed. "SkyClan is thriving well on our new territory…but the other day, we were brought two more cats from ShadowClan: Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker." At the sound of the two names, a mixture of protest and greetings came from the cats on the island. They once sided with the rogues, so the protest was definitely to be expected. Leafstar rose her tail to silence the crowd before continuing to speak. "After much discussion, I have decided to let them both stay in SkyClan due to Yarrowleaf being close to kitting. However, they will be on probation until then."

"Traitors!"

"They followed the rogues! How can we trust them?"

"Drive them out!" Voices from all around broke out once the SkyClan leader finished speaking, Bramblestar silencing them with a raise of his tail.

"Leafstar, is it possible that these cats are the 'approaching shadows' that the medicine cats were told about?"

"I…I suppose so." The ThunderClan leader turned his attention towards the crowd of cats.

"The medicine cats were told that the shadows are approaching and must not be dispelled. These two must be the shadows the prophecy mentioned." All around, cats began to discuss what Bramblestar had just told them, some were enthusiastic, while others sounded unsure.

"Yes…Puddleshine did tell me this…but we're not sure that they're what StarClan was talking about." Leafstar stated. "Regardless, these two will be staying here with us for the time being."

"Very well. Harestar? Do you have anything to speak about?"

"Yes. Prey has been running well in WindClan, but we've been plagued with the same sickness ThunderClan has. We are recovering slowly, however."

"I hope that your Clan is granted a speedy recovery." Bramblestar meowed. "Like Harestar said, ThunderClan has been infected with a belly sickness. Cats are getting better, but as one cat gets better, another ends up contracting the illness. We're hoping for a healthy future." He looked towards his Clanmates. "There is one other important piece of news. ThunderClan has found another cat from another world. Lucina, do you mind coming up here?" Nightheart pushed her lightly with her tail towards the Great Oak. When she reached the base, she let out a breath. _Okay, exactly how Nightheart taught you._ She unsheathed her claws and slowly made her way up to the branch where the leaders were all sitting.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all. Like Bramblestar said, my name is Lucina. I was brought from my home of Ylisse to help restore peace to the Clans."

"Another cat from a different world?"

"Of course ThunderClan found them yet again!"

"She definitely isn't a Clan cat, that's for sure." Bramblestar silenced the cats before he began.

"Lucina was brought here and given the same prophecy about the shadows that the medicine cats had only received yesterday. She was also given another prophecy as well. Lucina, do you mind sharing?"

"Not at all." She looked out at the crowd. "I was told that I must help the five Clans prosper and that the sky would clear, but the Clans need to work together to make the forest grow."

"So…that must mean that ShadowClan is bound to return!" Tawnypelt stated, joy in her voice. Some scornful eyes from SkyClan cats fell onto her. Lucina looked towards the she-cat, but her eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"Lucina, thank you for…" The ThunderClan leader felt a sense of dread emanate from the she-cat. "Lucina, are you okay?" The image of the two dead cats flashed into her mind. _There was a dark tabby…and a ginger tabby._ The blue-gray she-cat's surrounded faded to black, the same two fallen cats suddenly appearing in front of her. Unlike before, she walked up to the ginger tabby and looked down at him. His amber eyes were lifeless, blood seeping from his wounds. _Oh gods…oh no…_

"Lucina! Lucina!" Bramblestar shook the she-cat with a paw, her vision returning back to the site of the Gathering. "Is everything alright?"

"No." She looked over at where SkyClan was, her gaze affixed on a ginger tom who looked exactly like the one in her vision. Lucina turned towards Bramblestar and pointed her tail towards him.

"Rowanclaw, can you walk forward?" The ThunderClan leader asked. The former ShadowClan leader nodded and stepped forward, away from the rest of SkyClan. Lucina made her way down the Great Oak and stood directly in front of the tom.

"Is something wrong?" The tom asked her. The she-cat let out a small gasp before nodding her head.

"Yes. I was granted one more vision." She announced. "In front of me were two cats who were dead from injuries. Rowanclaw…you were one of the cats that I saw."


	4. Chapter 3: Trust

Chapter 3: Trust

 _The cats on the island_ looked towards Lucina in shock. Rowanclaw did the same, but his reaction soon changed into one of anger.

"This cat speaks nonsense! It only took until now for a cat from another world to bring upon an omen such as this one." He stated.

"But I'm not lying! I would gain nothing from telling you such a thing. Please, believe me! Your life is in danger!" Tawnypelt walked up to join her mate.

"If that's the case, then tell us how he dies." She asked, but Lucina shook her head.

"All I've been shown is the two cats. When I was brought here, I wasn't able to exactly tell what they looked like…but after looking at him…I was given the image of the dark ginger tabby more clearly." The blue-gray she-cat explained. "Please…I'm trying to help you."

"She's lying!"

"Probably trying to stir up trouble in other Clans!"

"But what if she isn't?"

"Who is the other cat that she saw?"

"No cat has received a message like this before!" Lucina looked around at the countless voices that were against her. _Is there any way that I can persuade them?_ She looked up at Bramblestar, worry in the ThunderClan leader's eyes.

"Everyone, listen!" He shouted. "I know I may sound biased since she is staying with ThunderClan, but I believe that she is telling the truth. I'm not sure why she was given such an image, but Lucina was brought here to help us. Maybe the image of Rowanclaw dying is a sign of danger."

"What are we supposed to believe then?" Crowfeather called out. "Are we supposed to welcome the shadows, or are they the cause of Rowanclaw's death?"

"No, that can't be it at all! I was given both messages. Whatever causes Rowanclaw to die has nothing to do with the shadows." Lucina responded. Again, voices filled the island, every cat still wondering how valid Lucina's information was.

"This Gathering is over!" Bramblestar announced abruptly before looking over at Rowanclaw. "If Lucina sees anything else, we'll let you know immediately." The past ShadowClan leader scoffed at his statement before looking over at Lucina one last time.

"It'll take more than the vision of a cat not even Clanborn to scare me." He turned towards the SkyClan cats, Lucina's ears falling flat.

"Lucina," She turned and saw that it was Bramblestar. "Let's get going. We can talk about your vision when we get back to camp."

"Yes, Bramblestar." She followed behind the dark brown tabby as she and the other ThunderClan cats crossed the fallen tree and left the island.

When they crossed the thorn tunnel and entered camp, Bramblestar immediately headed towards his den, Lucina slowly making her way up the rocky slope to meet with him. She rested down in front of the leader, waiting for him to speak.

"Lucina…the vision that you received is something that I can see being hard to believe."

"I understand that…but why would cats think I just made it up? What's worse is that some may even think it's your doing so that ThunderClan can have some sort of leverage." Lucina meowed. "I was brought here to preserve peace…but now it seems like I'm doing the opposite."

"Don't think that way. I'm sure there will be a time in the future where the Clans will honor your presence. Spottedleaf sent you to us for a reason, I'm sure of it." He stated. "You'll have my support and trust for as long as you're here, Lucina." The blue-gray she-cat let out a smile.

"Thank you, Bramblestar." She bowed her head. "Do you remember when I said that I could tell you were a great leader when we first met?" He nodded.

"Something was on your mind at the time, right?"

"Correct. You just…remind me so much of my father, to be honest. I could sense a certain aura that seemed similar to him, but now the connection is clear. You're kind, selfless, and are willing to help anyone in need. You also easily trust others, much like he did."

"I should feel honored then. I'm sure others think of the trust we share as a weakness, but it has yet to fail me. I've placed that trust in you, Lucina, which is why I believe your vision of Rowanclaw dying is true. Like you've said, you have no reason to lie about such a thing. Sadly, the other Clans seem to disagree."

"Right…but I have to do something. I'm the only one who Spottedleaf has told this to. I have to prevent Rowanclaw's death from happening." _The same goes for the second cat. I still don't know about them._

"That might be difficult, Lucina. You may not have the belly sickness, but if you go to SkyClan and they catch it, you'd be the first one they blame." He told her. "For now, you'll have to hope that Spottedleaf can clarify the message she sent you."

"Yes, Bramblestar." She bowed her head. "Goodnight, and thank you for the talk. You're an exceptional leader." He let out a smile before the she-cat left his den. When she entered the warriors' den, she walked over to her spot beside Nightheart around the edge of the den.

"Did you talk about your Rowanclaw vision?" She asked with a whisper as the she-cat rested down on the nest beside her. Lucina nodded.

"I'd like to go to SkyClan and try to protect him, but Bramblestar says I could possibly bring the sickness over there."

"I guess that's true. What are you going to do now?"

"What _can_ I do? I have to hope Spottedleaf explains the vision even more. If I could see how he dies, that would help. Also, there's still the other cat in my vision as well. I'm able to save their lives, Nightheart…but I can't do it, not yet, at least."

"I'm sure you'll have the opportunity, Lucina. Just promise me that you'll be safe when the time comes."

"I'll try my best to do so."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So…this is the new cat, huh?"

"Yup! She a princess, too! Can you believe it?"

"I'm starting to feel like we're the only normal ones here." Lucina's blue eyes slowly opened and she looked in front of her to see two black cats. One of them was Suguha, but the other she remembered seeing in the medicine cat's den the other day.

"Hi Lucina. We didn't wake you up, did we?" The she-cat asked.

"Maybe a little bit, but it's okay." She assured them.

"Great job, Sugu." The other cat, a black tom, meowed before Suguha gave him a playful shove.

"Lucina, this is my annoying cousin, Kazuto, but everyone around calls him Kirito." She introduced.

"Kirito? Oh, you're the cat that Nightheart was worried about when I first got here. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. Alderheart and others were talking about you when we were in the medicine cat's den and when I heard you were a princess and not from here, I was a bit excited to meet you. Thank god I'm finally free from that sickness." He said. "Suguha tells me you're not exactly a conventional type of princess, though."

"Yes. It's merely a title to me, nothing more." She then heard the tom's stomach growl, a look of surprise on the tom's face.

"You're so embarrassing!" Suguha told her cousin.

"I-I can't help it! I think all I had last night was nasty herbs." Lucina let out a small laugh.

"Why don't we talk more over some food?" The other two agreed and made their way over to the fresh-kill pile. They each picked out a piece of prey and found somewhere to sit down.

"So, let me get this straight: You traveled back in time to save your father, and your world? It sounds like something straight out of a video game." Kirito meowed as he took a bite from his vole.

"Video…game?" Lucina tilted her head in confusion.

"I guess they don't have those in your world, huh?" Suguha meowed, the she-cat nodding her head. "Well…it's sort of like a digital form of entertainment."

"Sorry, I'm still a bit lost." She meowed.

"Really? What do you do for fun then, Lucina?" Kirito asked her. "Not that games are the only thing fun. Just asking!"

"Me? Well, when I have time I love sparring with father. It's always great to train my swordplay. Oh, I also love going out shopping, but some of my friends say I don't quite have the right fashion sense. Reading is also something I do to pass the time by, and taking walks ease my mind, too." Kirito and Suguha looked at each other. "Is…my way of fun different from yours?"

"Not really. It seems like you come from a world before any electronics or anything. Sort of, medieval, I guess is how I'd put it…but in a cool way!" Kirito told her. "Are there knights and stuff along those lines?"

"Yes, actually. There are pegasus knights, mages, wyvern riders, and even people who could shapeshift as well."

"Kirito was right; your world _does_ sound like a video game." Suguha told her.

"Is…that a good thing?"

"Well, it could be. When we say it sounds like a video game, we mean that it sounds like fantasy. Our world is nothing like yours, but in our world, we're able to travel to digital worlds by something called an AmuSphere. Some of those worlds can be like yours." Kirito explained.

"I think I'm starting to understand it a bit. It's almost like being in a fairy tale, right?"

"I'd say that's valid." Suguha said before taking a bite of her mouse. The three continued eating, Kirito continuously asking Lucina questions until they were finally done eating.

"Man, I can't remember the last time prey tasted that good." The black tom meowed in joy. "Hopefully neither of you get sick anytime soon."

"Right. The medicine cat's den is already pretty full, and it doesn't help that Leafpool's sick, too." Suguha said. "I just hope she everyone feels better soon."

"Hey you three." They turned and saw that it was Noctis. "Oh, looks like you're finally feeling better, Kirito. How was sleeping all day?"

"Hey, sleeping was painful, too." The tom replied.

"Kidding; it's great to see you back on your paws. You going out hunting soon?"

"Alderheart says that he should rest for one more day." Suguha told him.

"Gotcha. Anyway, do you both mind if I take Lucina for a bit?" He asked.

"Oh, I get it." A sly grin formed on Kirito's face. "Our resident prince wants to be with the princess." A blush formed on the two cats' faces. "Aren't you already married, Noct?"

"I liked you better sick in the medicine cat's den." He replied, the tom letting out a small laugh.

"Ouch. You don't gotta be like that…but yeah, we're done talking."

"Great. You don't mind, right?" Noctis asked the blue-gray she-cat, their blue gazes meeting.

"Not at all. I'll see you both later. It was nice finally meeting you, Kirito." She meowed before following the black tom towards the camp exit. "Noctis, is something wrong?"

" _Wrong_ is the right word, but it's starting to become normal more than anything." He replied. "Twigpaw's missing. I can't find her around camp, but I'm sure I know where she is."

"Really?"

"Yup. Not sure if you know this, but she has a sister, Violetshine, over in SkyClan."

"SkyClan?" Lucina stopped in place, the tom turning to look at her. "Bramblestar says it's best that I don't go there. He thinks it's possible we can bring the belly sickness there."

"That's a definite low chance. Besides, we're going to bring Twigpaw back…or at least find out what she's doing there. My guess is she just wants to speak with her sister, but I never know what's going on in that head of hers." He meowed. "And…I thought you'd want to speak with Rowanclaw more after what happened yesterday."

"More than anything, but I don't think I'll be able to convince him or anyone else that what I'm saying is true."

"There's no shame in trying." Noctis assured her. "So…you in or what?" Lucina nodded and followed the tom outside of camp.

The two traveled towards ThunderClan's border with SkyClan, Twigpaw's scent slowly becoming stronger. As they neared the border, Noctis tasted the air.

"She's just across these bushes." He took the lead and right when they stepped out, they saw Twigpaw's body jump in surprise.

"Oh thank StarClan, it's just you, Noct." She let out a breath of relief. "Oh, and Lucina too."

"I thought we talked about sneaking out of camp, Twigpaw." Noctis told the apprentice. "If you get in trouble and think I'm saving your tail, you got another thing coming. You can't just sneak out and hope that I'll help you all the time."

"Then why are you here then?" Twigpaw retorted. The tom let out a small growl of annoyance.

"You know why! I'm doing it for Violetshine and Hawkwing." He sighed. "Look, I'll always come looking for you when I see you're missing, Twigpaw. What I mean is that I might not get there in time when you need it most."

"Sorry, Noct. I just really needed to talk with Violetshine so I can catch up with her."

"Thought so. Like I told you the other day, don't make it a habit." He looked over at Lucina. "Can you believe that helping this world ended up turning into becoming her guardian?" She let out a small laugh.

"It seems almost brotherly, to be honest; but it's cute." They saw the bushes on SkyClan's territory rustle and saw Violetshine walk out. She approached the three, but her gaze focused on Lucina and Noctis.

"What's going on here? They only told me you were here, Twigpaw." The black and white she-cat meowed.

"We showed up a bit late." Noctis told her. "Violetshine, you remember Lucina from last night."

"Right, the cat who said Rowanclaw's going to die." She looked over at her. "Do you…really think that's true?"

"Yes. I have to do something to help prevent his death from happening." Lucina told her. "I'm glad to hear that you believe me, Violetshine?"

"It's a bit hard not to. Plus, I might have a bit of a soft side for cats from other worlds."

"Hey, can we get back to me?" Twigpaw stated.

"Okay. What did you need me for?" Her sister asked coldly.

"I'm worried about the prophecy. There's supposed to be five Clans, but without ShadowClan, how is that going to be possible. We have to do something. Don't you care about the Clan that raised you?"

"The only thing that Clan has for me is dark memories. Besides, I'm a SkyClan cat now. ShadowClan falling was due to Rowanstar's vulnerability. Things are going well now with SkyClan and ShadowClan living together."

"Really? Did you not see how ShadowClan looked at Leafstar while she was talking about Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker? There's definitely tension there." Twigpaw responded. "Violetshine…what's really going on in SkyClan?" Her sister let out a sigh.

"It's strange. Leafstar pushed them away when they first asked to join, but Tree and I found some of their Clanmates in ShadowClan's old camp, so we told Leafstar."

"Bet she wasn't too happy about that, huh?" Noctis said.

"Oh, she was furious! Tree was able to convince her, though. He's a good talker, like a certain someone here…but unlike her, he follows through." A look of hurt filled Twigpaw's face at her sister's words.

"I know you're still mad at me, but I didn't feel like I belonged while I was in SkyClan. Haven't you felt that way before?"

"More than you think you know." She replied with a sigh. "Is there anything else you needed to tell me?"

"Oh, right! I told Noct this already, but I want you to know as well." She looked over at Lucina. "I trust you enough as well, Lucina." The she-cat let out a smile. "Noctis and I went to the medicine cats' half-moon meeting at the Moonpool."

"You what?!" Violetshine looked over at Noctis. "Noct, you let her go?"

"I tried stopping her, but you know how she is."

"What did the medicine cats say?"

"We hid until they left…but after that, I saw a vision. I was in a camp and it was all on fire. I…I think it's a sign that we need to find the fifth Clan or something terrible will happen."

"That has to be it." Lucina stated. "The fact that there needs to be five Clans is definitely apparent from the prophecies we've been given…but we just need to figure out how to make it all a reality." Violetshine was about to speak, until the ferns behind her parted, a yellow tom walking out.

"You cats are so scared of StarClan. If you ask me, they should be clearer about everything." He looked over at Lucina. "Nice thingy on your head. Strange, but nice."

"Thank…you?" Lucina was confused about the tom's laid back demeanor.

"Lucina, this furball is Tree." Violetshine introduced her. "Tree, you remember me telling you about her earlier today, right?"

"Oh, the predictor of death. Not sure if she's the company you want around, but hey, who am I to judge."

"Please, you fit that category more than she does." Violetshine joked, giving the tom a small shove.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tree." The blue-gray she-cat greeted.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" Twigpaw asked, stopping the introduction.

"I got bored around camp. I did miss you a bit, too." There was a hint of amusement in the tom's eyes.

Violetshine gave him another small push. "You should stop following me!"

"He's like your own Noctis, huh?" Twigpaw joked.

"Sure. We do both have weird powers, but his seem cooler than mine." Tree meowed.

"And he's definitely not as lazy as you are." Violetshine added.

"Well…if I had the choice…" Twigpaw hit the tom's head with her tail.

"Noct!"

"C'mon, you know I'm joking."

"Anyway, what do you think about all of this?" Violetshine asked the yellow tom.

"Well…I kinda agree with Twigpaw and…Lucina was it?" He stated. "StarClan wants there to be five Clans, and SkyClan contains one of them. Add the obvious tension into the equation and things could get ugly in SkyClan. I say we try and get ShadowClan back to being its own entity again."

"Okay, but how can we do that?" Violetshine asked. "Rowanclaw won't do it…but maybe Tawnypelt would. She's the only cat there other than Rowanclaw who left when the rogues took over ShadowClan. Maybe we can persuade her somehow."

"That sounds like a good plan to me. Let's do it!" Twigpaw said, passion in her meow.

"We can't just do it that easily!" Violetshine quickly objected. "We'd have to talk with Leafstar first."

"But…this only has to do with ShadowClan." Her sister replied.

"Yeah, but they don't exactly exist anymore, Twigpaw." Noctis reminded her.

"Right, and it'll look bad for me if I'm seen convincing ShadowClan to rebuild without Leafstar knowing." The black-and-white she-cat added. "Just leave talking to Leafstar to me." Violetshine turned and walked towards SkyClan, the other cats following behind her.

When they arrived at the camp, Lucina gazed around. It definitely was different than the quarry that ThunderClan's camp was situated in. The glares from the other cats around camp were hostile, most likely towards Twigpaw than her. They approached Hawkwing, who was talking with Sparrowpelt. The two looked over and saw the small group.

"I need to talk to you." Violetshine told her father.

"Right. Can you get the hunting patrol together for me?" The SkyClan deputy asked.

"On it." Sparrowpelt left, Hawkwing turning to look at the group.

"Twigpaw! How are you?" He nuzzled his daughter before looking over at Noctis. "Thanks for keeping her safe all this time, Noctis. Has she been behaving?"

"For the most part, but she can be a pain sometimes." Twigpaw gave him a small shove.

"Oh, and Lucina's here too." Hawkwing bowed his head. "Welcome to SkyClan."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. This is a lovely camp you have." The blue-gray she-cat replied.

"What's going on here?" All the cats almost jumped at the sound of Leafstar's voice. "Twigpaw? Noctis? What are you both doing here?" There was a hint of anger in her gaze.

"We need to talk to you and Hawkwing." Violetshine meowed. "Please, Leafstar." The leader let out a sigh.

"Very well."

"We're concerned about the prophecy. You know that StarClan wants there to be five Clans, but it's not possible at the moment when there's only three. We may have found a way to help." Leafstar looked at the she-cat skeptically.

"Go on."

"Well…we want to ask Tawnypelt if she would volunteer as a leader and rebuild ShadowClan." Frustration immediately flared in the SkyClan's leader's eyes.

"Rebuild ShadowClan?" Even Hawkwing seemed annoyed by the idea.

"Leafstar? What do you think?" Tree asked calmly.

"What do I think? How could you say something so mouse-brained? I'm infuriated! All my Clan has wanted is a safe haven. We've suffered too much to reach where we are now."

"But you've reach that point." Tree stated.

"Yes, we've finally reached it. We had to ask for territory and agreed to share with ShadowClan even when Rowanstar was being unreasonable. Then I was told to take ShadowClan in! I've been working hard to situate every cat and now you all want to split ShadowClan off again? What are you ThunderClan cats doing here anyway?"

"Leafstar, it's because…" Violetshine tried to interject, but was cut off by the leader.

"That's enough! I don't want to hear from you anymore!" Noctis let out a small scoff.

"It seems like someone's gone a bit crazy with power." The leader's amber gaze touched his blue eyes.

"Say another word and I'll…"

"You'll what? Hurt me for telling the truth?" The black tom retorted. Fear immediately filled Twigpaw's gaze. "You know what I can do. Better stop while you're still ahead, 'leader'."

"That's enough, please!" Lucina moved in between the two. "Leafstar, can't you see that StarClan wants there to be five Clans? That isn't possible if ShadowClan is still a part of SkyClan. I was brought here to help make life for the Clans one filled with peace. I can't succeed in my mission if all five Clans aren't present. This isn't for my sake, nor is it for ours; it's for all the Clans." Lucina's proposal seemed to strike Hawkwing, the tom stepping forward.

"Leafstar…perhaps they're right. I'm as frustrated as you about this whole ordeal, but what Lucina says is true. If StarClan's asked for it, maybe we should try and make it so there are five Clans around the lake. There may be a ShadowClan cat who can lead them in our camp." The cats all waited until Leafstar finally let out a long breath.

"Fine. You may speak to the ShadowClan cats…but if you succeed, I'm never taking any more cats into SkyClan. This is the very last time!"

"I understand." Violetshine meowed. She gave one last gaze at Twigpaw and then turned her intense gaze to Noctis before leaving. There was definitely a new hostility between the two. Violetshine looked over at the black tom. "What was that all about?! You almost could've ruined this all!"

"It's not exactly the way to speak to a leader, either." Hawkwing added.

"I didn't mean to offend you both, but I had to call her out on it. This isn't the Leafstar Twigpaw and I met on our journey to find SkyClan, that's for sure." He replied. "At least Lucina was here to calm her down."

"The last thing I want to see is senseless violence. You did push it a bit, Noctis." She said. Lucina then looked over at Hawkwing. "Thank you for raising your voice in the end, Hawkwing. Without you, Leafstar may not have allowed us to stay and speak with the ShadowClan cats."

"I had to think about it and I realized that this was something StarClan was asking for. I can't really go against them…and neither could Leafstar." The deputy answered. "Well, I should get back to my duties. Good luck." Hawkwing left the group before the five cats walked around camp in search of Tawnypelt. They saw her beside Rowanclaw, the two sharing tongues near a shelter beside the stream that ran through their camp. At the sight of Lucina, their gazes grew hostile.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Tawnypelt asked.

"She wanted to talk with you…but after we talk about something important." Violetshine meowed.

"That must be why you were talking with Leafstar." The she-cat meowed. "What is this about?" The cats all sat down comfortably to talk, while Tree rested lazily on a nearby rock.

Violetshine took a deep breath before she finally spoke. "We're worried about the prophecy. There needs to be five Clans and we need ShadowClan to come back. We were wondering if you could lead ShadowClan." Shock filled the tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes and she looked over at her mate.

"Me? You've got a leader right here! You should ask him!"

"Oh, no." Rowanclaw stopped her and shook his head. "I don't want to lead ShadowClan again. I've made that clear." He stated. "Besides…I've been dreaming about Tigerheart, and I haven't lost hope in thinking that my son will come back, especially with the message about the returning shadows. I'll support Tawnypelt every pawstep of the way if she decides to lead. Now…" His gaze turned towards Lucina. "What do you want? Here to strike fear into me again?"

"Not at all! Rowanclaw, I really would like to protect you. The last thing I want to see is any lives lost in this world. I learned that my father died and I went back in time to stop it from happening, and now I would like to do the same for you. You were talking about your son returning. If anything, this means more to me than it did before. I'd like him to be able to see his father again…but he won't be able to if you don't take some sort of precautions for the time being, at least until my vision becomes clearer about the situation."

"Maybe…she's telling the truth, Rowanclaw." Tawnypelt told him. "I can sense the compassion and caring for others in her voice. It reminds me of Asuna when she was our medicine cat."

"Right. I just…being told that I'm going to die without knowing how is hard to believe."

"I understand. My father was a bit skeptical at first as well. I wish I wasn't brought here with such a grim message…but destiny has made its choice. I'm at least relieved that you've changed your mind about me."

"We're sorry for doubting you, Lucina. My brother was always a good judge of character, after all." Tawnypelt said with a small smile before she became serious. "If you have any more information about how Rowanclaw dies, please come here as soon as possible." Lucina nodded.

"You have my word."


	5. Chapter 4: A Fire of Resolve

Chapter 4: A Fire of Resolve

 _Asuna sat down in the_ medicine cat's den beside Jayfeather, the blind tom resting as the moon slowly began to rise. Earlier today, he had started vomiting, a sure sign that he now contracted the sickness as well. Along with him, Molewhisker and Hollytuft also ended up catching it as well. There was some relief, however, as Leafpool, Whitewing, and Squirrelflight were getting stronger as the days passed.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked the tom, who scoffed.

"You know the answer to that. I'm not going to feel better this soon." He responded. "At least ThunderClan is in good paws with you and Alderheart here, but that doesn't mean I still won't try to help. I won't let this sickness stop me."

"I know you mean well, Jayfeather, but just rest for now." Asuna meowed. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard outside, causing her to jump. "That was definitely thunder." The pattering of rain slowly came afterwards, Alderheart walking back into the den.

"How bad is it, Alderheart?" Leafpool asked the tom.

"It looks bad. The lightning seemed close. Do you think we'll need to evacuate into the tunnels?" He asked the she-cat, but she shook her head.

"Bramblestar will tell us if we need to." She replied. "We might need to move Briarlight, though. It'd be better to do it now than later."

"Right, I'll get to it." Alderheart left the medicine cat's den and rushed past Lelouch, the tom looking over at him.

"Alderheart, where are you going?" He asked.

"I need some cats to help move Briarlight!" He called out as he moved farther away from the tom. Lelouch gave him a nod and looked around camp, his fur continually becoming drenched by the rain. _Let's hope this isn't as bad as the landslide a moon ago._ He hoped.

Fear struck the tom minutes later as he heard yowls from the nursery. The intense wind blew off a piece of the roof, leaving the top open to any water from above. _Ivypool!_ He ran over and saw that Blossomfall and Cinderheart were at the far side of the nursery, away from the gap in the roof, while Daisy, Ivypool, Twigpaw, and Nightheart were dragging out any bedding.

"Ivypool, are you okay?" The tom quickly asked, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. You know, I'm not the only cat here who you should be asking that to." He looked over at the others in the nursery, a small blush on his face.

"It's okay, Lelouch. We know that you're worried about your kits, too." Cinderheart assured him with a smile. "I just hope this is as strong as the rain gets."

"Don't worry. We'll get you all out of here. The elder's den should have enough room for you all to stay in. Besides, I'm sure they'll enjoy the kits' company."

"Yay! We'll get to hear stories all day!" Eaglekit meowed in joy.

"Hold on, you all need to rest, and so do Graystripe and Millie." Blossomfall warned them, causing the tom to smile. He looked over at Twigpaw and Nightheart.

"Will you both be alright helping the queens move to the elder's den?"

"Yes, father."

"Okay, start moving them now, and I'll see if I can get one more cat to help just to speed things up." He meowed before leaving them. He then heard his daughter call out to him moments later and saw that Lucina had run over to help them. _Perfect._ Lelouch looked around the campground and saw that other than the cats at the nursery, it was barren. _Every cat seems to be in shelter._ _I should go check on Briarlight and see how her and the others are doing._ He walked over to the medicine cat's den and saw Alderheart being scolded by Jayfeather.

"Oh, hi Lelouch. Is something wrong?" Asuna asked.

"No. I just came to ask Alderheart where Briarlight was. Did I come in at a bad time?"

"Not necessarily. Jayfeather just needs to remember that I don't have herb-storing powers like Asuna." Alderheart said, annoyance in his meow. "C'mon, I'll show you where she and the others are." Alderheart left the den, Lelouch following behind him. "I don't know if you know this, but during the Great Storm, my father had the idea that we'd hide in these tunnels to shelter from any flooding."

"That's convenient. It'll definitely save lives." The tom meowed as they climbed up the slope towards the tunnels. At the mouth of the biggest one, they saw Briarlight, along with Ambermoon and Sorrelstripe.

"Are you three okay?" The violet-eyed tom asked them.

"We're doing just fine. How's everyone else in camp?" Ambermoon asked.

"Okay. No injuries whatsoever, other than the roof of the nursery flying off."

"Oh no! Is everyone okay?" Briarlight wondered.

"They're fine. I asked them to move to the elder's den for the time being." He assured her.

"Y'know Briarlight, Lelouch came to the medicine cat's den asking for where you were." A strong blush formed on the she-cat's face, causing him to smile.

"You didn't need to tell her that." Lelouch whispered. "I came to make sure you _all_ were okay." He reassured them.

"Right. I'll come back and tell you all when you can return to camp." The two toms left the she-cats alone and made their way back to camp. Darkness slowly began to rise as night crept forward. As they made their way down the slope, Alderheart stumbled a few times, Lelouch needing to help him balance.

"You know, you're the one who's been a cat their entire life." He joked.

"Well I can't help it! This grass is so slippery!" Alderheart responded. When they reached the top of the slope overlooking the camp, they heard a loud crack of thunder, their surroundings briefly illuminated by the lightning accompanying it. "StarClan that one was close!" His eyes then widened in shock when an orange glow filled the sky above SkyClan. "Fire!" Disregarding the slippery slope, Alderheart dashed down to camp, Lelouch trying to catch up with him. "Bramblestar!" He called for his father. He walked out of his den and hopped down to the middle of camp to see him and Lelouch.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"There's a fire near SkyClan! They might need help!" Bramblestar looked in the direction of SkyClan's camp before going into the warriors' den. He walked out with Stormcloud and Leafshade behind him and they passed the leader as they rushed out of camp.

"They're going to see where the fire is and if any cat needs help." Bramblestar told his son. "Get some shelter, you two. You deserve it." The two nodded and watched as the leader made his way back to his den.

"Do you think SkyClan might be in trouble?" Alderheart asked the black tom.

"I can't say for sure. The last thing we need is only for there to be two Clans."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When moonhigh approached, the rain had finally cooled down to just a drizzle, and the dark sky had cleared, allowing for a small sliver of moonlight to shine onto the camp. Lucina was working alongside Nightheart, Suguha, Noctis, Twigpaw, and Finpaw to help patch up the nursery roof.

"Thank StarClan you can warp around and pick up bramble and ivy tendrils, Noctis. The roof is already almost fixed." Nightheart meowed.

"It's nothing. Just using my powers for something other than fighting, that's all." He replied. "And…done. Looks as good as new." They all stepped back from the nursery to look at their finished work.

"It does. Excellent job, everyone." Lucina said with praise. "I'll go speak with Bramblestar and see if there is anything else that needs to be done around camp." The blue-gray she-cat left the group. As she did, Suguha saw that Alderheart was walking with two unknown cats behind her.

"Did you want to go see Alderheart, Twigpaw?" The black she-cat asked.

"Sure!"

"We'll be back, Nightheart." Twigpaw and Suguha walked over to where Alderheart was. When he saw them, he greeted the two with a smile.

"Hi Suguha, hi Twigpaw. How's the nursery?"

"All patched up." Suguha meowed. "Who are these two?"

"This is Velvet, and this is Fuzzball. They're kittypets who came from the fire over there."

"Hiya!" The fuzzy ginger tabby meowed.

"Oh! We don't want to get in the way of you helping them, Alderheart. Sorry!" Suguha apologized.

"It's okay. It's great to know that the nursery's already repaired. Don't move the queens yet, though. I don't want the kits to be disturbed." He meowed. "Twigpaw, do you mind telling Ambermoon and Sorrelstripe that they can bring Briarlight back?"

"Sure!" Twigpaw darted out of the camp, Alderheart thanking her as she left. The tom looked over at Suguha.

"How are you feeling, Suguha? You're not hurt or sick or anything, right?" He asked, the she-cat shaking her head.

"I'm okay." She assured him. "I'll get out of your way for now, Alderheart. See you later."

"See ya'." Alderheart walked into the medicine cat's den with the two kittypets behind him. They saw that Leafpool was curled up in her nest, asleep, while Jayfeather was busy scratching at his ear with a paw, Asuna watching over him. "This is Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Asuna. They're all medicine cats, but these two have the belly sickness currently." He meowed as he introduced them.

"Hi!"

"Greetings." Velvet meowed with a bow of her head.

"Alderheart, help Asuna take these thorns out of my nest!" The blind tom snapped.

"Actually, I have a better idea." He pushed Fuzzball forward with his tail. "This is Fuzzball and I'm assigning him to be your personal assistance. Anything you need, he'll be here. Need new bedding? Ask Fuzzball. Need water? Ask Fuzzball." Asuna let out a small giggle as she stepped away from the blind tom.

"I can't believe this? You can't be serious, Alderheart." Jayfeather complained. Before he could reply, Fuzzball immediately went to work, assaulting Jayfeather with countless questions. "When I get better, I'm going to kill you…" Asuna and Alderheart both shared a laugh before focusing on Velvet.

"Asuna and I will make you a nest so you can rest after we treat your wounds."

"Later." The gray she-cat meowed. "You both seem to have your paws full. I couldn't relax knowing how much work you both have to do at the moment." The two medicine cats looked at each other. "I wasn't always a kittypet. There were times where I had to tend my own wounds, so I know a bit about herbs. I'd much rather help than just sit around and use your resources."

"I don't see why she can't." Asuna meowed, the tom nodding in agreement.

"Okay, you can help, but only after we treat your wounds." Alderheart looked over at the cream she-cat. "Asuna, do you have any burdock root?" Asuna swiped her paw down, Velvet looking at her in surprise as her inventory menu appeared.

"Just one." She tapped on the picture and when the screen disappeared, the root appeared at her paws.

"What…just happened?"

"Oh, Asuna's a special cat, and so is Suguha. They're actually not from this world. They're Twolegs back where they're from, but they were brought here as cats with some powers."

"That sounds…a bit hard to believe."

"Believe me, when I first got to this world, I felt the same way." Asuna said with a small laugh. Alderheart picked up the root and placed it in front of the she-cat.

"This is burdock root. It's great for burns, but make sure not to swallow it." Velvet sniffed the root and licked the end of it, flinching.

"It's bitter!"

"We can chew it up for you if you'd like." Asuna offered, but the amber-eyed she-cat shook her head.

"I'll do it. I'd like to learn anything new that I can." Velvet chewed up the root into a poultice and placed it on her wound. Asuna then swiped a paw down again to get the she-cat some cobwebs. Once they appeared on her paw, she gently placed them on her wound. Once her wound was fully concealed, Velvet, Asuna, and Alderheart left the medicine cat's den to tend to Cherryfall and Birchfall, who were both waiting outside. Alderheart and Velvet helped the two, while Asuna saw Sorrelstripe approaching her from the nursery.

"Asuna, do you have any more watermint? While I was in the cave…I started vomiting, and my stomach's been aching ever since."

"Of course. I'll give you some right now, and you stay in the apprentice's den with the others who are sick." Asuna swiped her paw down to reveal her inventory screen, but as she did, a loud boom was heard from above, rain again beginning to fall. "Follow me, I'll treat you in the medicine cat's den for now. We need to get out of this rain." A sudden flash of light illuminated the camp as lightning cracked through the sky. As the bright light left, the sky again was filled with an orange glow. Asuna looked in horror as unlike before, the fire was much closer, the skies above RiverClan and WindClan filled with a bright orange glow.

Lucina's eyes reflected the orange light in the sky as she gazed in the direction of the fire. _This isn't good. I can't just stand here and do nothing!_ Lucina looked over at Bramblestar and saw that he was talking with Alderheart. She ran over to the leader, the two looking over at her.

"Bramblestar, we need to do something. Cats could die if we don't help!" She meowed. "I'd like to go out to help them."

"I know, and we're going to. Alderheart, you said Noctis and Suguha could help? Go get them!" His father commanded, the tom running around camp in search of the two cats. "Once they arrive, you can go along with them."

"Bramblestar, I want to go!" Twigpaw pleaded as she ran up to the leader.

"Me too!" Finpaw joined the she-cat.

"Very well. Once Alderheart and the other two arrive, we'll head out." The four cats waited until Alderheart returned with the two black cats running behind him.

"Twigpaw, you and Finpaw are coming too?" Noctis asked when he saw the two apprentices.

"There's no time to talk. We have to go, now!" Bramblestar took the lead and darted out of camp, the others following behind. Before Suguha ran off, she swiped a paw down, Lucina watching as the black she-cat began to glow. Once it faded, a pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes stood in front of her.

"Oh, this is the first time you've seen me like this, huh?" Suguha realized. "I can explain later. We need to go help!" Lucina nodded and the two caught up with the others. "While I'm like this, I'm able to use magic. I think I might be able to shield some of the cats who may be caught in the fire." She informed her as they ran through the forest towards WindClan.

"I see. I'm guessing in your other form you can't then?"

"My other form is meant for speed and fighting. I could stay like that and get there a bit faster, but I rather be able to cast spells immediately and not wait to change forms."

When the group reached the lakeshore, they noticed that the rain had calmed down to only a minimal drizzle. As they peered across the lake, they noticed that the fire was coming from RiverClan's camp. Traveling along the lakeshore, the group ran into a WindClan patrol consisting of Gorsetail, Nightcloud, and Brindlepaw. The three approached them, panting for their breath.

"Are you going to RiverClan? We'll join you." Gorsetail meowed.

The cats raced along the shore past the Horseplace and reached the end of the fallen tree bridge, they could hear the crackling of flames, along with the caterwauls of fear coming from the RiverClan cats. Pressing forward, they reached the border stream, but a fallen tree blazed with fire created a barrier between the cats and RiverClan. Through the flames, Lucina noticed the shadows of cats fleeing to safety by leaping into the lake, but there were also cats who she could see were still trapped.

"We have to get to those...Noct!" Alderheart called out as the tom ran towards the fire and flailed a transparent spear through the flames, disappearing from their sight.

"That reckless tom! I could've shielded him!" Suguha exclaimed.

"Can you use your shield on me? I might be able to get through and save some of the other cats." Lucina meowed. "Please, Suguha." The she-cat hesitated for a bit before she chanted the incantation for her Butterfly Shield spell. Lucina watched as the bright butterflies surrounded her before disappearing, a light transparent bubble now around her.

"Be careful, Lucina." Alderheart told her. Lucina turned towards the fire and took a running start before diving straight into the flames, crossing past the stream. Once she landed on her paws, she looked around for any cats who needed help escaping. _There's none near here. Maybe there are some in the camp._ Lucina ran into the camp and saw that there was one cat in a den. She ran over to the golden cat, who seemed to be trying to pick up some herbs.

"We need to leave, now!" The cat jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Who are you?" The golden she-cat asked.

"My name is Lucina. Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you. Can you walk?"

"I…I'm not sure." She muttered. Lucina could see the she-cat's eyes slowly beginning to close.

"We're going to make it out of here, I promise." Lucina helped her up and supported her as she looked around for a safe exit. _If only I could give this barrier to her. She needs it more than I do._ Her eyes scanned through the inflamed camp until she found a safe route for her. "Try to walk as fast as you can, okay? I've found an opening." Lucina slowed her pace down as she helped the she-cat escape. As they were leaving the camp, Lucina slowly began to notice the shield around her fading, the she-cat finally feeling the intense heat around her. Smoke began to fill her lungs as they trudged towards their escape route.

With the edge of the lake in sight, Lucina let out a sigh of relief as she carried the she-cat towards cats she assumed were her Clanmates.

"Mothwing!" A gray tabby she-cat approached the two and she brushed pelts with the golden she-cat. She then looked over at Lucina. "Thank you…thank you so much! Please tell me your name."

"Lucina. I wish I could stay, but your other Clanmates may still need help." She slowly moved Mothwing so that she was now supported by the gray she-cat. She looked over at the other side of the lake and saw that the ThunderClan and WindClan cats were able to form a log bridge for the rest of the RiverClan cats. She then saw Twigpaw on the opposite side of the log, a wall of fire in front of her. _Oh no!_ Lucina's heart raced as she watched Twigpaw leap over the fire. She landed on the log for a brief second before she plunged into the water. _Twigpaw!_ As she was falling, Lucina watched as a black blur caught her in the air, rolling once they collided with the grass on the other side of the stream. _Oh thank the gods you're here, Noctis._ The she-cat took a breather as she now waited for the roaring flames to slowly die out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Lucina! Hey!" The blue-gray she-cat turned around and saw that it was Violetshine. "I heard you saved Mothwing. How'd you even make it over here? Your fur should definitely look way worse if you ran through the fire."

"Suguha helped me." She meowed. "How's SkyClan?"

"We're okay. We saw the fire and we couldn't just sit around and do nothing…but it seems like we were a bit late."

"I'm sure Mistystar will still appreciate the thought." Lucina responded. She saw the she-cat's father approaching, Lucina greeting him with a bow. "Hello, Hawkwing."

"Hello, Lucina. Everyone over there is talking about how you saved Mothwing. You're definitely a hero, that's for sure."

"Thank you. I'm just glad I was here to be able to save her." She meowed. Lucina looked over at the border stream and saw that the flames had finally died down, allowing the RiverClan cats to rejoin with their comrades. They all ran towards the stream, Lucina joining Hawkwing's patrol as they followed. When they got close, Violetshine noticed Twigpaw on the opposite side of the stream with Noctis, Alderheart, and Suguha. She broke into a run to see her, Lucina and Hawkwing padding behind.

"Thank StarClan you're okay! What happened to you?" Her sister asked, worry in her voice.

"Twigpaw's a hero. She saved Softpaw from the fire." Alderheart told her. "Luckily Noct was there to catch her before she fell in the water."

"I'm so proud of you, Twigpaw." Hawkwing meowed. He then looked over at Noctis. "Thank you for helping Twigpaw, Noctis."

"I promised that I'd watch over her, didn't I?" He replied humbly. "I was lucky to be in the right place, too."

"Yeah, but you did dive into the fire recklessly. I'll need to look over you and Twigpaw when we get back to camp." Alderheart stated. "Lucina, I might need to look over you as well."

"You didn't get hurt badly, did you?" Suguha wondered anxiously. "I hope my shield didn't run out too soon. It may have gotten weaker with the more cats I needed to protect." Lucina shook her head.

"It helped enough for me to save Mothwing. She looked like she was trying to salvage some herbs from the fire."

"That's amazing. Thank StarClan you were there to save her." Alderheart said. As they continued talking, Bramblestar approached the group.

"Lucina, it's good to see that you're alright. Reedwhisker told Mistystar and I about how you saved Mothwing. Without you, she might not be alive right now." The leader then looked over at Hawkwing. "Do you mind gathering your patrol to speak with Mistystar and I? We need to discuss what is going to happen with RiverClan."

"Sure." Hawkwing motioned his patrol over towards the RiverClan leader, the ThunderClan and WindClan cats also joining. Once they were all gathered, Bramblestar stepped forward.

"We've come up with the idea to divide RiverClan into two so that some can be cared for in WindClan, while the others can be cared for in ThunderClan." Tawnypelt looked over at her brother in concern.

"That's mouse-brained! You should just keep them together and let them stay in ShadowClan's old camp. It has—." The she-cat stopped when she noticed Hawkwing glance over at her.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea. You may stay there until your camp is repaired, that is, if Leafstar agrees."

Mistystar bowed her head in thanks. "RiverClan will never forget this day." Lucina looked over at the RiverClan cats in joy. _It seems like RiverClan might be ready to rejoin the Clans. That still leaves ShadowClan. Once Tawnypelt decides to lead, all five Clans will finally thrive together again._


	6. Chapter 5: Life & Death

Chapter 5: Life and Death

 _A half-moon had passed_ ever since the huge fire consumed RiverClan's camp. The full moon shone above while a cool breeze blew through the air. Lelouch stood in the camp clearing, watching as Bramblestar and the other cats he chose were heading off to the Gathering. Squirrelflight had finally recovered, the she-cat thankful for him taking over in her absence. Leafpool had also regained her strength as well, the she-cat attending the Gathering with Alderheart while Asuna stayed behind to watch over Jayfeather. _Everyone's starting to get better now. I can't remember the last time a cat was diagnosed with the sickness._ The tom thought. He looked over at the nursery, his gaze growing soft. _Ivypool said she felt like the kits were about to come. I hope they'll be alright._ He entered the nursery and saw the silver-and-white tabby she-cat resting, her blue eyes looking over at him as he approached.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay for now. This definitely feels worse than when I had Nightheart. We're having more than one." She told him. "I hope you're ready for it." The tom let out a chuckle.

"I'm sure I am." He gave the she-cat a lick to the forehead. "I've waited so long for this moment. I just hope there isn't any repercussions for being impatient."

"I'm sure they'll be okay." She assured him. "Lelouch…I've been having dreams about Dovewing lately."

"Really? Any sort of signs?" She shook her head.

"All we do is talk and hunt together like we used to in the past. It hurts realizing that it's been so long since we've gone out together. I really hope it's a sign that we'll see each other again."

"I'm sure you will, Ivypool." He meowed. "Can I get you anything?" Lelouch noticed the she-cat's eyes widen suddenly. "Ivypool?"

"Get Asuna!" She demanded. _Is it really happening right now?!_ In a frenzy, Lelouch ran out towards the medicine cat's den.

"Asuna! Asuna!" He called out as he ran. When he reached the entrance, he almost bumped into the she-cat as she exited.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "It's Ivypool, right?" The tom quickly nodded. "Jayfeather! Ivypool's having her kits!"

"Of course it's when I'm sick." The blind tom meowed from inside. When he walked outside, his blind gaze turned towards Lelouch. "Go get the stick inside. We'll be in the nursery."

"Stick? Got it." Lelouch walked into the medicine cat's den and quickly looked around. _Stick…stick…how hard is it to find?_ He thought in annoyance as he looked around. He saw the stick near the herb storage and picked it up, making his way to the nursery as fast as he could. When he walked inside, he saw Asuna beside Ivypool, her paws on the she-cat's stomach.

"L-Lelouch!" The she-cat cried out. The tom dropped the stick and moved beside her, Ivypool's breathing heavy.

"I'm here, Ivypool, don't worry." He told her, the she-cat's deep blue eyes looking up at him before she winced in pain.

"Asuna, do you remember what to do?" The blind tom asked her.

"Yes, but I'd like for you to still be here in case I get lost."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Jayfeather assured her. Ivypool let out a loud cry, Asuna looking over at Lelouch.

"Get the stick and give it to her, please." Asuna commanded quickly. Lelouch ran over to where he dropped the stick and picked it up. Ivypool immediately bit down on it when it was close to her mouth. "Perfect. You're doing great, Ivypool. Now just push." Eyes shut, the silver-and-white she-cat let out a groan as her body began to spasm, slowly coming to a stop. A small, wet sac slid into the nest she way lying in, Asuna opening the membrane with her teeth. She grabbed the bundle of fur and placed it next to Ivypool, the she-cat immediately grooming it.

"Nightheart has a little brother now." Asuna told Lelouch. He looked over his mate's shoulder and saw the new piece of their family. He was a silver and black tabby tom.

Lelouch gave Ivypool a lick on the cheek. "You did amazing."

"Thanks, but—." Ivypool let out another groan. "T-The stick!" Lelouch looked down and grabbed it for her to bite on. He stepped back, giving her space. Ivypool's body jerked again before another kit now laid on the nest. Like before, Asuna opened the sac and placed the kit next to Ivypool.

"Nightheart has a little sister now, too." Asuna told the tom. Lelouch looked over at the kit. She had a silver and white coat, just like her mother. Asuna softly moved her paws over Ivypool's belly. "Do you think there's one more in there?" She asked the she-cat with a small smile.

"I…I don't think so." She replied, catching her breath.

"Good, because that was the last one. Congratulations, you two." Lelouch let out a sigh of relief. "Did you not want another kit?"

"No, it's the stress of this all!" He meowed, causing the she-cat to let out a giggle. He looked over at Ivypool and then at his newborn kits, letting out a smile.

"Look, you have another princess to look after, and a prince to follow in your pawsteps." Ivypool groomed the kits once more before easing them towards her with her tail so they could nurse.

"I'm finally glad that I was able to be here for this moment." Lelouch told her, wiping his eyes with a paw. "I promise that I'll be here for you, them, and Nightheart, no matter what."

"I know you will." The she-cat gave the tom a kiss on the cheek. Lelouch looked over at Asuna.

"Thanks for your help, Asuna. You too, Jayfeather."

"I didn't really do anything. It's probably better that it stayed that way." He meowed.

"Right, but you did teach Asuna. She might not have been doing this if it wasn't for you." The violet-eyed tom stated. Jayfeather sighed.

"Leave it to Lelouch to make even thanking cats a bit more complicated." Asuna gave the blind tom a small push.

"Can't you just accept his thanks?" Lelouch let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I know that was his way of saying it, Asuna." He assured her. "Oh…should I let Ivypool rest for now?"

"It'd be good to, especially since she'll have plenty of visitors once the Gathering's over." Asuna told him.

"Don't worry, Lelouch. We'll take good care of her." Daisy told the tom with a smile.

Lelouch followed Asuna and Jayfeather as they left the den, waiting for the others to return from the Gathering. He walked into the warriors' den and saw Lionblaze, Whitewing, and Cherryfall.

"There he is!" Lionblaze got up from his nest and approached the tom. "How'd it go?"

"Smoothly, I think. Nothing went wrong, but you were right about it being stressful." He replied, causing the tom to chuckle.

"What are my new grand-kits?" Whitewing asked, eagerness in her meow.

"One tom and a she-cat."

"I bet they both look as adorable as Nightheart did." Cherryfall meowed. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Lelouch shook his head. "Well there's no rush. I'm sure you and Ivypool will figure something out."

"I can't wait to see how Nightheart reacts. Hopefully she wasn't waiting too long for siblings." Whitewing joked.

"I'm sure she'll love them, no doubt about that." Lionblaze stated.

"Yeah. You'll all get to meet them after the Gathering. I just hope everyone in the nursery doesn't mind it being packed for a while."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lucina walked alongside Nightheart as they returned from the Gathering. In the beginning of the meeting, the other Clans were hesitant about allowing RiverClan back in, but after some words from both Tree and Lucina, they decided otherwise. SkyClan even offered a new role for Tree, a mediator, which meant he would help solve disputes between the Clans.

"Maybe you should be ThunderClan's mediator, Lucina. Tree wasn't the only one who spoke up tonight." Nightheart told the blue-gray she-cat.

"I don't think I'd be here that long to fulfill the role. Besides, it's common sense to let RiverClan back in to join the other Clans, is it not? I don't know why some cats were against it if StarClan had told the medicine cats that five Clans needed to thrive."

"I feel like it was mostly due to timing, like some cats said. They did ask to rejoin right after their camp was destroyed." Nightheart stated. "But like you said, I can't understand why some want to prevent StarClan's prophecy from being solved."

The group reached the thorn tunnel leading into ThunderClan and when they entered camp, Lucina noticed Lelouch approaching her and Nightheart.

"Hello father. How's mother?" Lelouch's only reply was a small smile. Nightheart's violet eyes suddenly widened. "The kits?" Lelouch nodded, Nightheart immediately breaking into a run for the nursery.

"Wait…your kits arrived while we were all gone?" Alderheart asked, a bit of surprise in his meow. "We weren't expecting them for a few more days. Are they okay?"

"Asuna delivered them perfectly." Lelouch told them. He looked over and saw the others looking in anticipation. "You know you're all invited to see them too. I told Ivypool to expect plenty of company when the Gathering finished." Lucina and the others made their way into the nursery to see Ivypool, the she-cat surprised by the amount of guests she saw enter.

"Mother…they're amazing!" Nightheart meowed, her violet eyes glistening at the sight of her new siblings. "I get to have a brother…and a sister?"

"Yeah. I know you'll set a good example for them, Nightheart." Lelouch meowed, giving his daughter a lick to the ear. Lucina followed the tom through the crowd, her eyes gleaming when she saw the two kits.

"They're adorable."

"Hold on, coming through…" Noctis said as he got closer to the kits. At the sight of them, he let out a smile. "Wow, nice job you two."

Alderheart let out a small laugh as he joined the tom. "I didn't expect you to be so excited to see them, Noct."

"I think we all didn't." Lucina added, letting out a small laugh.

"Hey, I love all animals. Make that animal a baby and…well, here I am." He meowed. Both Suguha and Kirito found a spot beside the others, immediately smiling at the sight of the kits.

"They're so adorable! Did you say they were a tom and a she-cat?" Suguha asked, Ivypool replying with a nod.

"And you thought it wasn't going to happen, Nightheart." Kirito meowed. "Is the she-cat the silver and white one?" Ivypool nodded. "She looks almost like you, Ivypool."

"Right? Now my sister and I look like father and mother." Nightheart said with a giggle. "And my brother's coat is a mixture of both mother and father's."

Ivypool looked at the cats around her. "So, are any of you going to be here long enough to mentor them?"

"I'll say it right now: Kirito, I hope Bramblestar doesn't assign one of them to you." The violet-eyed tom joked.

"Hey! I think they could learn a thing or two from me!" The black tom insisted.

"Right, the last thing we need is more cocky cats around camp." Suguha retorted.

"Exactly. Actually, I'd be happy if you mentored one of them, Suguha." Lelouch meowed.

"I agree. Hopefully you stay long enough." Ivypool added, causing the black she-cat to blush.

"Thanks, you two. If I do, I promise that I'll take great care of them."

"That just leaves one left." Noctis meowed. "Lucina? You think you could out-mentor me?"

"Probably not. I've been in this world the least out of us all. I'd be honored to, but I think I'd have to hone my skills as a cat a bit more." She replied.

"Alright, we can talk about their hypothetical mentors outside. We should let Ivypool rest." Alderheart suggested.

"Thank you all for visiting…and for at least attempting to be a bit quiet." Ivypool meowed, letting out a small smile. Once the others left, Lelouch let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that, Ivypool. The kits are still okay, right?"

The silver-and-white she-cat let out a giggle. "Of course. You're a bit too worried about them, you know?"

"I had a feeling you'd say that. I'm still a bit new to all of this." He replied. "When I left earlier, Cherryfall asked me if I thought of any names for them…but nothing came to my mind. How'd you pick night for Nightheart?"

"Do you forget what color your daughter's fur is?" She meowed. "I thought it sounded pretty, too."

"So…how about these two?"

"Well, we don't need to go traditional. If you want, you can name them like you would back in your world." The violet-eyed tom shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Lelouch sat still in silence before speaking. "How about you name him and I'll name her?"

"Does that mean you have something in mind for her?"

"Not yet. I'm trying to think about names of other cats and the patterns I see. I know they can be named off of animals, plants, times of day…" The black tom pondered about it for a while. "How about Swiftkit? Hopefully she inherited your agility and not mine." Ivypool let out a small laugh.

"I think it's perfect." She meowed. "I was thinking we could call the tom Foxkit, then. He'll be as clever as his father when he grows up."

"I like it." He looked over at his kits and let out a smile. _Swiftkit and Foxkit…I can't wait to see you both grow._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alderheart, can you and Asuna check on Ivypool and her kits?" Jayfeather asked the two other medicine cats. It had been three days ever since Ivypool's kits arrived, and luckily in that time, the sickness finally left Jayfeather. Leafpool currently was in ShadowClan's old camp, helping the RiverClan cats who were injured by the fire. As Asuna and Alderheart left the medicine cat's den and headed towards the nursery, Asuna softly bumped into the tom to get her attention. He looked over at her and saw a small smile on her face.

"What?"

"Have you told Suguha?"

"About…"

"Velvet. I can tell that you like her." A small blush formed on the tom's face. "You know you're a medicine cat, Alderheart."

"I know, I haven't forgotten. I just…sometimes I envy you, Asuna. You get to be a medicine cat, and you don't need to follow the rules that I have to."

"Still, it's not like I see Kirito all day other than when we're not busy and I'm able to go out and hunt." She replied. "I can't imagine how you must feel, Alderheart."

"Yeah. It didn't become an issue until Velvet arrived. I could handle having a crush on Suguha since she's not from this world, but…Velvet's a different case." He replied.

"Okay, but if you had to choose to be with one of them, who would you pick?"

"A-Asuna, I don't think now's the time for that!"

The cream she-cat replied with a small laugh. "I'm just kidding, Alderheart." The two entered the nursery and walked over to where Ivypool was with her kits, Lelouch resting right beside her. "Hi you two. We're just here to check on Swiftkit and Foxkit." Asuna looked over Swiftkit, while Alderheart checked Foxkit, the two switching after. Once they finished, they stepped back.

"They seem to be doing really well." Alderheart meowed. "Are they feeding well?"

"I can't remember the last time they stopped!" Ivypool replied, causing the two medicine cats to share a laugh.

"And how's the father doing?" Asuna asked, looking over at Lelouch.

"Great. Nothing wrong's been happening as far as I know, so that's a huge relief."

"Especially since they came a bit early, too." Alderheart meowed. "Well, we'll let these two rest a bit. I'm going to check on Cinderheart's kits."

"Okay. Thanks you two." The silver-and-white tabby meowed as the two left. As Alderheart walked towards Cinderheart, Asuna decided to check on Briarlight to see how she was doing. As she approached, a sour scent touched her nose, dread immediately filling her body. Her hazel eyes glowed and she let out a gasp of horror, causing Briarlight to wake up. Asuna's heart began to race with fear as she noticed the she-cat's eyes were glazed over and that she struggled to get on her forelegs. _No…please, no…_

"Hi, Asuna." The she-cat slowly greeted her. She then noticed her hazel eyes shimmering with tears. "I…guess you know, right?"

"Why…why didn't you tell us, Briarlight?" Asuna pleaded, trying to fight away her tears.

"I…I didn't want to bother you or the others. I hoped that it was just some bad prey…"

"You should've said something! We're here to help you! I was told to become a medicine cat to help others! You know that!" The she-cat's distress caused Alderheart to walk over to her, the tom's eyes widened in shock when he realized that she had the belly sickness. "Alderheart, we need to take her to the medicine cat's den, now!" Alderheart looked over to where Lelouch was, the tom's eyes filled with concern as well.

"Lelouch, we need you to help us bring Briarlight to the medicine cat's den." He stated. Without a word, the violet-eyed tom walked over to help Alderheart carry her to the den, Asuna following behind. When Velvet saw them enter, she quickly got some bedding together to make a nest for her to rest on.

"I…hope you don't get sick because of me, Lelouch." The dark brown she-cat meowed, struggling to gaze towards the tom's violet eyes.

"I don't care about that, Briarlight. You know I'd do anything to help you." He assured her. "You just need to take some watermint and you'll feel better."

"He's right." Alderheart meowed. "But she's right too, Lelouch. You'll have to stay away from the nursery for a while, just to be safe."

"Right. I'll help around here." As they were talking, Asuna walked over to the herb storage and picked out some watermint. Velvet helped separate the violet petals from the sprig and moved them closer to Briarlight.

"Here. Make sure you break them up into smaller pieces before taking them." She told her. Asuna watched the she-cat take the herbs, sorrow in her eyes. _StarClan, please…please don't take her away from us…not like this…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dawn sunlight broke through the medicine cat's den the next morning. Asuna's eyes slowly opened as she heard a voice call her name. She heard that it was Lelouch, his voice paired with irregular breaths. She saw that Alderheart had also gotten up as well. They both walked over to where Briarlight was, worry in their eyes.

"Briarlight, why didn't you say something?" The tom asked her.

"I gave her some watermint…but…" Lelouch's voice died out. Even with the herb, she still looked as bad as yesterday. Asuna's hazel eyes glowed, the she-cat losing her breath once she looked over the she-cat.

"No…" The other two toms knew well that Briarlight was slowly dying now.

"There has to be something we can do, right?" Lelouch asked. "Alderheart!" The medicine cat shook his head.

"It's…okay." They heard Briarlight softly meow. "I'd…like to say goodbye, at least."

"Briarlight…" Lelouch's violet eyes began to glisten, his tears falling onto the den's floor. He had known her ever since he first arrived in ThunderClan, helping her with any exercises whenever he had the chance.

"Don't cry…Lelouch." She looked over at Asuna, the she-cat in the same condition he was in. "You too, Asuna. I…can't thank you both enough for…coming into my life…You two…mean so much to me." She let out a rasped cough. "Alderheart…you're an amazing medicine cat. Everyone in ThunderClan…is so proud of you…"

"T-Thank you, Briarlight." He looked over at Velvet, the she-cat still asleep. He walked over to her and woke her, her ears falling flat when she saw the sorrow in Alderheart's eyes. "Can you ask a Clan cat to get Briarlight's kin? She's dying."

"Oh no…" Velvet quickly left the den, Alderheart now looking over to where Jayfeather was. He shook the blind tom up, Jayfeather greeting him with a growl.

"What is it?"

"It's Briarlight. She's dying, Jayfeather." The blind tom froze when he got to his paws, Asuna's crying being the only sound filling the den. "Jayfeather, she's dying." Alderheart repeated.

"No…she's going to be fine. I won't let her." He confidently responded, quickly moving towards the herb storage. He returned with some soaked moss and placed it in front of Briarlight to drink before he left the den and made his way towards the rocks leading to Bramblestar's den.

A few minutes later, word quickly spread around camp about Briarlight's condition, Bramblestar sending Finpaw and Larksong to ShadowClan to fetch Leafpool. Briarlight's kin sat around her, alongside the medicine cats and Bramblestar, while the others all waited in mourning outside of the den.

"I…I can't believe this is happening…" Suguha meowed, wiping her eyes with a paw.

"Spottedleaf showed me Rowanclaw's death and the death of another cat…but not Briarlight's." Lucina stated, sorrow in her voice. "I've known her the least…but when I first met her, despite her disability, she was so happy. I'm sure she made the best out of her life. I wish I got to know her more."

"Nothing would put her down, that's for sure." Kirito added. "I remember how much effort she put into her exercises. When Asuna was over at ShadowClan and Lelouch was unconscious, I'd help her train. The energy she had every day was definitely something else."

"Yeah. I think other than Asuna and Leafpool, she was the only one who could get away with teasing Jayfeather." Noctis said with a small laugh before a grim expression formed on his face. "This just…it sucks."

"When I was an apprentice, I remember Leafpool inviting me into the medicine cat's den." Nightheart meowed. "She told me that my father loved helping Briarlight with her exercises. That was all I needed to know to want to help her. She was always…so kind to me. I…I wish this wasn't goodbye…" The violet-eyed she-cat looked over at her father. "Father…are you okay?"

"I…I don't know." He softly spoke, avoiding her gaze. "Briarlight reminded me of my sister so much. I made my sister lose me, and it hurt to see her watch me change…and then to have her own brother die in front of her. With Briarlight…it feels almost the same." The tom then cracked a small smile. "She would always get flustered when I helped her. I…won't be able to see that face when I walk into the medicine cat's den anymore…"

"Her crush on you was so cute, Lelouch." Suguha stated, reminiscing on the times she would tease the dark brown she-cat. "Do you all think we can walk in and see her at least one last time?"

"I'll go ask Asuna." Kirito walked into the medicine cat's den and saw Briarlight's kin mourning over her. "Asuna?" The tom whispered to get the she-cat's attention. Once she turned around, Kirito noticed her hazel eyes still glistening with tears. It was almost as if she had never stopped crying ever since she realized Briarlight was dying. "We were wondering if we could see Briarlight."

"If it's okay with Graystripe and Millie." She replied.

"I'm sure she'd love to see you all as well." Millie meowed, overhearing the tom. Kirito walked back outside and with a flick of his tail, motioned the others to enter the den.

"Briarlight, look. They're all here to see you." Graystripe told his daughter. She slowly rose her head up, letting out a small smile at the sight of the cats who had just entered the medicine cat's den.

"I…promise that I'll never forget any of you. How could I?" She let out a deep sigh. "Cats from different worlds…I'm glad I was alive to witness it myself. You all…didn't need to help the Clans, but you did. I know you'll all help for as long as…you're here."

"We'll be sure to." Noctis told her.

"Yeah." Kirito nodded his head. "Hey, remember that time where we were playing moss ball and I threw it over at Jayfeather? He got so mad that I almost got kicked out of the medicine cat's den permanently." The she-cat struggled, but she let out a small laugh.

"I think he almost clawed your ears off." She looked at the others. "You've all helped me in one way or another while you were here…and you didn't have to." Her gaze met Nightheart's. "Nightheart…thank you for helping me when you were young. You reminded me so much of Lelouch…it sometimes felt like he never left…"

"Oh, Briarlight…" The violet-eyed she-cat wiped her eyes with a tear. "I'll miss you…so much…"

The cats in the den sat around Briarlight, reminiscing on the memories that they shared with her. In that time, Leafpool made her way in, shocked and saddened to see the she-cat in such critical condition. Briarlight looked over at her mother and let out a small breath.

"I…guess this is goodbye…Millie."

"No, don't leave us, sweetheart, please don't." She pleaded, pressing closer to her.

"It's okay. I'll…finally be able to run again…in StarClan. I'll watch over you all…forever…" Briarlight's eyes slowly closed, the she-cat letting out one final breath before she laid motionless on her nest. Millie let out a cry, Graystripe, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall gathering around her. The other cats in the den left, their hearts heavy with grief.

"This is my fault." Jayfeather murmured, causing the others to stop. "I must have given it to her while Ivypool was kitting. I should never have gone near her."

"No, it's my fault, Jayfeather." Asuna insisted. "You didn't have to be in there. I wanted you there in case I forget a step or messed up. I ended up not even needing help. Briarlight's gone…because of me." Jayfeather let out a snarl.

"It _is_ your fault! Briarlight's gone because of _you_ , Asuna! If you trusted your skills, she'd still be alive! You've failed as a medicine cat!" The cream she-cat's body shook in a mixture of fear and sorrow.

"Jayfeather, now's not the time to be blaming anyone." Leafpool retorted. "Can't you tell how distraught Asuna is?"

"It's…my fault. How could I be so stupid?" Asuna ran off towards the exit to the camp, the others watching as she left.

"How could you just pour the blame on her like that?" Alderheart asked the blind tom, frustration in his voice. "She blames herself, and you made sure she knew it was her fault. I thought you cared about her, Jayfeather." There was no reply. "If anything, it's my fault she's gone, too. I should've noticed sooner."

"We're not going to blame each other. That's the last thing Briarlight would've wanted." Lucina stated. "Jayfeather, we know that you're upset, but what you said to Asuna wasn't right." Leafpool placed her tail on her son's shoulder before looking over at the other cats around her.

"You all go comfort Asuna. I'll stay with Jayfeather."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The group of cats walked into the forest, following Asuna's scent. When they reached the end of it, they found her lying beside the Ancient Oak, her head buried in her paws. At the sound of approaching pawsteps, she looked up and saw them.

"Leave me alone, please." She meowed before placing her head on her forepaws again.

"Not until you feel better." Kirito responded, resting down next to her. "What happened to Briarlight wasn't your fault. The sickness has been infecting plenty of cats in the Clan."

"No, it's all my fault! Jayfeather shouldn't have been in the nursery, but I wasn't confident in my skills…and now...Briarlight's gone…" The she-cat began to cry again. Lelouch walked over to her and placed his tail on her shoulder.

"Asuna, because of you my kits came out into this world healthy. Say if you did mess up. If Jayfeather wasn't there, maybe they wouldn't have survived." He told her. "I know the circumstances make it seem like the blame should be on you, but you shouldn't think that way. Remember when we first went on the journey to find SkyClan? Sandstorm died and I blamed it on myself, and when Nightheart saved Kirito, he blamed her possible death on himself."

"They're right, Asuna." Alderheart meowed. "It's easy to take the blame, but you shouldn't, especially in cases like this. You were just being cautious, that's all. Besides, Jayfeather was already almost feeling better again. There's no way you could've known that the sickness would spread so easily to Briarlight."

"But…I should've checked on her. With my powers, it wouldn't have taken long…but I never did. Only when it was too late."

"You're not the only medicine cat, Asuna. Jayfeather and I should take just as much blame." He said. "We neglected her. We should've kept a closer eye on Briarlight, and now..." Suguha placed her tail on the tom's shoulder as he became too choked up to speak.

"We're all here for you, Asuna. You too, Alderheart." She stated. Asuna's hazel eyes gazed at the faces of all the cats around her.

"Thanks, but…I think this is the last time this will happen." She let out a breath. "I'm going to tell Bramblestar that I'm reliving myself of my medicine cat duties." Alderheart looked at the she-cat in shock.

"Asuna…"

"You can't do that. What if the others need help?" Noctis asked. "You can't let everything you've learned go to waste."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do something so simple." She sniffed. "Jayfeather was right; I've failed as a medicine cat."

"No, you have to reconsider." Nightheart told her. "Didn't you say that Firestar chose you to live the life of a warrior and a medicine cat?"

"Yes, and it took me this long to find out that I wasn't the right cat." Asuna replied. "I've lived most of my life here as a medicine cat…now I'll live the rest of my time here as a warrior." She rested her head down on her paws, avoiding the eyes of the others. "Just leave me alone for now…please."

"Are you sure?" Kirito asked, his dark gray eyes filled with pain. She silently nodded, causing the tom to get up.

"Let's go, everyone." He told the others, taking the lead shortly afterwards as they returned back to camp.

When they arrived, they all saw that every cat was sitting in the middle of the camp, Briarlight's body lying in the center for her vigil. They found open spots around the rest of their Clanmates and sat silently as they listened to the kind words and recollection of memories about Briarlight that were being shared. As Kirito sat in silence, he felt a tail touch his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Bramblestar.

"Is Asuna okay?" The leader asked. "I'm sure she would've been here to sit vigil for Briarlight."

"She asked to be alone when we found her." He responded. "I think it'd be too much for her to sit down here. She's as distraught as Millie is."

"I see." Bramblestar looked towards the camp entrance. "I'm sure she'll walk in sometime before dawn." He returned to his spot beside Squirrelflight, Kirito looking up at the bright orange sky as the sun began to set. _I always thought that Asuna's role that she was given in this world was the hardest only because of all the herbs she had to remember…but I never considered the emotional aspect of it all._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Asuna slowly walked back into camp, stars now scattered above in the night sky. As she entered, she noticed all the cats sitting vigil. Their eyes immediately locked onto her presence was known. Instead of sadness, however, they were all filled with hostility.

"What are you doing back here?" Blossomfall asked, scorn in her meow.

"W-What?" Asuna slowly began to step back as the other ThunderClan cats stood up from the vigil and began to approach her.

"You killed Briarlight! You're the reason she's gone!" Millie spat.

"I…I didn't mean for this to happen! I know it's my fault that Briarlight's no longer here. I just wish for some sort of forgiveness. Please!"

"You deserve nothing, Asuna." Graystripe told her. "You had a responsibility…and you failed."

"I know…which is why I'm no longer going to be a medicine cat. I can't watch another life leave this world because of my negligence." She responded. "If I have to live with the hatred, so be it."

"Right, that's the only thing you deserve." She looked over and saw that it was Jayfeather. "After all the training I've put you through, you still aren't confident in your abilities. Isn't it obvious that a sick cat should not be around ones that are healthy?" He asked. "Training you…was the biggest mistake I've made as a medicine cat."

"Jayfeather…" Asuna's paws grew shaky as she tried to back away. "I'm…I'm sorry for this all."

"Sorry won't bring her back, Asuna." Leafpool told her. "There's nothing you can do to erase your mistake."

"I…I…"

"That's enough!" Bramblestar walked through the crowd, the same hostility as the others glaring into Asuna's hazel eyes. "What you did is unforgivable, Asuna. You are no longer welcome in ThunderClan."

"No…No, please, I still want to help!"

"And look where that did to Briarlight!" He retorted. "I'm sorry…but…" The ThunderClan leader unsheathed his claws. "You have to pay for what you did to Briarlight."

"Bramblestar, please! I know I should've been more responsible, but you can't do this!"

"Very well…" From the crowd of cats, Asuna watched as the body of a black cat was thrown towards the leader. It was Kirito. He was battered, his body bruised from what looked like an attack.

"Kirito…" Asuna looked over at the leader. "What did you do to him!?"

"Asu-na…" She looked over at the tom. "R-Run…"

"No, I'm not leaving you! Where's Suguha?"

"You should be worried about him." Bramblestar meowed, placing a paw on the tom's head. "Asuna…it's either your life…or his. This is how it has to be."

"No…please don't kill him! After everything we've done for ThunderClan!"

"Don't…worry about me…" Bramblestar swiftly made a small incision in the tom's neck, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

"No! Take me! Kirito did nothing wrong! If it's to atone for killing Briarlight, I should be the one to die. Please, just let him go, Bramblestar! Let him go!" The cream she-cat begged.

"I'm sorry…but…the pain you'd feel if Kirito died would be greater." Asuna's eyes widened in horror as Bramblestar's claws slowly approached the tom's neck.

"No, please…No!"

Asuna's hazel eyes shot open as she woke up. She could feel the dried tears running down her face. She looked up and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. _It was just a dream._ She slowly rose to her paws. _I know none of them would ever act that way…but I'm so scared to show my face around camp._ Asuna left the Ancient Oak and made her way back into the forest. As she was walking, she caught the scent of Graystripe and Millie, the she-cat crying. Asuna's heart filled with both sorrow and fear. She wasn't sure how the two would react if they saw her.

"Asuna?" Graystripe looked around. "I may be old, but my nose still works." Asuna let out a breath and stepped out. "There you are. Everyone at camp is worried about you." The cream she-cat approached the elders slowly. She saw that they had just finished burying Briarlight. The simple sight of her burial was enough to cause her to cry.

"I'm…so sorry you two. It's my fault that she's dead." She wept. She felt Millie place her tail on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Asuna. You're the one who helped make Briarlight's life in the medicine cat's den the best it could've been. You were one of her favorite cats in camp, you know that."

"She's right. Whenever we'd talk with her, it'd usually be you she brought up…with the occasional Lelouch. You know how crazy she is for that tom." Graystripe said with a small laugh, causing Asuna to let out a small smile. "See? That's what Briarlight would like to see from StarClan. She doesn't want to see you blame yourself, Asuna, neither do Millie and I."

"We know that you were just being careful for Ivypool's kits, and Briarlight did say she didn't want to worry you or the others." Millie added. "We know how much Briarlight meant to you. I can't imagine the pain you're feeling by blaming yourself for her death."

"It hurts…so badly." She told her. "I was scared to return to camp…but you both have helped me erase that fear. Thank you so much."

"See? Us elders aren't that useless after all." Graystripe joked, Millie giving the tom a playful shove, causing Asuna to smile. "We should get back to camp."

"Wait. Can I speak to Briarlight first?" The two smiled before nodding. Asuna walked over to where the she-cat was buried and sat down before closing her eyes. _Briarlight…I'm so sorry that I missed your vigil. I just hope that you can forgive me the next time we speak. I'll miss you every day for as long as I'm in ThunderClan. Life in this world won't be the same without you._ Asuna opened her eyes and turned around to walk with Graystripe and Millie as they made their way back to camp.

When they returned, Asuna saw Squirrelflight walk over to them, relief in her eyes. She also saw that the other cats around camp were just as happy to see her.

"There you are. We were all worried when you didn't return to camp yesterday." The deputy told her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, Squirrelflight placing her tail on the she-cat's shoulder.

"It's okay. Bramblestar told me that Kirito said you just needed to be alone."

"Is he busy right now?"

"Bramblestar? I'm sure if he is, he'd be glad to see that you're okay regardless." Asuna looked over at Graystripe and Millie.

"Thank you both for talking to me. I might not be feeling better if it wasn't for you both." They replied simply with a smile before they watched the she-cat climb up the rocks leading to Bramblestar's den. When she entered, Bramblestar let out a smile when he saw her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as she sat down in front of the leader.

"Better…but I'm still hurting inside."

"It's understandable. Take all the time you need to rest, okay? I'm sure the other three can take care of the medicine cat's den just fine."

"Bramblestar…there's something I need to tell you." The leader's ears perked up after hearing what she said.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to relieve myself of my medicine cat duties. I wish to live the life of a warrior for the rest of my time here." The leader looked at her in shock.

"This isn't something you need to ask my permission for, Asuna…but are you certain that this is what you want? Briarlight's death wasn't your fault." She nodded.

"Yes, Bramblestar." Concern filled the tom's gaze. She seemed to make the decision easily.

"Very well. I'll inform Squirrelflight once you've gotten time to rest."

"Thank you, Bramblestar." The leader watched as the cream she-cat exited the den before resting down in his nest. _Asuna…I hope that you reconsider your choice soon._


	7. Chapter 6: Fate's Obscurity

Chapter 6: Fate's Obscurity

 _Lucina's deep blue eyes slowly_ opened to the view of a moonlit clearing, the edge of a forest in her sight. _This is exactly like when I traveled through the Outrealm Gate._ She realized. A sudden swarm of bright blue butterflies passed her, obstructing her vision. Once they disappeared, Lucina saw a tortoiseshell cat standing in front of her.

"Who…are you?" She asked.

"My name is Spottedleaf. I'm sure you remember me, Lucina."

"Oh! You're the voice who spoke to me when I first was here." She remembered. "Asuna talked about how she finally saw you a few weeks ago."

"Oh, yes. I haven't spoken with any of the others yet, but I needed to speak with you."

"Is it regarding the two cats?" She nodded. "Before that…may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" The she-cat's amber eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Why was I not shown Briarlight's death?"

"Lucina…I don't have the answer for that. When I finally decided to choose you as one of the cats who I would ask to help the Clans, all I was shown was the two cats." She replied. "I'm deeply sorry for not being able to tell you about Briarlight."

"It's okay. From what it sounds like, you didn't have control over it." Lucina meowed. "So…the two cats. One of them is Rowanclaw, correct?"

"Yes. He's one of the cats who is going to die. As for the other cat…I'm unsure about myself."

"I see. Do you know when it'll be possible for me to know?" She shook her head.

"Unfortunately…but Rowanstar's death will finally become clear to you." Lucina watched as the she-cat slowly began to fade. _You may be able to change fate, Lucina, but sometimes fate is better left untouched_. Spottedleaf's voice told her before Lucina's surroundings suddenly changed. She was no longer in a moonlit clearing anymore. Now, she seemed to be in a dark, rocky hollow, a small pool of water at the bottom of it. She was at the mouth of the cave. She could see some cats at the edge of the pool and slowly made her way towards them. She saw that it was Violetshine, Tawnypelt, and Macgyver. As she got closer, her eyes widened in horror at the sight of two dead cats at the edge of the pool. One she didn't know the identity of, but the other was clearly Rowanclaw. After getting a glimpse of the dead tom for a few seconds, her surroundings turned black.

Lucina gasped as she woke up from her sleep. Her sudden awakening caused some of the others in the warriors' den to look over at her.

"Lucina, are you alright?" Bumblestripe asked the she-cat.

"Was it a nightmare?" Whitewing wondered.

"Something like that." She responded. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Lucina rose from her nest and left the warriors' den in a hurry. _I have to tell Rowanclaw how he dies, and to avoid that hollow!_ The she-cat rushed past Squirrelflight and exited camp without a word, causing everyone who watched to look in her direction in confusion.

Lucina ran through the forests of ThunderClan and made her way to SkyClan. On her way there, she ran past a hunting patrol consisting of Nightheart, Asuna, Lionblaze, and Stormcloud. Stormcloud was creeping towards a mouse, but her rapid sudden pawsteps caused it to scurry away.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Stormcloud complained as he and the others watched Lucina sprint away.

"Something's wrong." Asuna meowed.

"Yeah…but no cat was with her." Lionblaze realized. Nightheart's violet eyes widened when she realized where Lucina was going.

"Can one of you bring this prey back for me? I need to follow her!"

"We'll go with you, too. If Lucina's running into trouble, she'll need cats to help her." Lionblaze stated. He looked over at Asuna. "Let's hope you haven't forgotten how to fight after being in the medicine cat's den for so long."

"I don't think you know who you're talking to." The cream she-cat retorted. After burying their prey to pick up later, the four cats followed in pursuit of Lucina as she ran towards SkyClan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Lucina reached SkyClan's camp, she looked around quickly, but there was no sound. The camp was completely deserted.

"Rowanclaw! Rowanclaw are you here?" She called out, but there was no response.

"Lucina!" She turned around and saw Lionblaze, Asuna, Nightheart, and Stormcloud enter the camp. "Thank StarClan we caught up to you." The golden furred tom meowed.

"You know how Rowanclaw dies, don't you?" Nightheart asked as she stepped towards her.

"Yes, but there isn't any cat in camp."

"They're mostly out helping RiverClan rebuild." Asuna responded. She sniffed the air. "Rowanclaw was here along with some of the other cats. I can pick up Violetshine and Yarrowleaf, too."

"Yeah. They were definitely here. We should be able to follow their scent." Stormcloud meowed.

"Please! We need to find him as soon as possible!" Lucina replied. Asuna took the lead, the other cats running behind her.

"How does Rowanclaw die?" Lionblaze asked the she-cat as they made their way through the forest.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like he dies in a cave area…and Tawnypelt, Macgyver, and Violetshine were with him as well. There was a pool at the bottom of it where he died, and another cat was near him." Lucina's body suddenly grew cold and she stopped.

"Everyone, wait!" Nightheart called out, causing the others to walk towards the blue-gray she-cat. "Lucina, what's wrong?"

"Asuna said she could pick up Violetshine's scent…and she was one of the cats that was with Rowanclaw when he died… I think I'm starting to pick up Macgyver's scent as well."

"You don't think that…Rowanclaw can die any minute now…" Nightheart stated, the others now realizing the she-cat's sudden feeling of dread.

"We have to keep going then! We can't let Rowanclaw die!" Asuna stated before breaking out into a run again. They found out that the trail was heading towards ShadowClan's old camp. The cream she-cat's nose scrunched at the new scent that she discovered.

"It smells like Sleekwhisker was here…and two other cats as well."

"I think it's Yarrowleaf's kits. I was in SkyClan when she had them." Lucina told her.

"But…what would she be doing with her kits?" Nightheart wondered.

"Wait…I think I sensed Yarrowleaf's scent with Rowanclaw and Violetshine." Asuna meowed. "The kits and Sleekwhisker's scent is faint. She must've stole them from Yarrowleaf!" The cream she-cat realized. "We have to help them!"

As the group continued their trek through SkyClan and now into ShadowClan's old territory, they found out that the trail veered away from ShadowClan's old camp and now headed towards the Twolegplace nearby. As they followed the new trail, Lionblaze's tasted the air.

"Wait…all the cats we've scented have been here…but I think I can also pick up Tawnypelt faintly, along with two kittypets." He told them.

"No! She's the last cat that needed to be accounted for in my vision!" Lucina exclaimed. "We have to go, now!"

"Right, but we have to be careful. Twoleg territory can be dangerous." Nightheart stated. The group continued following the scent trail, the smell of fresh blood soon intermingling with it. They all picked up speed, hoping that the Clans cats were not in any sort of danger yet. The intensity of the scent trail quickly began to grow as they traveled deeper into the Twolegplace. The trail led them to a bramble thicket that they traveled around before needing to swerve through banks of ferns. Through an opening in the ferns, they saw a Twoleg den with a stone wall surrounding it.

"We're almost there." Asuna meowed as she passed through the ferns. Instead of going towards the den, the scent trail led downwards until they reached a hollow surrounded by gorse bushes. Without a word, Lucina ran past Asuna and made her way inside. She saw that the cats inside were all fighting. She saw Violetshine being pinned by a huge tom and ran towards her. With a quick jump, she knocked the tom off.

"Who are you?" He asked, but she didn't respond, Lucina immediately going on the offensive. The tom's strikes were random and uncoordinated, giving Lucina an easier time to deal with him. However, this was her first time being in any real combat as a cat, so some of his strikes landed, but she was surprised when she didn't feel any sort of pain. She tried her best to swiftly dodge his attacks and strike whenever an opening appeared. As she was fighting, she noticed Tawnypelt leap into the fight, knocking the tom down and assaulting him with quick blows. She leaped away from his range and watched as he fled the battle.

"Lucina…what are you doing here?" She wondered. Tawnypelt looked around and saw the other ThunderClan cats who were here as well. The battle quickly went in the Clan cats' favor as the rest of the cats escaped the hollow.

"Lucina, thanks for dealing with that tom." Violetshine thanked her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Rowanclaw?" She wondered. Lucina then looked over at the small pool at the bottom of the hollow, her blue eyes filled with horror. "No…" She approached the pool and saw Rowanclaw, blood flowing from a gash in his throat. "Oh Rowanclaw…I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner! I saw how you died, and…" Lucina was at a loss for words. She was granted the vision of his death, but she was too late to stop it from happening.

"Rowanclaw!" Tawnypelt ran to her mate's side. "Stay with me! Please!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry…but this is how it must be…" He tried to catch his breath. "It's my fault that ShadowClan was destroyed…" He slowly reached a paw out towards Tawnypelt. "Don't worry…Tigerheart will return. I've…seen him in my dreams." The others now walked over to the pool, sorrow filling them at the sight of Rowanclaw.

"No…" Asuna wiped her eyes with a paw.

"Asuna…thank you for everything that you've done…for ShadowClan. I know that both you…and Lucina will help see to it that the Clans achieve the peace that we've…been looking for…" The tom's head slowly lowered, the blood from his wound stopping.

"Rowanclaw, please…you had nine lives." Tawnypelt cried. "You must come back…please!" The others all waited for a moment in hope that he would be revived, but he still laid lifeless in front of them.

"Tawnypelt…I'm so sorry. I just saw how he died while I was asleep. We tried to get here as fast as we could." Lucina apologized.

"It's not your fault, Lucina. It's no cat's fault other than Sleekwhisker and those rogues." She replied. "Without you and the other ThunderClan cats, our injuries might have been worse. You have our thanks."

"It's no trouble at all." Lionblaze meowed. "We can help bring him back to SkyClan for you all to sit vigil."

"We'd appreciate it." Violetshine said as she helped the golden tom carry Rowanclaw's fallen body. Once they left the hollow, Macgyver looking over at Tawnypelt.

"Tawnypelt…do you think you'll be able to lead ShadowClan now?" The she-cat shook her head.

"I can't…not after losing Rowanclaw. Without him…ShadowClan is dead."

When the cats arrived back in SkyClan's camp, they saw that the others still didn't return from RiverClan. Asuna walked over to Lucina and saw her injured ear.

"It doesn't sting, does it?" She asked the blue-gray she-cat.

"A little bit, but I'm sure I should've sustained more injuries." Lucina replied. "I guess I didn't realize my ear was cut after seeing Rowanclaw." She meowed.

"It's not your fault, Lucina. You just got the vision when you woke up. We had to walk so far just to reach the hollow." Asuna assured her. "Trust me…I know how blaming yourself for someone's death can feel…but Rowanstar's definitely wasn't your fault…unlike me with Briarlight…" Asuna swiped a paw down to retrieve some comfrey to make a poultice for her wound, but she saw that her interface from SAO didn't appear. "What?"

"Is something wrong?" Nightheart asked as she walked over to the two.

"I can't seem to open my inventory." She told her. "I'll treat it when…" Asuna stopped. "I mean…Alderheart can look over it when we get back to camp. I don't want to use Frecklewish's supplies without her permission." _I guess my powers won't work anymore since I'm no longer a medicine cat._ She realized. "Nightheart, you rarely got hurt while we were fighting, but you look like you did." The cream she-cat then looked over at Lucina. "Oh, that's why."

"Is something wrong?" Lucina wondered, the she-cat shaking her head.

"Remember those injuries you thought you should've had? Nightheart used her Geass to protect you, Lucina." She looked over at the violet-eyed she-cat and remembered one of the first things she told her when she arrived in the forest. Her blue gaze grew soft.

"Nightheart…you didn't need to do that."

"It's okay. I've been through worse. It doesn't hurt at all, really." She assured her. "I'm sorry that I didn't notice in time to protect your ear." Asuna let out a smile.

"She's sweet, isn't she?" A blush formed on the black she-cat's face. "At least you've been using it in a less life-threatening way than the first time. You have siblings to look after." The three heard Lionblaze suddenly call out to them.

"Hey, we gotta go!" Lionblaze told the she-cats. They walked over to where the other two toms were, Tawnypelt bowing her head in thanks.

"Thank you all for helping us. If possible…could you please not tell any cat about what happened? We'll share the news at the next Gathering."

"Sure."

"Thank you so much. May StarClan light your paths." The ThunderClan cats left SkyClan's camp, the five already prepared for any sort of questions they'd receive when they returned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they returned back to camp, Squirrelflight quickly approached them. She let out a sigh of relief, but then noticed their injuries.

"What happened to you all? We were all worried about you."

"We were…practicing our fighting!" Stormcloud told her.

"Correct. Lionblaze may have gone a bit too far while we were, however." Lucina meowed.

"Hey!"

"We're sorry for causing any sort of distress." Nightheart apologized. Squirrelflight looked at them once more before shaking her head.

"No cats have ever gone out to practice their fighting moves for that long." She stated. "It has something to do with Rowanclaw, doesn't it?" The five looked at her in surprise, causing her to let out a small laugh. "You know how easily Lelouch can piece things together, Nightheart."

"Why does my father have to be the smartest Clan cat? I'm guessing the fact that I was gone motivated him a bit more to figure something out?" The deputy nodded. "Of course…"

"So…what happened? Was he over at RiverClan helping?" The cats each looked at each other, wondering what to say.

"We…can't say anything, Squirrelflight." Asuna told her.

"You'll have to." They heard Bramblestar meow as he approached. "I'll take it from here, Squirrelflight." The deputy nodded and left the leader alone with the five cats. "Those are definitely combat-related injuries, and I know you all weren't training." He stated. "What happened?" Lucina stepped forward, looking back at the others before facing Bramblestar.

"When I was sleeping…I spoke with Spottedleaf. She showed me where Rowanclaw would die. I tried to get to him in time to tell him…but I was too late. Today was the day of his death. I'm sorry, Bramblestar."

"Please just keep this between us. Tawnypelt told us not to tell any cat." Asuna told the leader.

"You have my word. Go get your injuries treated." As the group headed towards the medicine cat's den, Bramblestar stopped Lucina with his tail. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Bramblestar."

"Are you sure? I can imagine that you're feeling exactly the same way Asuna was with Briarlight. You both believe you could've saved them…but sadly fate decided otherwise." Lucina blinked at the leader's words. _Fate…Spottedleaf told me that sometimes fate is better left untouched. Could that mean that Rowanclaw's death was something not even I could have prevented?_ "Lucina?"

"Oh, I apologize. Your mention of fate reminded me of something Spottedleaf told me." She stated. "She said that sometimes fate is better left untouched. Maybe…Rowanclaw was meant to die…but I'm not sure why."

"I see. Let's hope that what you believe is right." The leader replied. "Do you have any idea about the other cat?" Lucina shook her head.

"Nothing yet…but I'm sure Spottedleaf will tell me soon." The leader nodded before looking over at the medicine cat's den.

"I should let you get going now before your ear gets infected." Lucina let out a small smile before walking over to the medicine cat's den. She saw that the others were busy getting their wounds tended to.

"Lucina, come over here." Jayfeather called the she-cat, her scent touching his nose once she entered the den. She walked over and stood in front of the blind tom. She stared at him for a while until he let out a growl. "I can't sniff out your injuries, you know."

"Oh, right! Sorry, Jayfeather!" She quickly apologized. "It's my left ear, that's all."

"Go easy on her. It's her first time in here." Lionblaze told his brother with a small laugh. Jayfeather scoffed and began to chew on a piece of comfrey.

"So…you ran into the rogues and some kittypets? Didn't think you'd actually be able to meet them." He meowed in between chews. He took the poultice in one paw and gently applied it to her injured ear.

"This is…definitely strange."

"Well you better get used to it if you get caught in another skirmish." Jayfeather walked away from the she-cat and returned with some cobwebs. He placed them around her wound. "Done. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you, Jayfeather." Lucina walked over to where Nightheart was, the she-cat being taken care of by Alderheart. "How is she?"

"She's okay. Just a few deep scratches, but nothing should be infected." He told her.

"You don't have to worry about me, Lucina."

"That still doesn't change the fact that those injuries should belong to me." Alderheart looked over at Nightheart.

"You used your Geass on her?" The black she-cat nodded. "Nightheart, just please try to not use it recklessly."

"I've barely used it after our incident with the rogues moons ago. I promise I won't put my life in danger from now on."

"Good. The fact that the rogues are still nearby might spell trouble eventually." He told her after applying one final cobweb to her cheek. "There. You might want to go see Lelouch and Ivypool."

"Were they worried about me?"

"I'm sure you know the answer to that." Alderheart said with a small laugh.

"Right. Did you want to come, Lucina?" The she-cat nodded and the two left the medicine cat's den. Once the other three cats left, Alderheart helped Jayfeather look through their herb storage.

"How was Asuna?" He heard the blind tom softly ask.

"She was okay. Only a few minor scratches. Leafpool easily took care of her." Alderheart replied.

"Good to know." Once he finished, Jayfeather walked over to his nest and rested down. "I bet she didn't even look at me while she was in here. She said it wasn't my fault that she stopped being a medicine cat, but I know she's just saying that."

"Jayfeather, Asuna's still hurt over Briarlight's death. She'll be back in here with us soon, hopefully." Leafpool meowed.

"Or not…and it's all because of the things I said to her."

"Well…you could always just apologize to her." Alderheart suggested.

"You think I haven't thought about that? There's nothing I could say that warrants any sort of forgiveness for what I said to her." He rested his head down on his forepaws. "I'll just give it some time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A week had passed ever since Rowanclaw had died. The cold air of leaf-bare slowly made its way into the forest. Snow would soon follow in the coming weeks. The moon had risen in the sky, most of the cats in camp ready to sleep.

"So…their eyes should be opening any day now. What are you both expecting?" Asuna asked Ivypool and Lelouch as she, Kirito, Suguha, Nightheart, and Lucina sat down with the two in the nursery.

"I'm hoping for blue eyes. If one of them inherits my eyes, who knows if they could have Geass or not." Lelouch answered. "That's only if for our kin Geass correlates with violet eyes. It's not a requirement to have Geass, so even with blue eyes they could be just as likely to have it."

"I hope that there's isn't as dangerous to use as Nightheart's if they do get it." Ivypool added. "I think Swiftkit might have blue eyes...but maybe she'll have violet eyes like her sister."

"Oh, so it could be a girls' only thing? That would be a bit funny considering that their father's the one with violet eyes." Suguha meowed. "Or maybe they'd both have violet eyes."

"It'd definitely be a signature of Lelouch's kin, that's for sure." Kirito said with a small laugh. "Hey, why don't we guess the power they'd have if they do get Geass?"

"I think we'd be stressing out father a bit." Nightheart told the tom. "Lucina, what do you think?"

"Me? Hmm…I think they'd look adorable either way, but it isn't guaranteed that they have blue or violet eyes, right?"

"It's possible. I'd be fine with any eye color, to be honest." Ivypool stated before letting out a yawn.

"Oh, it looks like someone's a bit tired." Asuna said with a smile. "We'll let you get some sleep."

"Thank you. I'm sure Swiftkit and Foxkit can't wait to play with you all when the time comes."

"Then it's back to train duty for someone." Suguha looked over at her cousin with a grin.

"At least it's only two kits. Four kits is too much." He replied. "Maybe I'll get Noct to do it instead."

"Don't forget about their father, now." Lucina added. "I'm sure he's the most eager." The violet-eyed tom looked away from the others in embarrassment.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Asuna led the others outside, Nightheart saying goodnight to her parents before she joined them. As they headed towards the warriors' den, they saw Alderheart sharing a vole with Velvet. One of Fuzzball and Velvet's friends, Ajax, had come to camp to tell the two that their owners had returned and that their homes were finally repaired after the fire. When they entered the den and rested down on their nests, Kirito nudged his cousin with a paw.

"You're not…jealous, are you?"

"M-Me? About Alderheart and Velvet?" She stammered, a slight blush on her face. "Why would I be? They look cute together."

"I dunno, Sugu. Alderheart hasn't been spending much time with you ever since she came to ThunderClan. If anything…ow!" He stopped when Asuna gave him a slight scratch with a claw.

"Stop teasing her!" She whispered to not wake any of the cats in the den.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" He quickly apologized. He then saw his cousin shifting her paws, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Sugu, I didn't know, really."

"No, it's okay, Kazuto." She let out a sigh. "It's not that I'm jealous because he likes her. It's more like I rarely spend time with him. I don't know, it's just complicated."

"Maybe you can talk with him about it tomorrow. Alderheart's very understanding, after all." Lucina stated.

"Right. I'm sure he'd appreciate it, too." Nightheart added. "Do you think that…you might be starting to have feelings for him now?"

"N-No! I know we can't be together even if I did. I just miss being the cat he'd come to talk to from time to time."

"I guess it doesn't run in the family then? Liking Clan cats, that is." Nightheart meowed, Kirito's eyes looking around in embarrassment.

"Nightheart making a joke about her and Kirito without getting embarrassed? I never thought I'd see the day." Asuna said with a small laugh. "I guess she's finally moved on, Kirito, but it doesn't look like you have."

"W-What? Of course I have! It just took me by surprise to hear Nightheart being the one to say something like that."

"Hey…do you mind? Some cats are…trying to sleep." They heard Noctis meow, the tom muttering in his tired state.

"Sorry, Noctis." Nightheart apologized. "We should all get to sleep as well."

"Right. I don't want to still be sleeping and miss Twigpaw's warrior ceremony." Kirito stated.

"Of course you'd be the only one able to do that, Kazuto." Suguha teased.

"She has a point." Asuna added.

"Geez, when did this turn into 'attack Kirito' time?" He said with a sigh. "I'm gonna sleep before any of you say anything else." The others shared a quick laugh before curling into their bedding and drifting off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucina's eyes shot open as she awoke from her slumber. _I must be dreaming again._ She thought as she saw that she was no longer in the warriors' den. Instead, she was in the middle of a forest, the sky a dark void with a few speckles of stars above her. Her body shivered as a gust of wind passed by her. Frost formed on the grass and trees around her due to the cold climate. _This doesn't look like the forested area where I spoke with Spottedleaf._ She realized. _But then…where am I?_ Lucina began to walk through the forest, keeping her senses keen in hope that they'd eventually lead her to somewhere, or someone.

As she traveled deeper through the unknown territory, a cry rang out. _That sounded like…an owl._ _Perhaps it's found something._ Curious, she turned towards the direction of the sound and began to walk.

"Hide!" She heard a voice call out. It was close. Picking up her stride, she passed an abundance of trees and shrubs until she reached what appeared to be a small camp. Right outside of it, she saw two cats who seemed to be fending off the attacking owl. One was a dark tabby tom, and the other was a pale-gray she-cat.

"Look out!" Lucina called out as she ran towards one of them. They avoided the owl's attack, but she noticed that the owl didn't aim for her, and the two cats didn't seem to notice her either. _Right, this is just a dream…but I can't just spectate and do nothing._ Suddenly, Lucina's heart stopped and she gazed at the tom. As she watched the two fight, she realized what was going on. _The only time I've dreamed was to see the two cats who have died. He's…the second cat in my vision!_ She broke away from her thoughts as she watched the owl pick up the dark tabby cat, puncturing his flanks with its sharp talons. Along with the she-cat, Lucina watched in horror as the owl flew above the trees with the cat. The sudden cry of the other cats in the camp came out as they watched in fear at the unimaginable sight.

Lucina's blue eyes widened moments later as she watched the tom fall from the owl's talons, his body battered by the branches he collided with as he descended. She ran over to the tom's body along with the others and when she walked over to him, a sense of dread shook Lucina to her core. The first image she saw when Spottedleaf brought her to the Clans flashed before her eyes. This was the second cat, the one who laid lifeless right next to Rowanstar. She took another glimpse at the tom before her surroundings faded to black. Instead of falling asleep, she watched as the world shifted around her.

The sun shone above in the sky, the same frigid air still blowing past Lucina's fur as she looked around. In front of her were the group of unknown cats, the fallen tom being carried by them. She followed behind them as they approached an uphill slope. When they reached the top, Lucina could see the lake in the middle of the Clans. She looked down the slope and realized that she was in WindClan's moorland territory. To the right was the forests of ThunderClan and SkyClan.

"Tigerheart, look." The pale gray she-cat meowed. Lucina's eyes widened and she looked over at the fallen cat. _This cat…is Tigerheart?_ Lucina watched as the world around her again faded away, the she-cat now realizing how dire her vision was.

Lucina's blue eyes opened as she woke up from her sleep. She saw the darkness of night outside of the warriors' den. Every cat in the Clan was still asleep. _I have to leave right now! If that cat is Tigerheart, he needs to return alive or else there might not ever be five Clans again!_ Slowly, Lucina rose from her bedding and cautiously stepped over the other cats in the den. Once she was out and in the heart of camp, she raced towards the exit. _Gods, please let me save his life. If I don't, I'll have failed my mission…and the Clans as well._

The sky above Lucina slowly began to illuminate as the sun began to rise. She had already leaped over the stream between WindClan and ThunderClan, the blue-gray she-cat now traveling across the moorland of WindClan. _We were at the top of the hills in my dream, so they must be just behind WindClan's territory._ Lucina told herself as she ran towards the eastern part of the territory. Dawn had only just arrived, so there were no WindClan patrols out yet, which eased her trespassing.

Once Lucina trailed up the hill, she turned back and looked towards the lake and the Clan territories around it. _Yes, this is the exact spot where I saw them. Now I just head backwards and hope for the best._ The she-cat had no idea where the other cats and Tigerheart were. There was no telling which route they took to reach this point. The cold air reminiscent of the one in her dream blew past her. _They had a group of kits with them as well. I can't imagine how long this journey must have been for them._

As Lucina walked through the unknown territory, she tasted the air, trying her best to pick out any foreign scents to her. _Nothing. I know that I wish to save Tigerheart, but what if I get lost on my way and can't return to ThunderClan? How can I help bring the future of peace to the Clans?_ Lucina felt herself hesitate. Like before, Spottedleaf's words rang in her head. _Sometimes fate is better left untouched… If Rowanclaw's death possibly was meant to happen…could the same be said for Tigerheart? No, it can't be. He has to lead ShadowClan, and I have to save him from that owl._

The sun had finally fully risen in the sky. Lucina felt like she was walking forever, the she-cat ignoring any sense of starvation or thirst and pressing forward. She knew that saving Tigerheart mattered more than anything. Her own health took second to that. Lucina's ears suddenly twitched when she heard the sound of rustling grass nearby. She quickly tasted the air. _Mouse. I know I shouldn't…but…_ She felt her stomach growl, causing her to sigh. _Fine, one mouse, and that's it._ Lucina slowly turned in the direction of the mouse and slowly began to creep towards it, entering the tall grass. Once she was close enough, she got into a hunter's crouch and quickly leaped forward, giving it a quick death blow, the prey now lying at her paws. She left the long grass and rested down, ready to eat.

"Hey!" Lucina looked up at the sound of a young tom's voice. Three unfamiliar scents now touched her nose, and they seemed to be in front of her. _I must have been too hungry to catch any scent other than this mouse._

"Excuse me." Lucina watched as a brown tabby she-cat with white paws left the patch of tall grass, followed by two other cats. _Hold on…I've seen these cats before._ She realized. "We were wondering if we could have that mouse you just caught. Blaze was tracking it, and we really need it."

"Cinnamon, don't worry about it. We can find another one." The brown-and-black tom told her.

"What? Ant, we need whatever we can and as fast as we can!" The younger white and ginger tom protested. "The kits and Tigerheart need something to eat!" _Yes! They're cats from my vision!_

"I don't mind giving this mouse to you." Lucina told them. "Tigerheart…is he alright? I know I might sound crazy, but did the owl attack him already?" The three cats looked at Lucina in astonishment.

"How…did you know about that?" The she-cat asked.

"Have you been following us?" The older tom wondered. Lucina realized that just like before, she was too late to save the life of the cat she knew would die.

"Oh gods…I failed to save him…just like his father."

"Save him? You sound like you knew this was going to happen." Cinnamon stated. "Do you know him?"

"I've never met him…but just last night I dreamed about the owl carrying him and dropping him." She replied. "Wait…you said that Tigerheart needed something to eat." She looked over at Blaze. "So he's still alive?"

"Yes…but I think he's barely hanging on." The she-cat meowed. "We can take you to see him."

"Please." The other three cats led the way until they reached a small pool of water. Near the edge she saw Tigerheart, along with the pale gray she-cat and three kits. Another she-cat and presumably her kits were nearby as well. Lucina broke away from the group and ran over to where Tigerheart was. The she-cat got up defensively in front of the tom. They were most likely mates. "Is he okay?" The she-cat returned to a normal posture at Lucina's gentle, worried voice.

"Are you…not from this world?" The she-cat asked.

"Was it the tiara that gave it away?" Lucina meowed.

"That and your eye reminds me of something one of my friends has." She meowed.

"Dovewing!" Blaze ran over and dropped the mouse down. "This is for Tigerheart. She actually caught it, but was nice enough to give it to us." He told her before going back out to hunt again.

"Really?" Dovewing looked over at the blue-gray she-cat. "Just who are you?"

"My name is Lucina. I'm here because I wanted to save Tigerheart…but it seems that I was too late." She looked over at the tom, sorrow in her eyes. "I'm…so sorry, Tigerheart."

"You wanted to save him?" Dovewing asked. "From the owl?"

"I was given the vision last night. Tigerheart's death has been…"

"He's not dying!" The pale-gray she-cat insisted. "He's going to be okay." Lucina saw her look over at the kits, her heart feeling heavy as she realized how much she just worried them.

"W-What I meant to say was that…I was given the vision of the incident with Tigerheart before I was even brought to this world. It was only last night that I saw how it happened." As she listened to her speak, Dovewing began to tear the mouse into pieces, pushing some towards Tigerheart.

"Share it with the kits…they like mouse."

"You have to eat, too." She insisted as she chewed a piece up for him. She took it from between her teeth and pushed it towards his mouth, the tom finally eating. She looked over at Lucina. "You said you were supposed to save Tigerheart and that you were given the vision last night?"

"Correct."

"There's no way you could've helped us fight the owl, then. The incident happened two days ago."

"What?" Lucina meowed in disbelief. _Why would Spottedleaf grant me with a vision if I wasn't able to help at all? Does this mean that this was the fate I wasn't supposed to change? But then…why bring me to this world with a horrid vision of a dying cat?_ "I'm sorry, Dovewing. I'm just…perplexed by this all."

"It definitely sounds like it." She looked back at Tigerheart and saw his eyes slowly beginning to close. "Tigerheart, no! You have to stay awake!" Dovewing moved closer to the tom. "Remember during the time of the Dark Forest when we'd meet at the ShadowClan border."

"Y-Yeah. You were…such a…goody-four-paws." He responded with a faint smile before his eyes slowly closed.

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing shook the tom. His breathing was very slow, the tom only drifting off to sleep.

"Maybe it's best to let him rest for now, at least." Lucina suggested. "His injuries must have been horrible."

"The kits!" Dovewing told her with a whisper.

"Oh, I apologize!" She quickly stammered, looking over at the three. _They're so young. To lose their father this soon…_ "Dovewing, you're from ThunderClan, correct?"

"Yes. I'm guessing that you've been living with the Clans?" Lucina nodded.

"Your Clan took me in with open paws."

"That doesn't surprise me. All cats from other worlds usually end up in ThunderClan for some reason." Her green gaze grew soft. "How's Ivypool?"

"Right, you're sisters." The blue-gray she-cat remembered. "She's doing great. Her kits arrived a week ago. One tom and a she-cat: Foxkit and Swiftkit."

"That's great! How'd Nightheart react?"

"She was overjoyed. I'm sure she can't wait to show them around the forest."

"And Lelouch?"

"He loves them." Dovewing looked over at the tom kit.

"So Shadowkit's vision was of Ivypool, then." Lucina saw the three kits slowly walking over to Dovewing. "I should introduce you to these three. This is Shadowkit, Lightkit, and Pouncekit.

"They're really cute." The three kits didn't seem talkative, most likely due to their father's critical condition.

"Shadowkit said he saw her with kits…but that was a vision moons ago while we were in the city." _Is it possible that he could see the future?_ She noticed Shadowkit's gaze touch hers for a while.

"I've…seen her before." The dark gray striped tom meowed.

"Really?" Dovewing looked at her son in surprise and then back at Lucina. "Have you seen him before, Lucina?" She shook her head.

"Never." She looked over at Shadowkit. "Do you mind telling me where you've seen me before?"

"It was in a vision. I was looking down at the lake and I saw a cat running across the moorland. I was able to get a closer look…but I didn't think that cat was important."

"You must have been watching me as I left ThunderClan and made my way through WindClan." Lucina stated. "Why would you be given a vision of me?"

"I don't think it was specifically of you." Dovewing meowed. "Shadowkit says that he's seen the Clan territories from above, but no cat has told him what they even look like." She looked over at her son. "Is that what it was?"

"I think so."

"You must be a very special kit then." Lucina told him with a kind smile before looking over at Dovewing. "I may have been late to save Tigerheart, but I do know the way back to the Clans. I'd be more than honored to lead your group back home."

"We'd appreciate it. Thank you, Lucina." Dovewing meowed. "It's just over those hills, right?" Lucina turned around and saw the hills marking WindClan's territory far in the distance. She nodded. "Thank StarClan. We're almost home."

Once the rest of the cats who were out returned, Lucina was introduced to the others. She was happy to find out that Slatefur, Cloverfoot, Berryheart, and Sparrowtail were ShadowClan cats who were finally returning home, and that Ant, Blaze, and Cinnamon were coming along with them. _ShadowClan may be gaining more members…but without Tigerheart…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Tigerheart begin gasping for air. She ran over to his side, along with Dovewing and the others.

"I…can't breathe." He gasped. The others watched in horror, Berryheart doing her best to shield her kits. "ShadowClan…must survive." He stated, looking over at Slatefur before turning his gaze towards Dovewing. "Take the kits…to ThunderClan."

"I won't…not without you. Please don't die, Tigerheart…not after everything we've done." The she-cat cried. His amber eyes looked at the cats around him one final time before slowly closing. "No…this can't happen, it can't!"

"Dovewing…I'm sorry." Lucina apologized.

"What do we do now?" Blaze wondered.

"We have to bring him back to ShadowClan." Dovewing stated. "We're not leaving him here…not after we made it this far." Dovewing looked over at Ant, Sparrowtail, and Slatefur. "Can you three help me carry him until we get home?" They nodded and carefully placed the fallen tom on their backs. She then looked over at Lucina. "Please, lead the way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lucina! Lucina!" Nightheart called out as she walked through the forest along with Asuna, Fernsong, and Molewhisker. When she woke up this morning, Nightheart saw no sign of the blue-gray she-cat.

"We have to keep it a bit quiet at least, Nightheart. Twigpaw and Finpaw are in the middle of their warrior assessment." Molewhisker told her.

"Sorry, Molewhisker." She apologized.

"It's alright. I know how close you are with her." He meowed, placing his tail on her shoulder. "The only thing is…we have no idea where she is. There's no scent trail to follow."

"He's right. Wherever Lucina went, she had to have left pretty early." Fernsong added.

"But where could she have gone?" Asuna wondered. "If this does have to do with the second cat Lucina says she saw died, then the only cat who could possibly know where she went is Lucina herself."

"I guess you're right." Nightheart let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for bringing you three out here for nothing. You're the third group whose time I've wasted today…"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Molewhisker assured her. "I can't remember the last time I've actually been out in the forest ever since I've been sick, so it's good to be out here." The violet-eyed she-cat let out a small smile.

"We care about Lucina, too, Nightheart. All the cats who you've asked to help you look for her don't mind one bit." Asuna assured her. "We can still try looking for her if you'd like?" The she-cat shook her head.

"No, I'm sure that she's okay out there. Without any leads, there isn't much we can do." She replied. "Let's get to camp before Finpaw and Twigpaw's warrior assessment is done."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucina and the others finally felt relief once they crossed over the stream between WindClan and ThunderClan, the sun beginning to set. SkyClan's camp was still a small travel away.

"How is everyone feeling?" She asked the others as they stopped walking.

"We're okay. Let's keep going." Berryheart meowed. "You said SkyClan's territory is between ThunderClan and ShadowClan?"

"Correct."

"We can take the lead from here, Lucina. Thank you for leading us this far." Dovewing meowed, the cats carrying Tigerheart moving up to the front of the group as they made their way towards SkyClan.

Lucina took a spot behind the group alongside Dovewing's kits. As they were walking, Lucina felt a small body bump into her. She saw that it was Shadowkit. "Oh, hello, Shadowkit. Is something wrong?"

"I…I think Tigerheart's still alive."

"You do?"

"Yes. I had a dream and I remember playing moss ball with him in a place not far from here." He told the she-cat. "I know it was real, too. I'm sure he's alive."

"Really? Have you told the others about this?" He shook his head.

"I don't want to raise their hopes if I'm wrong. You've had visions like me, so…I thought you'd understand."

"I understand wholeheartedly, Shadowkit, don't worry." She assured him. "Back in my world, I lived in a timeline where my parents had both died, but I was given the chance to save them. I know how horrible it must feel for your father to be gone right now, so I really hope your vision is real like you say." She meowed. "StarClan must have plans for you. Your fate must be important."

"As important as you and the other cats from outside the Clans that my parents told me about?"

"Maybe even more." The tom let out a smile, one of the first Lucina had seen ever since Tigerheart had died. _I know I've been gone for most of the day, but it feels longer than that._ The she-cat thought as she walked through the forests of ThunderClan. _I have to apologize to them when I return. I hope they weren't too worried about me._ As they crossed the border between the two Clans, their noses were filled with SkyClan scent. They walked for a few more minutes until they finally reached the SkyClan camp. The eyes of every SkyClan cat locked onto the group once they entered the heart of the camp.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" Leafstar asked as she approached the group. "Lucina! There you are! ThunderClan has been worried about you. They had sent a patrol telling us that you were missing." Her gaze now turned over towards the cats carrying Tigerheart. "Is that Tigerheart? Is he okay?"

"What?" Lucina saw that it was Tawnypelt, the she-cat's eyes widening in horror at the sight of her last living kit. "Tigerheart…oh no…StarClan please, no!" Now, the rest of the ShadowClan cats who were now a part of SkyClan walked over to the group.

"Tawnypelt…Tigerheart was the other cat in my vision. I saw how he died, but it was impossible for me to do anything."

"You couldn't save either one of them?" Tawnypelt meowed in disbelief.

"It's not Lucina's fault. The incident happened before she even had the vision." Dovewing told her.

"If Tigerheart is dead, then why did you bring him here?" The SkyClan leader questioned.

"We don't want to lose him. We worked so hard to make it here." Blaze stated. Tawnypelt looked over at Blaze and the other non-Clan cats, curious as to why they were with the group.

"There has to be something we can do. Without Tigerheart…ShadowClan will be no more." She looked over at the medicine cat's den. "Puddleshine!" The she-cat called out. The ShadowClan medicine cat walked out of the den, his eyes immediately filled with horror at the sight of Tigerheart.

"Is he…dead?"

"Yes…but there has to be something we can do to bring him back." Tawnypelt meowed "Please, Puddleshine. Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, there's nothing medicine-wise, but maybe we can bring him to the Moonpool so he can speak with StarClan. I don't know if it's possible, but it's our only option."

"Okay, let's go."

"We're all going with you. We need to be there if this all works out." Scorchfur stated. "ShadowClan…it may finally return after all."

"Now hold on…" Leafstar meowed.

"You have to, Leafstar, please." Lucina meowed. "StarClan has wanted there to be five Clans, and this may be the only chance we have to fulfill their wish." The SkyClan leader hesitated before letting out a sigh.

"Very well. Frecklewish and I will go along with them as well. Lucina, we'll go with everyone. Can you tell Hawkwing to meet us there? He's attending Twigpaw and Finpaw's warrior ceremony with Violetshine."

"Yes, Leafstar." Lucina and the group of cats left together, Lucina branching off from them when they crossed the border with ThunderClan. She broke into a quick run as she followed the route back to camp.

"Lucina?" As she made her way back to camp, she heard a voice. She turned around and saw that it was Brightheart. "It _is_ you! Where in the name of StarClan have you been? We were all starting to worry."

"I'm so sorry, Brightheart. It was an emergency."

"I had a feeling I caught your scent while I was out here. You were coming from SkyClan territory. Did they do something to you?" She shook her head.

"I was following a vision I was given while I was sleeping. I need to get Hawkwing now."

"I'll go back to camp with you. Finding you out here is a major discovery, after all."

As they were walking, Lucina looked over at Brightheart. "Was Nightheart worried about me?"

"She was the most worried. She took three patrols around in search for you." _Of course. She's the sweetest cat in ThunderClan. I have to apologize to her the most._ "She didn't want to give up, but we didn't have any way to track you."

"I did leave early this morning, so that must be why." Lucina meowed. "Everyone's still okay, right?" She nodded. "Thank the gods. I didn't want my absence causing cats to get hurt looking for me."

The two cats crossed through the thorn tunnel leading into camp and when they arrived, every cat stopped when they saw Lucina.

"Lucina!" Nightheart broke through the crowd and ran over to her. "Where in the name of StarClan did you go?!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Nightheart. I saw who the other cat that died in my vision was." She meowed. "It was…Tigerheart."

"Is Dovewing with him?" Ivypool asked, worry in her meow.

"She's okay…but as for Tigerheart…"

"No…don't tell me…" Asuna slowly walked over to the she-cat. "Is he…dead?" Lucina shook her head.

"It seems that way…for now, at least." The cats around looked at each other, the she-cat's statement a bit vague. Her blue gaze looked around for Hawkwing. "Hawkwing, Leafstar needs you at the Moonpool."

"Moonpool?"

"That's where Tigerheart and the others are going now." She told him. Without another word, Hawkwing left camp, followed by Violetshine. Asuna followed them as well.

"Bramblestar, I might be able to help them. I need to go with them." Alderheart told his father.

"Very well. Lucina will help escort you." The she-cat nodded before they both left camp, following the trail of the three cats who had just left before them.

"So…Tigerheart was the other cat you saw in your vision? They must have been close by if you're back already."

"I found them just over the hills of WindClan. However…the vision I had was different from the one concerning Rowanclaw. With Rowanclaw, my vision was of the future, but I was too late to save him, but when it came to Tigerheart…it was in the past. He was injured by an incident with an owl, but I was told that happened two days ago."

"So there was no way you could have saved him." Alderheart stated. "But then why would Spottedleaf show you his death?"

"I'm not sure. They're both connected by being father and son, but…I think one of them was meant to die, and it's not Tigerheart."

"But…you just said he was dead."

"I know, but one of Dovewing's kits says that he's had visions of him playing with Tigerheart and his siblings. He sounds confident in it, too, and I believe him. Not only that, but the last time I spoke with Spottedleaf, she told me that sometimes it's best for fate to be left alone." She replied. "I'm sure it has to do with Rowanclaw and Tigerheart."

"So…your guess that one of them was meant to die could be correct, but…this is all so confusing." Alderheart said, letting out a sigh. "You said one of Tigerheart's kits had a vision? Is there anything else he's seen?"

"He said that he saw the lake from the sky in a vision, and yet he only set his first few pawsteps on this land today."

"Really?" Alderheart was surprised at what Lucina had told him. "It sounds like StarClan has blessed him, and at such a young age, too. It could be possible that his vision of Tigerheart being alive is true…but how?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the group of cats arrived at the Moonpool, Puddleshine ordered for them to place Tigerheart at the edge of the water, slightly allowing for his nose to break the water's calm surface. Puddleshine waited alongside Asuna and Alderheart, while the other cats waited outside of the hollow.

"Tigerheart…please don't be dead…please." Asuna softly prayed, her hazel eyes softly glistening.

"Asuna, can you use your powers to check if he's still alive?" Puddleshine wondered. Alderheart shook his head.

"She hasn't be able to use any of her skills ever since she stepped down as a medicine cat."

"You did? Why?" The tom wondered. The dark ginger tom walked over to him.

"Briarlight died a while ago. She blames herself for her death." He whispered.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, Asuna."

"It's for the best." She replied. "I guess I really shouldn't be here with you two now, right?" The two medicine cats looked at each other, wondering how to answer her. "It's okay. I'm so used to being here that I forgot that I'm no longer part medicine cat."

"I mean…you're in here already. You can stay with us if you want." Alderheart insisted, the cream she-cat shaking her head.

"It's okay. Just make sure to watch over Tigerheart." She meowed before walking up the slope leaving the Moonpool. Outside, she saw all the other cats sitting down, waiting for any news.

"Is Tigerheart okay?" Dovewing asked her as she approached. She was sitting beside her kits and Lucina.

"I'm not sure yet. I hope he is, for your sake, Dovewing." She looked over at the three kits and let out a soft smile. "And these three as well." The kits all looked over at the hazel-eyed she-cat.

"You three, this is Asuna. She's one of the cats not from this world." She told them. "Asuna, this is Shadowkit, Lightkit, and Pouncekit."

"Oh, she's the one who helped Tigerheart, right?" Lightkit mewed, Dovewing nodding her head. "Thank you for helping our parents be together." Asuna's gaze grew soft.

"You're welcome. I was glad to help them in any way possible. You'll need to thank your uncle Lelouch for helping your mother, too."

"Hopefully Bramblestar would at least let me allow them to visit." Dovewing stated.

"I'm sure he will, Dovewing." Lucina meowed. She looked over at Shadowkit. "Shadowkit, Asuna's had visions like you before. Would you like to tell her what you've seen?"

"He's had visions already? But he's only a kit." The cream she-cat meowed in surprise. "Shadowkit, do you mind sharing what you've seen with me?" The gray kit nodded.

"It's about Tigerheart. I know he's not dead, I'm sure of it." He told her. "I had a dream of me and my siblings playing moss ball with him somewhere close by here. It was in a big hollow surrounded by pine trees. There were bushes and boulders at the top. At the bottom there were ferns and bramble thickets. I know I lived there with Dovewing, Pouncekit, and Lightkit." Asuna looked over at Dovewing.

"That sounds exactly like ShadowClan. Did you tell him anything about it?" The she-cat shook her head.

"Maybe Tigerheart did, but even so…the way he's describing it is as if he's been there before."

"Right…so maybe he really is alive after all!" Hope filled Asuna at the news.

"I hope he's right."

"I'm sure of it. Vivid visions like that happened to me when I was still a medicine cat."

"You're not a medicine cat anymore?" The green-eyed she-cat asked, Asuna nodding her head.

"While you were gone, there was a belly sickness spreading around camp. Briarlight fell ill…and I failed to help her. Ever since then I've been a warrior. I can't even use my powers anymore." The cream she-cat swiped a paw down to show her that no menu screen appeared. "But it's okay. They wouldn't really be much use to me now." Dovewing's gaze fell to her paws.

"Briarlight was always so happy. I wish I could've said goodbye to her." Dovewing said. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Asuna. You're an amazing medicine cat, though. You were given your powers for a reason, after all."

"You and every other cat says the same thing." Asuna let out a sigh. "Maybe I'll return to the medicine cat's den someday…but not any time soon."

Hours passed by as the group of cats at the Moonpool waited. The sun had finally gone down, the moon and stars above taking it's place in the dark sky. Lucina could tell that the other cats were losing hope now. She looked over at Shadowkit, the small gray tom still looking as confident as he did before. _He believes that Tigerheart is still alive, so I should do the same._ She broke away from her thoughts when she heard rustling from the bushes that surrounded the hollow of the Moonpool. It was Alderheart and Puddleshine, their eyes wide and their fur bristled in shock. The two cats stepped aside as the bushes again began to shake, this time, a dark tabby walking out. Lucina's blue gaze glistened when she realized the cat was Tigerheart. _Oh thank the gods._

Tigerheart leaped from the rocky path leading to the Moonpool and stood in the middle of the ShadowClan cats. Yowls of adoration filled the area as they saw the spectacle that was their once fallen Clanmate now standing in front of them, alive and well. Dovewing quickly broke through the group and approached her mate, her kits quickly following behind.

"You're…alive!" She pressed her head onto his chestfur, letting out a loving purr.

"I didn't worry you, did I?" He asked, letting out a small chuckle. Tigerheart turned his attention to his kits. "You've been brave, all of you." He looked up and saw that Asuna had followed Dovewing as she moved through the crowd, her hazel eyes shining with tears. "Asuna? What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you died and was worried about you! Is that really all you can say?!" She yelled, the tom noticing her unsheathe her claws.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized, letting out a small laugh. He looked out towards his Clanmates. "You all…I left you, but now I've returned with new cats who can make our Clan strong again. Please accept them as you do me. Give them your loyalty as I have given you mine. I'm now ready to lead you." The ShadowClan cats all looked at each other, before Juniperclaw let out a cheer.

"Tigerstar!" Once the other ShadowClan cats realized what had happened, they joined in the clamor, chanting the name of their new leader. Once the uproar died out, Tawnypelt walked over to her son.

"Tigerstar…please tell us what happened."

"StarClan brought him back and gave him his nine lives." Puddleshine explained.

"It was like nothing I've experienced before. I was in StarClan, but what happened after that surprised me. I was…transported to a different place. Rowanclaw was there, and so was Dawnpelt and so many more cats. He told me that I would be sent back to lead my Clan, and then he gave me my nine lives." Leafstar looked over at the ShadowClan medicine cats.

"I'm not going to cross the will of StarClan." She meowed. "However, I'm tired of ShadowClan cats treating our camp like a temporary abode. RiverClan has left your territory, so now you are free to move back. From now on, ShadowClan needs to stay off of our territory, and we _will_ make sure of it." Tigerstar dipped his head to the SkyClan leader.

"You're right, Leafstar. It is time for ShadowClan to return home." With his tail, he motioned his comrades to follow him down the steep moorland. As he was about to pass by Lucina, Tigerstar stopped.

"Lucina…my father gives you his thanks. You may have failed to save him, but if you didn't, I wouldn't be here leading my Clan now. Thanks to you, ShadowClan can thrive again, and I'm ready to take responsibility for it all." The blue-gray she-cat let out a hopeful smile.

"I know I've barely gotten to know you, but I'm sure you'll be an impeccable leader, Tigerstar." The ShadowClan leader gave her a nod of thanks before walking past her, the other ShadowClan cats bowing at the she-cat as they passed by, but she shook her head, their praise almost too much for her. Once they passed, she joined Asuna and Alderheart at the slope of the Moonpool.

"Dovewing!" Alderheart called out as the she-cat and her kits followed the group. "Aren't you coming back to ThunderClan?" The she-cat's green eyes were solemn.

"I'm sorry, but I belong with Tigerstar. I've chosen my mate and kits over ThunderClan." She told him. Next to him, Asuna noticed the tom's claw unsheathe. _Alderheart…_

"But…we were all worried about you! We thought you were dead!" He retorted. "Ivypool especially will want to see you. She has kits, too!" Dovewing hesitated for a moment before catching up with Tigerstar to talk with him. After they talked, she bounded back to them.

"I'll visit ThunderClan before I go to ShadowClan. I just hope they're willing to see me."

"I'm sure they will, just like Lucina told you earlier." Asuna assured her. "You'll be fine, I promise." There was still a hint of fear in the she-cat's eyes, but once it left, she dipped her head.

"Okay. Come on kits, let's go."


	8. Chapter 7: One Final Task

Chapter 7: One Final Task

 _The soft breeze of dawn_ slowly began to stir as Alderheart, Asuna, Lucina, Dovewing, and her three kits made the walk from the Moonpool back to ThunderClan. On the way, Asuna and Alderheart informed Dovewing on anything that she had missed after she had left. She listened with eagerness at the news of Cinderheart and Ivypool's kits, the she-cat excited to see them. That joy faded when she had realized that she wouldn't be able to see them every day and that their kits wouldn't be able to play with her own.

"You can always sneak them out like someone did over here." Asuna looked over at Alderheart, a slight blush on his face.

"I wouldn't advise it, but who knows, maybe Tigerstar and Bramblestar could work something out." Alderheart stated.

"I think that's wishful thinking…but I'd love for that to happen." While the warriors were talking, the three kits were busy bouncing around, their energy obviously revitalized by having their father back.

"Will we be made warriors?" Pouncekit asked.

"Not immediately." Dovewing told her. "You'll need to be made apprentices first, and you're still too young." The three kits let out groans, causing the other warriors to share a laugh.

"Hey, I'm a warrior! Get off of my territory!" Shadowkit declared, glaring at Lightkit.

"You first, mange-pelt!" Their mother let out a sigh.

"Where they got their energy from, I have no idea." Asuna let out a giggle.

"Maybe it comes from their father."

"Is he usually like that?" Lucina wondered.

"Well, not really, but while I was in ShadowClan, he reminded me a lot of Kirito. You know how he can be sometimes."

"I can only imagine the trouble any of these three would get in if he was their mentor. Maybe it's good that I'm going to ShadowClan." Dovewing joked, the two she-cats sharing a laugh.

Once the entrance to ThunderClan was in sight, the others saw Dovewing stop, the she-cat hesitating.

"Sorry, I'm just…scared that I'll be branded as a traitor for what I've done." Asuna placed her tail on the she-cat's shoulder.

"I'm sure everyone will be relieved to see you more than anything. If anything bad happens, I'll be here to defend you for as long as you're here." Dovewing let out a smile.

"Thank you, Asuna." Alderheart crossed through the tunnel, the rest of the group following behind him. Once they entered the stone hollow, they saw that it was motionless still. Once Dovewing and the others entered, Twigpaw let out a yowl of surprise.

"Dovewing! Lucina's back, too!" She ran over to the two, Lucina letting out a smile once her blue gaze touched Twigpaw's green eyes.

"Hi, Twigpaw. I'm sorry that I missed you and Finpaw's warrior ceremony." Lucina apologized.

"That's Finleap to you!" The brown tom said as he approached. "And this is Twigbranch."

"Oh, sorry!" Lucina apologized.

"Don't worry about this furball, Lucina." Twigbranch assured her. "I was just happy to see you back in ThunderClan safe and sound at the end of our warrior ceremony. Where did you run off to?"

"I can explain later. Dovewing deserves to be the center of attention right now. Every cat in camp got out of their dens and walked out into the clearing, overjoyed to see Dovewing. Ivypool was the first one, the silver-and-white she-cat sprinting towards her sister and lovingly pressing herself against her.

"Oh thank StarClan you're alright! I was…so worried about you!" She told her.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Ivypool."

"Dovewing!" Birchfall ran over to her, followed by Whitewing. "We all thought you were dead!"

"It's great to finally see you again! Oh thank StarClan!" Her mother purred.

"Aunt Dovewing!" Nightheart joined the loving family gathering that her kin was having. "I'm so happy to see you again!" Dovewing was quickly becoming overwhelmed with everything that was going on, the she-cat not even sure when to start answering the questions every cat had. A moment of clarity came when she saw two kits making their way through the crowd, Lelouch helping them along the way.

"Looks like you made it back here alive." The tom meowed. "Was the journey not hard enough?" Dovewing let out a purr of laughter.

"Trust me, you have no idea." She noticed the slightest shimmer in the tom's violet eyes. "Stop, you're going to make me feel bad if you start crying, Lelouch." She looked down at the two kits as they started sniffing her. "Are these your kits? They're so cute!"

"This is Foxkit, and this is Swiftkit. They're only a few days old. Their eyes just opened this morning." Ivypool told her.

"She looks almost like her mother, blue eyes and all." Dovewing meowed. "And Foxkit has his father's eyes."

"They're so small!" Lightkit meowed as she touched noses with Swiftkit.

"These kits are you kin. Their mother is my sister, Ivypool. Lelouch is her mate. You remember me telling you stories about them both, right?" Dovewing looked over at her sister and her mate. "This is Lightkit, Shadowkit, and Pouncekit." Lelouch looked down at her kits and let out a small smile.

"Dovewing didn't tell you anything bad, did she?" He asked.

"Nope! Only cool things, like your strange eyes!" Shadowkit meowed, eagerly padding up to the tom.

"Why _are_ your eyes like that? I've never seen a cat with violet eyes before! Are there more cats with violet eyes?" Pouncekit wondered.

"Other than Nightheart, Foxkit, and I, no." He told her. "Speaking of her, this is your older cousin, Nightheart." The she-cat looked down at the kits with joy.

"You three are so cute! I can't believe I just had siblings and now I have cousins, too!"

"I knew you'd like them, Nightheart." Dovewing said with a smile.

"I didn't know how much kin we actually had. This is awesome!" Lightkit cheered.

"Who's the lucky tom?" Cherryfall asked. Dovewing's smile faded at the sound of the question. She looked at her Clanmates and let out a breath.

"These are Tigerstar's kits. I had to leave because I felt like I wouldn't be welcome here due to having kits with him. Also, I was having nightmares where the nursery was destroyed and my kits died. I couldn't risk that happening, even if they might have been just dreams."

"Hold on." Bramblestar broke through the group of cats and stood in front of Dovewing. "Did you just say Tigerstar? What exactly happened at the Moonpool?"

"Tigerstar had died on the journey back here." Lucina explained, stepping forward and joining the ThunderClan leader. "I was granted a vision of his death, which is why I ran off early yesterday morning. I wanted to stop it, but apparently it was actually a vision of the past and I had no way of changing it. When we brought him back here, Puddleshine suggested that we bring him to the Moonpool, and after we waited, Tigerstar suddenly came back to life. Before he left for ShadowClan…he told me that it was because Rowanclaw died."

"So…he transferred his leadership and nine lives over to Tigerstar? I never knew such a phenomenon was possible." Bramblestar stated. "Still…I'm not so fond of this. The last time there was a Tigerstar leading ShadowClan…" The whole Clan seemed to shudder at the thought.

"I've heard the stories, and this Tigerstar is nothing like the one I've been told about." Asuna assured them. "He helped me so much when I stayed in ShadowClan. I'm sure that there's nothing to worry about."

"Right. After all, StarClan chose him to lead. The way they brought him back is something that has never happened before." Dovewing added. She looked at her kits and brought them closer to her with her tail. "Okay kits, I think it's time to go back to your father and ShadowClan." Time seemed to stop once she said that. Everyone had seemed to believe that Dovewing would finally return to ThunderClan.

"Wait…you're going to ShadowClan?" Sparkpelt said, breaking the silence. "You traitor!"

"Sparkpelt, please. This isn't an easy choice for her to make." Asuna defended the she-cat, standing in front of Dovewing and her kits. "Surely you all can see that, right?" Ivypool brought her kits closer to her with her tail, turning away from her sister. Lelouch looked at her with worry. _I knew she would take this badly, but I also knew that Dovewing would have to make this choice if she did return to the Clans. They need a father in their life._

"I'll come back to visit." Dovewing told her former Clanmates. "I had to make this choice…and I know you all may think this was the wrong choice…but…" She didn't know how else to alleviate the shock and anger she saw in most of her Clanmates' eyes. It was almost like her fears were becoming a reality. Bramblestar looked over at her, and then at her kits.

"You'll need some protection for these three. I'll send a patrol to escort you back."

"We'll go." Birchfall volunteered, along with Whitewing.

"Great. Lelouch, would you like to go as well?" The violet-eyed tom looked over at Ivypool, the she-cat not returning her gaze.

"Yes, Bramblestar."

"Good. Once you've escorted her to ShadowClan, you three can go on the dawn patrol along our border with SkyClan." The ThunderClan leader looked over at Dovewing. "We look forward to seeing you at the next Gathering. I'm sorry, but if you're not a part of the Clan anymore, I can't just let you drop by whenever you feel like it." The she-cat seemed hurt by the leader's declaration, but nodded her head.

"I understand." She gave one last look at her sister before gathering her kits together and leaving, Lelouch, Birchfall, and Whitewing following behind her. The light of dawn slowly began to brighten up the sky, Squirrelflight now assigning the rest of the patrols for the morning. Bramblestar walked over to where Lucina was, the she-cat turning to face the leader when she noticed him.

"You must be tired. You look like you haven't slept in moons."

"I haven't slept ever since I left camp yesterday. I'm really sorry for not saying anything before I left." The leader shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize. You're at least done with visions for the time being, correct?" He said with a small hint of laughter.

"I hope so…well, at least for a while. I don't mind them if it means helping the Clans."

"An answer I should've been prepared to hear." He meowed, letting out a smile. "Go get as much rest as you'd like. Spottedleaf has worked you a bit hard these past few days." Lucina made her way over to the warriors' den, the simple mention of sleep causing her eyes to close. She disregarded what bedding she saw and rested down, closing her eyes. _There are going to be five Clans again, but my work here isn't finished yet. I still need to make sure that the relations they have is one of peace. However, that can wait…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wait, so you can just ask any cat to do whatever you want?" Lightkit asked as she hung on atop of Lelouch's back as the group made their way to ShadowClan.

"Lucky! You can ask for prey whenever you want!" Shadowkit added.

"It's not exactly like that, but I did use it to ask Bramblestar to bring me prey once. That was when I first came to ThunderClan. He was still a deputy back then." Lelouch told them.

"We have one of the greatest uncles ever!" Pouncekit cheered. "Can't you stay in ShadowClan with us? Please?"

"Sorry, but Foxkit and Swiftkit need me, just like Tigerstar needs you three. You all understand, right?"

"Yes." The three said in unison.

"Tigerstar told us that you and Dovewing were mates before. Is that true?" Pouncekit wondered. Lelouch and Dovewing both stopped and looked at each other in surprised, clearly embarrassed by the kit's statement.

"W-When did he tell you that?!" The gray she-cat asked her kit.

"Your mother and I were never mates. We've just…gotten close before." Dovewing gave the tom a small push, a huge blush on her face.

"Lelouch! You're not supposed to tell them that! You just needed to deny it!"

"Well Tigerstar apparently told them something!"

"We're still here, too." Whitewing meowed, causing Lelouch to jump.

"I didn't mean close in a weird way!" He quickly stammered. He then heard the three kits begin to laugh.

"Tigerstar was right, you both did act funny when I asked that." A blush of embarrassment formed on Lelouch's face before he let out a sigh.

"For ShadowClan's sake, I hope you mate doesn't use his leadership to play tricks like this." Lelouch stated, Dovewing nodding in agreement.

"Wait…but you said that you and Dovewing got close. So…how close?" Shadowkit questioned.

"This isn't really a conversation we should be having, kits!" Dovewing responded. "Alright, no talking until we get there!"

When the group arrived at ShadowClan, Tigerstar was the first to approach them as they entered camp. The kits all ran up to him, the leader letting out a smile. The others followed behind them.

"Tigerstar." Birchfall meowed. A look of worry formed on the leader's face.

"Just protect our daughter and her kits. That's all we can ask of you." Whitewing told him, Tigerstar dipping his head.

"I promise that I will." He replied. "Thank you for bringing them here safely." He looked over at Lelouch, a hint of humor now in his eyes. "I hope the kits didn't give you a hard time."

"Hey! You should be telling me that, too!" Dovewing gave him a push. "Lelouch and I were never mates, and you know it!" The leader let out a small laugh.

"It's great to see you again, Tigerstar. I'm sure you'll fit the role well." Lelouch told him.

"Thank you, Lelouch. Without you and Asuna, none of this may have actually happened."

"What is he talking about?" Whitewing questioned. "Lelouch?" The violet-eyed tom turned around. Concern filled her eyes.

"Asuna and I helped Tigerstar and Dovewing leave." He confessed. "After Dovewing told me about the dream she kept having, I had to help her."

"Don't be mad at him or Asuna, please." Dovewing told her parents. "It was all my idea to leave. They just helped us be safe." Birchfall and Whitewing both looked at each other, the tom letting out a sigh.

"We should get going now." He walked over to Dovewing with his mate to share one final goodbye to her daughter and their kits before making their way out of the exit.

"I'm sorry for saying that, Lelouch. I wasn't thinking." Tigerstar apologized.

"It's okay. I don't regret what I did, and neither does Asuna." He assured them. "I should get going, too." He looked over at the three kits and let out a smile. "You three behave, okay?" They all nodded.

"Bye Lelouch!" Shadowkit meowed, running up and pressing close to him, the other two doing the same.

"You'll come visit, right?" Lightkit asked.

"I'm not sure about that, but when you get older and attend your first Gathering, I'll be there."

"Promise?" Pouncekit said, the tom nodding. "Yay!" Lelouch looked back at Dovewing and Tigerstar.

"Well, I'll see you both later. Good luck with everything." The violet-eyed tom turned around and made his way towards the exit.

"Lelouch, wait!" He turned around and saw Dovewing walking over to him. He saw that the kits were now with Tigerstar.

"Yeah?"

"I'll…miss you." She meowed. "Thank you again for everything you've done for me ever since you first arrived in ThunderClan. It feels like just yesterday that Lionblaze almost killed you." The tom let out a small laugh, causing her to smile. He let out a small gasp of surprise when he felt her brush her head onto his chestfur. "Please…please take care of Ivypool. I know she's hurting really badly because of the choice I made." She whispered.

"I will. You don't have to tell me twice, Dovewing." He meowed, pressing his head closer to hers.

"See? I told you they were close!" Tigerstar meowed out loud, causing Dovewing to jump away from Lelouch.

"You said you wouldn't say anything!" She called out to her mate. "StarClan give me strength!" Dovewing looked over at Lelouch, the she-cat shuffling her paws. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to surprise you. I just…you don't know how much you mean to me, Lelouch."

"It's okay. I'll miss you too, you know that." He looked over at Tigerstar. "Sorry about that!" The ShadowClan leader let out a laugh at the tom's apology.

"I…guess this is goodbye, for now at least." Lelouch nodded.

"Yeah. Is there…anything you want me to tell Ivypool before I go?"

"Tell her that she's the greatest sister a cat could have…and that I'm sorry it has to be this way. Even though we're in different Clans, I'll love her like I always have." Dovewing wiped her green eyes with a paw. "That's all."

"Got it." Dovewing gave the tom one final nuzzle to his shoulder before he left camp. When he walked out, he saw that Whitewing and Birchfall were waiting for him. "Should we talk before we go?" He asked the two.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Whitewing muttered. "We've been worried for so long…and you and Asuna knew where she was?"

"We all thought she was dead!" Birchfall exclaimed. "You saw how anxious Whitewing was when she was sick."

"I know. I just…didn't want Dovewing to get in any trouble if I said anything. I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone." He responded. "I could see how worried everyone was, and it killed me inside to keep that a secret…but I wanted to help her, and if it meant lying and staying silent, I had no choice." Whitewing's blue eyes touched his violet gaze.

"Does Ivypool know this?" The tom nodded.

"She was the only exception I made. I couldn't bear seeing her worried about Dovewing any longer."

"She didn't tell us either." Birchfall meowed. "How could you all be so selfish?" Lelouch avoided the tom's gaze. He didn't know what else to tell them.

"But…you all did it to help Dovewing." Whitewing meowed. "We don't know what may have happened if she stayed here. She said she was having nightmares, which usually is normal, but if they were true, you helped save her kits." Lelouch looked over at the she-cat. "It hurts to know that Dovewing chose her mate and kits over her Clan…but I think I would have done the same thing."

"Whitewing…"

"Wouldn't you?" She asked her mate. "Dovewing did something that would be difficult for any cat to do." Whitewing looked over at Lelouch. "You've helped both Dovewing and Ivypool so much ever since you came to ThunderClan, Lelouch. You've saved Ivypool's life more than once, and you've always been there to talk with Dovewing when she needed it. I'm happy that you're a part of our family." A small blush formed on the tom's face.

"T-Thank you, Whitewing. Again, I'm sorry that I kept this all a secret from you both, and ThunderClan."

"Don't be." Birchfall stated. "Whitewing's right. We were angry at first, but we know from the past how caring you are. You did what you thought was right." The tom let out a small smile. "Hopefully our daughters haven't been bothering you too much."

"They've bugged me just enough." The violet-eyed tom joked. "We should get going on that border patrol. I need to talk with Ivypool as soon as possible."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Suguha, Noctis, Twigbranch, and Asuna sat together around camp, the four enjoying their first piece of fresh-kill of the day.

"Man, did you all really get to see Dovewing's kits?" Noctis asked before taking a bite of his mouse. "I mean, I saw them, but I wish I could've gotten a closer look. Were they cute?" Asuna let out a small laugh.

"You're such a different person when it comes to kits, you know that?"

"Hey, cool guys can't like cute animals?" He meowed after he finished chewing. "I'm still waiting for someone to answer my question, you know."

"All three of them are adorable."

"I would have loved to mentor Lightkit. She was so cute." Suguha meowed. "They'll grow up to be great warriors, just like their parents."

"Speaking of warriors…" Noctis looked over at Twigbranch. "You excited for your first day out as one today, Twigpaw?" He let out a sigh. "Sorry, I'm so used to it, Twigbranch."

"I bet. You were so happy to watch her finally get her warrior name." Asuna said.

"Well, yeah. It was the second time I was there for her warrior ceremony. She finally made it." A slight blush formed on the she-cat's face at the tom's praise.

"You should do something special together!" Suguha suggested. "Oh! Go out on a cute little date!" Noctis began to cough on the piece of mouse in his mouth before swallowing it.

"A d-date? Maybe you should save that idea for Finleap." He stated, Twigbranch looking at them in confusion.

"What's a date?"

"It's usually something couples, well, mates in this world, go on." A blush immediately formed on Twigbranch's face. "They do fun things and just have a great time being with each other."

"N-Noct and I?" She looked over at the black tom. "I-I mean we've been out hunting together plenty of times."

"Yeah, but usually that's because it's Clan work. On a date you just relax. Talk, go out on a walk, have a piece of prey together. That sort of thing." Asuna meowed.

"Okay, let's just stop talking about this already, you two." Noctis urged.

"Why? I think it'd be cute. It doesn't need to be in a mate sort of sense at all." Suguha told him. "It can just be a friendly date." Noctis looked over at Twigbranch, the she-cat still avoiding his blue gaze. He let out a sigh.

"You've both gone this far. Twigbranch?" She slowly looked over at the tom. "Do you wanna go on a 'date' later tonight?"

"Like you have to ask. It's an obvious yes from her!" Asuna stated.

"I want to hear it from her. I can handle rejection, y'know." Twigbranch slowly nodded her head.

"O-Okay."

"How cute! Kirito and I will go too and make it a double date!" The cream she-cat meowed. "Suguha? You can ask Alderheart and we can make it a triple date!"

"W-What?!" A blush formed on the black she-cat's face.

"C'mon, what happened to just being a friendly date?" Noctis questioned, a sly grin on his face. "I know he'd be more than happy to be your plus one."

"He's busy in the medicine cat's den. I don't need Jayfeather getting mad at me for taking him out. Besides…I still haven't talked to him yet."

"Well then there's your chance to ask him." Asuna told her. "Please? It'll be fun. All five Clans are finally together again. We haven't had nothing to worry about in a while."

"Okay, okay, I'll ask him." Suguha meowed. "Right now?"

"Yeah. Look, he doesn't seem busy." Noctis stated, pointing his tail towards the camp exit, Alderheart heading through the thorn tunnel. Suguha took a few more bites of her mouse before she left camp. When she entered the forest, sped up her pace to catch up to the tom.

"Alderheart!" The dark ginger tom jumped when she called him. He turned around, Suguha noticing a scrap of a toy in his mouth.

"Suguha? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you…but it seems like you're busy." She meowed. "That's Velvet's, right?" He nodded.

"I found it and thought I'd bring it back to her."

"Oh…" Alderheart noticed the sad tone of her meow. _Is Suguha alright? I didn't do something wrong, did I?_

"If you don't mind…could you come with me, Suguha? I was gonna go alone, b-but I think I'd be safer with you around." _I'm being completely honest…but I don't want her to think this is just a way I can be with her alone or anything!_

"I'd love to, Alderheart." She meowed, letting out a small smile. The two now began walking together on their way to the Twolegplace near ShadowClan.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, Suguha?" Alderheart meowed.

"It can wait until after we bring Velvet's toy back.

When they arrived at the Twolegplace, they saw that it was bustling and brimming with life. Although Alderheart had wanted to go alone, he was glad to have Suguha around so she could relieve him of any stress with her knowledge of Twoleg life. However, as they traveled deeper into the Twolegplace, they couldn't find any sign of Velvet. Her scent was impossible to pick up within the other dozens of mingling scents around.

"Maybe we should just go back, Suguha. Just look how big this place is. There's no way we—." Alderheart's ears suddenly picked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"It was so cool living with the Clan cats. I learned so much about herbs and am a better hunter that probably just about every cat here." Without warning, Alderheart leaped onto a fence surrounding a Twoleg den, Suguha following him. In the middle of the stretch of grass in front of the two was Fuzzball, the young tom talking with a white cat.

"Hey, Rippletail!" Alderheart called out. "It's Alderheart! From ThunderClan!" The white tom turned to look at the two, shock on his face. Immediately, he dashed across the grass and into a small door of the Twoleg den.

"Hey Alderheart! Hey Suguha!" Fuzzball greeted the two. "What did you just call that cat?"

"Rippletail. He's from ShadowClan." The medicine cat replied.

"Really? You might have the wrong cat." Fuzzball meowed. "That cat is Buster. I told him all about my time in ThunderClan and he didn't mention anything about the Clans. I'm sure he would've."

"Maybe he's found a home here after the rogues destroyed ShadowClan." Suguha whispered to the tom. He gave the she-cat a nod before looking over at Fuzzball.

"Do you know how long he's been here?"

"He didn't come here too long ago, but he seems really happy with his Twolegs."

"I see. Do you think you could leave him a message?" The tom nodded. "Tell him that ShadowClan is whole again, and that his Clan would be more than happy to have him back. Got it?"

"Yup, but he does seem happy with his Twolegs."

"It wouldn't hurt to at least let him know." Alderheart replied. "Now, could you tell us where Velvet lives?"

"Sure. She's missed you a lot, Alderheart. Follow me you two." Alderheart and Suguha leaped off of the fence and followed the kittypet around the Twolegplace until he stopped in front of another Twoleg den. "Well, this is it. I should get going. My Twoleg's kit sometimes makes a fuss if I'm gone for so long."

"Bye Fuzzball. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Oh, could you tell Jayfeather I said hi?" Alderheart nodded. "Thanks! Come visit anytime, you two!" The tom made his way back to his den, the two jumping on top of the fence to examine the Twoleg den.

"Look, she's over there in the window." Suguha meowed.

"Win…dow?" Alderheart looked at her in confusion. She pointed her tail towards it and Alderheart saw her resting. "Velvet!" He called out. She instantly reacted at the sound of her name being called, the she-cat looking down at the two before going out of their sight. A few minutes later, Velvet's Twoleg opened the door, allowing her to slip out into the garden, the two meeting her by a bush of flowers.

"Alderheart, Suguha, it's good to see you. I'm sorry I took so long. Sometimes Twolegs can be a bit…" Suguha let out a small cough, Velvet remembering that the black she-cat was originally a Twoleg herself. "Oh! I don't mean it offensively, Suguha!"

"It's okay, she's just messing around." Alderheart assured her. "Here, I brought you something." He dropped down the scrap of her toy, the she-cat's gaze growing soft.

"My toy! Oh, Alderheart, thank you so much! You too, Suguha!"

"It was all Alderheart. I'm just here to make sure he gets back safe." She stated.

"Oh…well if you both aren't in a rush, would you like me to show you around?" Alderheart looked over at Suguha, who nodded her head, letting out a smile.

"We'd love that."

Once Velvet was done showing the two around the Twolegplace, the sun had already begun to go down. Once they reached Velvet's den, the she-cat turned around to face the two. Suguha stood away from the two, giving them some alone time as she waited. She watched Velvet lead Alderheart into the back of the Twoleg den, the tom returning minutes later with a plant in his jaws.

"Did Velvet give you that?" He nodded.

"It's thyme, but it's different from the one we use in camp. She says it's stronger."

"That was nice of her. So, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah…" Alderheart let out a gasp when he saw the pale half-moon beginning to rise up in the sky. "Oh StarClan, I might be late for the medicine cat's meeting at the Moonpool! Let's go, Suguha!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Suguha and Alderheart reached the thorn tunnel leading to ThunderClan, the tom remembered how she ended up aiding him on his journey to return Velvet's toy.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot that you wanted to talk to me, Suguha. What did you want to talk about?"

"It can wait, Alderheart. I don't want you being late to the medicine cat meeting." He shook his head.

"I just almost forgot. I don't want to forget again, Suguha." He meowed. "Besides, you matter to me more than that meeting, you know that." Alderheart could feel the fur on his face grow hot in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Alderheart, really." Still, the tom insisted he tell her.

"I'm not leaving until we talk, Suguha. Jayfeather's already gonna yell at me anyway." He rested down in front of the she-cat. "Is it something I've done?"

"Well…not really." She rested down on the grass below her. "I just…you've grown so much ever since I came to this world with Asuna and Kazuto. I remember how much you'd talk with me when you were still an apprentice…but now…it's like we barely spend time together or talk anymore." The tom looked at her in surprise. "I know it's because you're busy with medicine cat duties, but…I miss being the cat you would talk to almost every day."

"Suguha…I-I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry that I never realized. Has this been bothering you for a while?" She nodded.

"It only started when I saw how much time you'd spend with Velvet. You were almost inseparable from her. I guess…I guess I was jealous of her, Alderheart." The tom could feel his heart sink. He couldn't believe that all the time he spent with Velvet actually had an effect on her.

"I'm really sorry, Suguha. I do like Velvet…but I like you, too, you know that. After I admitted my feelings when you saved Sparkpelt and I from the dog...I wanted to keep a bit of distance between us. I didn't want you to think of me as clingy or annoying." The she-cat shook her head.

"I would never think that, Alderheart." She told him. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to bother your relationship with Velvet. You both look cute together. Nightheart and the others convinced me to tell you how I've felt."

"I'm glad they did. I'll try to spend any free time I have with you from now on. A-Are you sure you won't mind?" She let out a smile.

"Not one bit." She gave the tom a lick to the ear, causing him to blush. "Sorry! I've gotten a bit used to these cat gestures."

"It's okay." He assured her. "Is that all you wanted to talk about, Suguha?"

"Yes. I was going to ask you if you'd join Asuna, Kazuto, Noctis, Twigbranch, and I on a date tonight, but I didn't know your medicine cat meeting was today."

"What's a date?" Alderheart quickly became flustered once the she-cat explained it to him. "I mean…I wish I could go, but…yeah…"

"It's okay. We can go on one alone some other day."

"I-I'd like that, Suguha." He pushed the thyme in front of her. "Could you bring this into the medicine cat's den for me?" She nodded. "Thanks." When they both got to their paws, he brushed his pelt against her shoulder, despite all the embarrassment he felt in doing so. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye, Alderheart." Suguha picked up the thyme and made her way into camp. Squirrelflight approached her once she entered camp.

"Suguha, thank StarClan you're alright. Is Alderheart okay?" She nodded. "That's a relief. We've been having so many cats wander off lately, but it's good to know you're both safe." The deputy looked at the plant in her jaws. "What is that?" Suguha placed the plant down.

"Thyme. I went out with Alderheart to the Twolegplace to return Velvet's toy to her. She gave it to us."

"You both went that far? Well, thank you for traveling with him. I'm sure he was in good paws with you around. Is he at the Moonpool now?"

"He's making his way there. I may have held him back to talk with him for a bit."

"I'm sure he enjoyed that, right?" Squirrelflight joked. "Anyway, you're probably tired from that small trip. You should get some rest." Suguha dipped her head in thanks and made her way over to the medicine cat's den to drop off the thyme. After she did, she saw Kirito and Asuna approach her.

"There you are! Did you and Alderheart go out on a date without telling us?" Asuna wondered, a sly glint in her eyes.

"N-No! We just went to return Velvet's toy!" The black she-cat told them. "I did speak with Alderheart, though."

"What'd he say?" Kirito asked.

"He felt sorry, but he said it was because he didn't want to annoy me." She answered.

"Aw…well don't worry, Suguha. We saw Jayfeather and Leafpool leaving to go to the Moonpool, so we're postponing our date night to some other day."

"I'm sure Alderheart doesn't mind one bit." The black tom stated. "I think Twigbranch was a bit mad, though."

"No she wasn't!" Asuna bumped into the tom. "She's still as flustered as she was this morning."

"That, I can believe." Suguha said with a small laugh. "Asuna, can I talk with you for a second?" She nodded.

"You can go get some sleep, Kirito."

"I thought you'd never ask. Night you two."

"What did you want to talk about, Suguha?" Asuna asked once the tom left. She noticed that she seemed embarrassed about something.

"Do you remember the other night when we were talking about Alderheart?" The cream she-cat nodded. "I said I wasn't jealous of Velvet…but I think I was."

"Right, because Alderheart was around her more and you missed talking with him."

"No, I know that, but…I think that I was jealous because…I'm starting to have feelings for him." She confessed, her face growing hot. Asuna looked at the she-cat and let out a small smile.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him?"

"I don't know when I should. He's a medicine cat, and unlike Velvet, I'm here until we're finally able to leave. I don't want to distract him from his medicine cat duties."

"That makes sense." The cream she-cat stood in thought for a while. "I'd keep it away from him for a bit. You never know what sort of prophecy could be in store for us now that the five Clans are together again. He might need to be clear of any sort of distractions." Suguha nodded her head in agreement. "Still, this is cute! He's fallen for you, and now you finally feel the same way! I can't imagine how overjoyed he'll feel when you finally tell him."

"Just…try to keep it between us? If Kazuto found out, who knows what he'd do."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me…and Nightheart."

"I guess it's obvious that I'll tell her, huh?"

"You two have been amazing friends ever since we came here, after all." She meowed. "Let's go get some sleep, you must be tired." The two she-cats walked into the warriors den and rested down on their bedding and drifted off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucina woke up from her long slumber, the she-cat wiping her eyes with a paw. She realized she was dreaming, the moon reflecting its beautiful light on the clearing and the nearby forest.

"Lucina?" She turned around and saw that it was Kirito.

"Kirito? What are you doing in my dream?" She wondered.

" _Your_ dream? You sure this isn't mine?" He looked around the area. "Wait…where are we anyways?"

"You've never been here before?" She asked, the tom shaking his head. "Strange…"

"Kazuto! Lucina!" The two turned around and saw Suguha running over to them. "Where are we?"

"Lucina says she's been here before…oh, and apparently we're all sharing a dream or something." Her cousin meowed.

"Really? This is so strange. Wait…isn't this StarClan?"

"No, it's a different place entirely." The cats turned and saw Asuna walking over to them. "Spottedleaf called this place the Forest of Moonlight. I've been here before with Alderheart when we were trying to figure out how to wake up Lelouch months ago."

"Hey!" They saw Noctis running over to join the four cats standing in the middle of the grassy clearing. "What are you four doing here?"

"We're dreaming, Noct. Apparently we're all sharing one dream." Suguha told him.

"That's…definitely something. I think I've been here before, though." The black tom sat in thought for a while until he remembered. "Yeah, when Luna brought me to this world. It's been a while."

"So…we're all the cats from different worlds." Kirito stated. "Well, except for Lelouch."

"Isn't that him over there?" Lucina meowed when she spotted a black cat approaching them in the distance. When they saw the tom's violet eyes, they realized that she was right.

"Okay, _now_ we're all here." The younger black tom reiterated. "So…any idea why we're here?"

"My guess is to speak with Spottedleaf." Lelouch stated. "All five Clans are together again, and we don't know the next step."

"That's right." The cats all turned and saw a tortoiseshell she-cat approaching them. Once she got close enough, she stopped and let out a smile. "It's nice to see you all and meet some of you for the first time. My name is Spottedleaf." She greeted. "Oh, would you all feel more comfortable as Twolegs?" The others watched as Asuna swiped a paw down, a menu appearing in front of her. Kirito and Suguha did the same, and the others watched as the three cats began to glow, three humans now appearing once the light faded. "You three can do the same thing as well." Noctis swiped his paw down first, Lucina and Lelouch following his example. The same light surrounded them and once it faded, the three were reverted back to their human forms.

"Lucina, you're so pretty! You definitely are a princess." Suguha told her, the blue-haired girl blushing slightly at her praise.

"T-Thank you, Suguha. You all look great, too." She looked over at Noctis. "Is that what royalty wears in your world, Noctis?"

"This is just what I wear. Nothing really fancy. I'm guessing other than the tiara your outfit's like mine?" She nodded. "It looks good." He looked over at Lelouch. "That's definitely not what royalty wears in your world."

"I'd rather be a cat if I was wearing all those clothes." He replied, causing Noctis to let out a small chuckle.

"Hey Sugu, look over there." Kirito pointed a finger over to where Lelouch was. "As handsome as you hoped?"

"K-Kazuto!" Her cousin stammered. Lelouch looked over at her, causing Suguha to blush.

"Okay, I don't mean to stop admiring how we all look when we're not cats, but Spottedleaf probably has some news to tell us." Asuna stated. The group all sat down in a circle, Spottedleaf walking into the middle of it.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've brought you all together." She began. "There are five Clans once again, but there is still one more mission that I need to give you all before you return to your respective worlds." Her amber eyes looked over at Lucina. "Lucina, do you remember the one other thing I told you before sending you to the Clans?"

"You told me that although the Clans are finally five again, trouble would still follow. You said that the sky has cleared, but the Clans would still need help if they all wanted to prosper."

"Correct, and now I grant the same task to each of you. The Clans still need your help, and I'm sure you'll all be able to help achieve that period of peace they're seeking."

"We won't let you down, Spottedleaf." Kirito promised. "Hey, do you mind if I pet you?"

"Kazuto!" Suguha nudged her cousin.

"It's quite alright. Ever since I've met C.C. I've become a bit fond of it. It makes me envy kittypets a bit." She walked over to Kirito, the boy gently petting her, Spottedleaf letting out a purr.

"Hey, bring her over here." Noctis told him, Kirito passing the she-cat over.

"Okay, now this is becoming a bit demeaning." The she-cat muttered as Noctis stroked her fur. "…but it does feel nice." Later, she swatted Noctis' hand away. "That's enough, Noctis. Thank you." She hopped off of his lap and returned to the middle of the circle. "Again, I want to apologize for finally talking to some of you so late. I had to find the perfect cats suited to help the Clans…and you're all around me right now. So…thank you."

"We're glad to help, Spottedleaf. I'm sure I speak for us all when I say we're grateful for this opportunity." Lucina told her.

"Right. I know I said this when we first met, but all the friends we've made here and memories we've made, they're enough of a reward." Asuna added.

"Still…that means our time in this world is coming to an end, right?" Suguha said, crestfallen.

"Can't say it ever crossed my mind." Noctis let out a sigh. "I'm gonna have to step away from Twigbranch someday... It seems the only one worry-free here is you, Lelouch."

"Well, our circumstances are similar, Noctis. You could stay if you wanted to."

"As much as I'd want to, Luna's waiting for me. Besides, I think Finleap would be more than happy for me to leave." He said with a small laugh.

"I don't want you all feeling sad, now." Spottedleaf meowed. "Smile. You've all been amazing help for the Clans. They couldn't be more fortunate."

"Yeah. We'll do our very best until the end. We can save all the sad stuff for after we've finished our mission." Kirito stated, causing Spottedleaf to smile.

"I'll let you all get some rest now. Goodnight." Spottedleaf watched as everyone around her disappeared, except for Asuna. The she-cat turned around to face the hazel-eyed girl. "I need to speak with you Asuna…cat to cat preferably." The girl nodded and swiped her hand down. After pressing through the transparent screen for a few seconds, she was reverted back to her cat form.

"What is it?" She wondered.

"It's about you and being a medicine cat." Asuna avoided her gaze. "I know it's easy to place the blame on yourself, especially in the situation you faced. I used to be a medicine cat as well, remember?" She nodded. "This seems even easier for you due to ThunderClan having three medicine cats at the moment, but you have to let it stop eating at you. StarClan blessed you with special powers to help cats who are injured. Any Clan cat would dream to have such abilities. Right now, the only cat stopping you is yourself, you know that."

"I know…but what if I make another mistake that ends up killing a cat close to me?"

"Then learn from it, Asuna. Having that worry in your head is perfect fuel to drive you towards becoming a better medicine cat. No medicine cat lives a life without encountering another cat's death. I understand how much Briarlight's death hurt, but I'm sure she never wants you to give up on your duties as medicine cat. Cats may depend on your skills, Asuna. Don't be selfish and restrict yourself because of one mistake." Asuna could feel her heart swell with gratitude at the she-cat's compassionate words.

"Thank you, Spottedleaf. I'll think about it." The tortoiseshell she-cat gave her a comforting lick to the ear.

"I'm glad to hear that." Spottedleaf watched as Asuna began to slowly fade from her view, leaving her alone in the Forest of Moonlight. _Lelouch…Kirito…Suguha…Asuna…Noctis…Lucina… I know you'll complete this final task with no problem at all. You've each already helped the Clans so much, and I can't be more appreciative than I already am. The future of the Clans will definitely be one filled with hope…and it's thanks to all of you._

* * *

And with that, A Future of Hope is finally finished. I hope that you've all been enjoying Everlasting Miracles II up to this point. I'm thankful for any of you who have been keeping up with this series so far. It really does mean a lot to me. We've got one more story to go before this adventure comes to an end. I hope that it will live up to any expectations that you all have. ~Geasswolf


End file.
